


The Souls

by KingLeeh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 86,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeeh/pseuds/KingLeeh
Summary: A look at life inside the Soul Stone. Because that's where they all were and nothing can change my mind.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 70
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know that according to Peter Parker's brief explanation, all our theories about the dusted going into the Soul Stone turned out to be shit, but after Endgame I refuse to take anything the Russos give me seriously because I hate them and they are full of shit.
> 
> (okay I don't hate them I'm just angry)
> 
> So, this is what happened after that massacre of Asgard and Marvel and the Russo's can eat my entire ass.
> 
> (Again, this is the anger speaking)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this very short story. I think you'll like it.
> 
> I love y'all 3000
> 
> -Leeh

Loki was dead.

He was really, actually…. dead.

He couldn't believe it.

After everything… everything, he had been killed. By Thanos.

After everything, he had been killed… by Thanos.

Thanos, who had never left Loki's mind since all those years ago when he descended from Asgard. He had taken a hold of Loki's mind, and Loki had never been free ever since, but he had managed to move on.

He had forgotten all about the Titan (well at least that's what he had told himself) and he had moved on. And now with Thor, Loki had, for the first time, thought that maybe he was done with Thanos. Now that he had Asgard, and he had his brother, he could move on with his life and forget about everything that Thanos had ever done to him.

He really thought he could.

And then it had all gone to hell, and now… he was dead.

It took everything in Loki not to cross his arms and huff. But he would never do such a thing. He may be dead, but he still had his pride. Even though there would be no one around to see him do it.

At that thought, Loki frowned as he looked around. Where was he anyway.

He had never died before (well, not for real anyway) so he didn't know if this was what he was supposed to be seeing. He was quite sure that this wasn't Hel or Valhalla, but he couldn't think of any other place for the dead to go.

This place was…. Well, he didn't know.

It was just a vast… emptiness. But it didn't feel bad. Not how Loki would have thought emptiness would feel, anyway.

Where in the hell was he?

He found himself walking around. Whether it was a starlight line of in circles, he would never know. He just walked, and came upon nothing.

It was just empty.

And then it wasn't.

"Who are you?"

Loki was so shocked to hear another voice, that he forgot to be vigilant. He spun around in surprise, and was greeted by a woman.

Loki's eyebrows were raised as he looked her up and down.

"Well. Hello there." He smiled. A smile he would call charming, and Thor would call cunning.

The woman did not smile.

She moved almost too quickly for Loki to see, and suddenly, her arm was pressed against his throat as she snarled at him.

"Who. Are. You."

Loki sighed. What was it with beautiful women always trying to choke him?

"My apologies, but if you're trying to kill me I'm afraid you're too late."

She blinked with a frown, "You're dead?"

"I'm afraid so," he said with a smirk, "Which leads me to think that perhaps you are as well."

The look on the woman's face told him that he was right. That meant two dead beings in this… wherever they were.

"Now as much as I enjoy this closeness, I would appreciate it if you would remove your arm from my throat. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

The woman tilted her head, her eyes still narrowed, "As if you could." She snarled at him, before finally removing herself from his neck.

As she did, her face seemed to lose it's frown as she took in their surroundings. She shook her head as she turned in a full circle.

"What is this?" the question was uttered quietly, and obviously wasn't looking to be answered. But of course, Loki loved to speak, even when he wasn't being addressed.

"Well it seems we're in a certain life after death situation." He says, "What it is, is depending on how you loved your life I suppose. Honestly considering all my years, I expected more fire and brimstone rather than all this… nothing. Although it rather doesn't feel like nothing does it?" he too was musing to himself at this point, "No, this... this is something. Thor would call it a pit-stop before Valhalla, but his optimism has never been good for anything in situations this dire. Assuming of course that this is a dire situation. Perhaps this is a kind of-"

"Wait." The woman stopped him, turning fully to Loki, "Did… did you just say 'Thor'?"

Loki looked at her with raised eyebrows, "I did." He blinked, "You say his name with some recognition." He said slowly, trying to find a way to ask about Thor without actually asking about Thor. Considering he didn't even know how long he had been in here, any information about him would have been greatly appreciated.

"Yes." The woman said, "I met him. He crashed onto our ship. Ate a lot of our food."

"So he's alive then," Loki asked, speaking faster than he could have liked too.

"The last I saw him, yes."

"And when was that?" Loki took a step forward, not even trying to be discreet anymore. Although he truly didn't know how long it had been since he had seen his brother, it now all of a sudden felt like too long. He would never admit such a thing out loud, of course.

She just frowned at him, "Earlier today. I… I think. I don't know. I don't know how much time has passed since-"

"Well where is he now? Were you with him when you died? Tell me what you know!" he knew that the side of him that wasn't so nice was starting to show, but at the moment he was overcome with the sudden need to hear about his brother.

The woman did not take being yelled at kindly, but seeming to sense his distress, she answered him.

"He said he was going to Nidavellir. To get a hammer, or something."

Loki almost laughed out loud, "A hammer. Of course. Of course he'd want a damn hammer, the utter idiot."

Loki shook his head as he paced a few feet, the woman's eyes locked on him. She seemed to be thinking as Loki muttered to himself . He stopped when he was interrupted.

"You're his brother." She realized, "You're Thor's brother."

Loki forced a smile onto his face, "That I am."

"He told us about you," she said again, "You were killed by Thanos."

Loki's smile tightened, "Right again."

She nodded, "You have a good brother." She said softly.

The smile was still frozen on Loki's face.

He knew he did.

He hated that about him.

"He's going to try and kill Thanos because of what he did to you."

Slowly, his fake smile slipped off. He should have known.

That utter idiot…

He shut his eyes, his teeth clenched as he tried not to think about Thor… the mighty Thor who didn't know what it was like to lose a fight, go against Thanos.

The only thing in the world that Loki was afraid of.

That utter idiot…

"How good are his chances?"

When the woman spoke again, Loki had no choice but to open his eyes and hope she never again mentioned his moment of weakness.

"For some god forsaken reason…" Loki said slowly, "My brother seems to love me."

That statement alone started a lump in Loki's throat that no amount of coughing would remove.

"No matter how many times I've begged him not to. No matter how many times I stab him, or turn him into a frog, or fake my own death, or try to take over a planet he loves… Thor has always defended me. I have never been a good brother to him, but the moron always seems ready to fight for me." He shook his head, swallowing hard, "Now that I'm dead for real, he's bound to be quite upset. So if anyone is capable of beating Thanos with two Infinity Stones in his glove, it will be Thor." he smiled slightly, "Especially if he gets that stupid hammer."

The woman looked at him for a long time, but Loki made it a point to keep his eyes glued behind her.

She sighed, and then suddenly, she sat down, right where she is.

"Four," she said heavily as she crossed her legs.

Loki's eyebrows raised, "I beg your pardon?"

"Four Infinity Stones. He has four." She shut her eyes, looking down at her hands, "including the Power Stone and the Space Stone, he has the Reality Stone, from the collector. And also… also the Soul Stone."

Loki said nothing fora long time, just looked down at the woman on the ground.

"How do you know this?" he asked lowly.

"I saw what he did to Knowhere." She said quietly. "Killed everyone and destroyed everything."

She paused, and Loki had to prod, "And the other one?"

She took a deep breath, "On Vormir. To possess the soul stone, Thanos had to make a sacrifice. Something he loves."

"Thanos loves nothing," Loki said it immediately, although he knew he must be wrong.

She shrugged, "I thought so too."

He watched her for a long time as she stared at her hands. Even Thor could have figured out that the woman that sat here had been that sacrifice. He didn't want to make her say it as it seemed to cause her some distress. But still, he did have to ask…

"Why would Thanos love you?" he asked softly.

She finally lifted her head, and smiled a smile as fake as his earlier one.

"I'm his daughter," she told him.

Loki blinked a few times. And with a long sigh, he shook his head, "well that is unfortunate."

She let out a dry chuckle, "Yeah. Yeah it is."

Loki looked up again, shaking his head and he stood, while she sat, in silence.

It was a while later when she spoke, "Thor said that the last two stones are on Earth." She said, "With the… Avengers."

Loki let out a dry chuckle of his own, "Ah, The Avengers."

"You know them?"

"Oh, I know them," he nodded, his voice only a little bitter.

"And?"

Loki sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. With a shake of the head, he lowered himself down, and sat down in front of the daughter of Thanos.

"The Avengers," he said, "Are a handful of humans who think themselves gods. They've anointed themselves as Earth's defenders. The Iron man, that Patriotic dolt with the uncomfortably tight suit. That woman whose skills include… shooting, I suppose, and her friend who's quite adept at archery. And of course… The Hulk."

The woman raised her eyebrows at him, "You don't sound like you like them much."

"Oh I hate them all with every fiber of my being," he told her matter of factly.

She groaned, but then Loki sighed.

"However…" he shook his head, "Loathe as I am to admit it… if the fate of the Universe lies in the hands of the Avengers… there may be hope for us yet."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Loki and Gamora to see that they had much more in common than they would have thought.

They had both been stolen from their home planets by their fathers, they had both tried, on many occasions, to kill their sibling; they both had colourful skin, covered in markings.

And that was to name a few.

They didn't have much more to speak of after that. Besides, neither one was truly a fan of idle conversation anyway.

But when Gamora would let out a sigh every few seconds, Loki almost growled.

"Will you keep quiet," he all but begged."

"I didn't say anything." she glared at him.

"You keep sighing like that," Loki clarified, and Gamora scoffed.

"My breathing? That's what's annoying you? My breathing?"

"Those are the same sounds Thor kept making when he was thinking about how much he misses his hair," said Loki, "So no, I know that it's not just breathing."

Gamora wanted to argue, but he was right. She glared at him, but then sighed again. When he looked ready to pounce, she rolled her eyes.

"Alright! It's my knife. I miss my knife."

Loki blinked, "You've been sighing for the past hour because of a knife."

"It wasn't just a knife," she said quietly, "It was... perfect. No matter where or how you would hold it, it would tip until it was perfectly straight. I never lost a fight with that knife."

Loki looked at the way her eyes had a faraway look as she spoke of it. Ordinarily, he wouldn't care about how much she missed a stupid knife. But then again, only hours ago, Loki had seen that look on Thor's face as he told stories about Mjolnir to an awestruck Korg.

Thor missed Mjolnir as if the blasted thing were a limb.

If this knife was anything to this woman like Mjolnir was to Thor, perhaps she had a right to keep sighing.

Loki himself sighed softly as he frowned. He shook his head, "What did this knife look like?" he asked her.

Gamora smiled, and she told him. She described the knife to the last detail, proving just how much time she had spent looking at this knife. She described it with her eyes closed, not noticing the look of concentration on Loki's face as he memorized her every word.

By the time she had finished talking; Loki's hand was held out.

"There you are."

Gamora looked at him, and her eyes widened when she saw what was in his hand. Almost to the last detail, it was her blade.

Slowly, her green hand reached out to pick it up. She held it with her finger under the centre, and it tipped back and forth and back and forth, to a stop.

Perfectly balanced.

Her eyes snapped up to Loki, whose face was a picture of indifference.

"Maybe now you'll stop with all the noise." he said simply.

Gamora blinked at him, and then the faintest shadow of a smile fell on her lips.

"I thought you were supposed to be the bad guy."

"Oh I am." said Loki, "I just appreciate a love for blades."

Gamora scoffed at him, shaking her head.

Again, they returned to the comfortable silence, until a thought came to Gamora.

"So you can just conjure objects out of thin air?"

"Well, I am the god of mischief," Loki said, "It's what I do.""

She turned to him slowly, "If you can just conjure random objects out of thin air, then why are we sitting on the floor?"

Loki opened his mouth, but no answer came out. He shut his mouth, still not talking. Send then he sighed at himself.

How in the Hell had it not occurred to him to conjure some chairs? He was the smartest person he knew, yet he didn't think to conjure up some chairs.

He blamed the slight lapse of judgement on his being dead, and seconds later the two were comfortable on plush sofas.

"A simple chair would have been fine," said Gamora as she made herself comfortable.

Loki scoffed at her, "I am a Prince, I don't do 'simple'."

She just shook her head at him and kept balancing the blade on her fingers. Gamora saw him watching her, and she sighed.

"Thanos gave it to me." she explained.

"Loki's eyebrows shot up, "I though you hated your father."

"I do." she said quickly, "I do hate him, but-" the following words caught in her throat, so she decided to just swallow them back.

She shook her head, "Since we were children, he turned my sister and me against each other. He would make us fight every day, to see who was better." She stared down at the knife sadly, "I was." she said softly, "I won every time. And every time Nebula lost... our father would remove pieces of her and replace them with machinery."

Loki's eyebrows shot up at that.

"She hated me for winning." Gamora shook her head, "I hate me for winning. But after a time, she forgave me. And for the first time, we could call each other sisters. Real sisters." she swallowed hard, "And then he captured her. And used her to get me to tell where the stone is. If she's alive, she is in pain. Because of Thanes. So yes, Loki. I hate him."

All the while, the knife dances across her fingers, and Loki pretended not to see that drops of tears where falling onto it.

"So tell me Loki," she said without looking up, "tell me about your father. The one who made you a relic."

Loki frowned a little, "Well after Thanos, Odin seemed quite fair." he had to admit.

"Oh come on, there's got to be something awful." she insisted, "He never hurt you so much you wanted to stab him in his eye?"

Loki scoffed at what almost sounded like hope in her voice. Of course there were times he hated Odin more than anything. But it was hard to bring them up now that he was dead. And after the fact that his last words were telling Loki that he loved him.

But the hope from Gamora's eyes was too much to ignore, so he sighed.

"When I found out that I was a Jotun," he said lowly, "I hated myself for it. All I wanted was to proof to Odin that I was worthy to be his son. That I was rightfully Asgardian. Worthy, like Thor was worthy." he swallowed as he remembered that day, "So I devised a plan to bring Laufey to Asgard, knowing that he would attempt to take Odin's life. I would then kill Laufey, saving Odin and gaining the throne. And finally gaining his approval."

"That's a complicated plan," she muttered.

"Well it worked," Loki told her. I killed Laufey before he could kill Odin. But then Thor arrived." Loki sighed, "He told mother, and she was very disappointed. And yes, granted I tried to kill Thor a few times during all that, which I probably shouldn't have done. But in the end I did it all for Odin's approval. I would have done it all again, and more if I knew I'd have Odin's approval." Loki gulped hard, "I was reduced to begging for it. Hanging off the end of Asgard, I all but begged him to love me as much as he loved Thor."

Gamora had finally stopped looking at her blade, and her eyes were fixed on Loki, "What did he say?" she asked quietly.

Loki looked up from his lap, "No."

Gamora blinked at him, "And?"

"That's all." Loki said, "Just... 'No."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Oh. Wow that's... wow."

Loki shrugged one shoulder, leaning back.

"So much for Fathers," she sighed as she leaned back.

They lay back on they sofas, ready to once again sit there in companionable silen-

"My father originally created me to be a new body for himself,"

The voice was new, and alarmingly close, causing both Loki and Gamora to leap up from the couches, an undignified sound escaping from one or both of them

"Although whether or not Ultron can be classified as my father is still quite debatable." The new addition carried on, ignoring the fact that it now had several knives pointed in its direction. "But it is my opinion that the fact that a part of Ultron is also a part of me immediately eliminates the possibly of him having any type of parentage over me. So I suppose if you want to be technical, the idea and original constructing of my mind and my being came from Tony Stark and Doctor Banner. So perhaps one or both of them would be considered my father."

The new addition continued, still unphased by the shock of his companions.

"Although it is also true that I was ultimately brought to life by the lightning of Thor. He too might stake claim to my parentage if he so pleased. And I supposed either way you were to look at it, no matter who my father, is, he is significantly better that either of yours."

The lengthy silence that followed was finally what suggested to the newcomer that he had perhaps startled the two.

"Oh dear," he said when he realized, "I do apologize. I had thought my skills in human interaction were improving, but I suppose this new state of death can make me forget my manners. It completely slipped my mind. Allow me to introduce myself."

He held out a red hand, ignoring the blades in the hands of the other two.

"My name is Vision. I don't believe we've met."


	3. Chapter 3

Gamora was the first to lower her knife. Loki wasn't so quick to let his guard down. Although even he had to admit, this 'Vision' did not seem to be much of a threat.

"Gamora." she introduced herself. "This is Loki."

Vision nodded at her, and then at Loki. Again, he seemed completely unconcerned by the fact that his knives were still out.

"Gamora and Loki." he said, "I am happy to meet you both."

Gamora stepped forward, her eyebrow raised, "You don't look very happy."

"Yes well... I am dead." Vision said, matter of factly, "It's not a happy thought."

The other two couldn't help but agree.

"So Thanos killed you too, huh." Gamora said going back to her sofa.

"He did," Vision nodded, "Well, he did the second time. It was much more painful than the first, I must admit. Which is strange, considering I didn't think I could feel pain. Not the physical sort, at least."

Loki and Gamora shared a glance over the strange man. ... Being... Whatever he was.

"Pardon my intrusion," Loki spoke up, still not having put away his knives, "But what are you, exactly?"

Vision looked down as he thought about it, "Rhodes calls me a robot," he said, "But I do not think he is correct. I'm certainly not human. Nor a god." his head tilted slightly to the side. He let out a small smile, "Wanda often calls me an angel." he said softly. He looked like he was about to continue, but whatever words he had to say afterwards stayed stuck in his throat. They were all once again enveloped in silence.

A look was shading over Vision's face. Defeat? Sadness? Grief?

Loki didn't know. He never much cared for the feelings of others. The fact that he was even pondering it now was strange as it is, and not for the first time, he wondered if death was making him soft.

He decided not to think on it too much. Whatever it was this Vision was feeling, it was making him look just pathetic enough for Loki to no longer see him as a threat, so he withdrew his knives, and sat back down.

Vision did not move or speak for another while, and Loki sighed. He shook his head at himself, and with a wave of his hand, he conjured up a chair, giving the red being a silent invitation to sit down.

Not that an invitation was necessary since Loki didn't own this... whatever this was.

How did they still not know what this was?

At the same time as Loki, Vision looked around at their surroundings, turning in a full circle, "Is this heaven?" he asked suddenly.

Loki couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle. he had heard of the human version of Valhalla, and he was quite positive that this was not it.

Gamora smiled at the thought. She too had heard about Heaven. Peter had mentioned it a few times. Nothing but happiness. All the time. It sounded wonderful.

"If this is heaven, I would feel cheated," she said, "And besides, with all the things I've done, I never thought that's were I'd end up after death."

"I'd have to agree with the green lady," Loki nodded, "Looks like you're the only Angle among us, son of Thor."

His tone had a mocking edge to it, but if Vision noticed, he didn't say.

"Oh no, I'm not really an Angel." he said, feeling the need to explain, "Wanda only said it as a term of endearment."

Loki blinked at him a few times. He fought back a sigh. How was he supposed to insult someone that didn't understand sarcasm?

At his side, Gamora couldn't help but smile, suddenly reminded of Drax, and subsequently, the rest of the Guardians. And of Peter... She shook the thought out of her head and concentrated on the conversation at hand.

"And there is no need to call me the son of Thor," Vision continued, "as I said, the idea of Thor being my father is nothing but mere speculation."

An idea suddenly occurred to Gamora, "Hang on, Loki, you are Thor's brother. And if Thor being Vision's father were to be something more than mere speculation, wouldn't that make you Vision's uncle?"

Loki's eyes widened, and Vision merely tilted his head, thinking about it. Loki looked from his furrowed eyebrows to Gamora's.

"No!" he said immediately, "I am not his uncle."

Gamora's smirked, going back to playing with her blade, "i kinda think you are."

Loki wanted to protest some more, but he knew that that would do him no good at the moment. So he turned his irritation back to the robot looking intently at him.

He huffed, "I went through all the trouble of making you a chair," he glared, "Are you going to sit down, or do you plan on just floating about for the rest of eternity?"

Vision blinked at that statement, and then he looked down. He was surprised when he saw that his feet were not touching to floor.

"I'm floating." he said, mostly to himself, "How odd."

Gamora raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that not something you do?"

"Oh, I float all the time," Vision clarified, "The ability to levitate above the ground is one of the various powers I possess. However..." he paused, "I assumed that with the Stone gone, my powers would be gone with it."

Gamora's fingers stopped, and her eyes flicked up.

"The Stone?" she asked.

"Yes," Vision nodded, "The stone."

He finally, lowered himself to the ground, and then sat down in the chair Loki had kindly provided. When it didn't seem like he was about to elaborate, Gamora sat up straight.

"What 'Stone', Vision."

He tilted his head at her, "They call it the Mind Stone," he said,and pointed to his forehead. For the first time, Gamora noticed that the gray spot on it was rather... a notch, one that looked like it was emptier than it was supposed to be, "The infinity Stone that Thanos ripped from my head."

Now, both Gamora and Loki were sitting straight up, looking at Vision with wide eyes. Vision only stared back.

"He has another Stone." Loki said lowly, "He... he has another Stone."

"Yes." Vision said forlornly.

"I thought the Avengers were supposed to defend the remaining stones," Gamora said through gritted teeth. She whipped to Loki, "You told me that the Avengers would defend them."

"The Avengers did." Vision told her. "We did everything we could. I did everything I could to protect the Stone in my possession." he looked down, taking a breath, "Even going as far as destroying it. I broke my Wanda's heart when I... when I had to beg her to kill me to keep Thanos from obtaining this Stone."

"And your Wanda failed." Loki snarled.

"She did not." Vision's eyes snapped to Loki's his expression showing the closest thing to anger since they had seen him, "She did not fail. She destroyed the stone. Destroying me along with it, and causing herself great pain in the process."

"Then how did Thanos get the Stone if it was destroyed?" Gamora tried her hardest not to shout, but her fear and frustration was beginning to show. And by Visions next statement, her fear proved justified.

"Thanos turned back time." he said. '"He brought me back to life and ripped the stone from my head."

Gamora was shaking her head as he said it, "That's impossible. That's... that's not possible. He can't just turn back time."

"He can." Loki spoke lowly, "He can if he had the Time Stone."

She was still shaking her head, "No. No, that's not possible. No. No."

"Gamora-"

"If he has the Mind Stone and the Time Stone that means... that means he's got them all. He's got them all and now..."

She sank back into the sofa, shaking her head, unable to continue.

"Now... what?" Vision asked her, "What will he do?"

Before Gamora could even attempt to answer, there was a sudden sound. And it didn't come from the three of them.

All heads snapped to the side where suddenly, as if out of nowhere, there lay a man.

He scrambled to his feet, pushing himself up, with an arm made of metal, head snapping around all the while, looking for something. Looking for someone.

He gasped at the emptiness.

"Steve?"


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't fright that made the others stand this time.

At this point, it was obvious that Thanos was killing at a rapid rate. And that somehow, those he killed ended up here. Wherever here was.

The newcomer of course, didn't know that yet.

He looked around frantically, his eyes always glossing over the other three as if he didn't see them. He was very obviously looking for a specific thing. A specific person.

Probably this Steve whose name he kept calling.

The others just stood watching him as he orientated himself. Eyes wide and body stiff.

It wasn't long until he finally focused enough to see that he wasn't alone.

He blinked at the trio standing by lone couches in the middle of this nothing.

"Oh. H-Hi."

Gamora tilted her head at him. Loki raised an eyebrow. Vision stepped forward.

"Sergeant Barnes." he greeted, "The Winter Soldier."

The man immediately shook his head, "It's… it's just Bucky, actually."

"Oh, I see." Vision said, "My apologies, Bucky. Tony only ever referred to you as The Winter Soldier."

Bucky nodded in understanding. He guessed that made sense.

"You two know each other then?"

Bucky looked behind Vision at the tall man with black hair. And knives at his side.

"We fought on opposite sides in a German airport almost two years ago." Vision informed him, "It was a very heated disagreement between Iron Man and Captain America."

"Captain America." Loki cut in, "That would be Steve, if I'm not mistaken." He looked at this Winter Soldier… this Bucky, who started looking around again.

"Where… where is Steve?" he asked, his voice small, "What is this? Where… where am I?"

"You're dead." The man said simply, "Killed by Thanos, we presume."

Bucky blinked at him some more.

"Okay." He said slowly, "Alright."

He took another turn, looking around. He nodded again, "Okay."

Gamora was surprised, to say the least. She hadn't expected a human to react so well to finding out that they were dead. Provided that this man was human. She had never met one with an arm made of metal before.

Rocket would have gone crazy for this.

As it turned out, Gamora wasn't the only one who thought his reaction was unsatisfactory.

"Okay?" Loki asked him, "That's all you have to say? You're dead."

The man was still looking around as he gave a slight shrug, "Yes well, I just came out of a fight with a purple monster and his alien army in a secret African Planet, next to a lightning god, a raccoon with a gun, and a talking tree. And now I'm talking to a green woman." he sighed as he finally stopped turning around to face the three, "So you could say my perspective on the unbelievable has changed a bit."

Loki stepped towards the man with newly focused eyes. He had already filtered out what he had just heard, focusing on the only important that had come out of this Bucky's mouth.

"Lightning god." He repeated, coming closer, "You say you fought with a lightning god."

Bucky was still very aware of the knives at the man's side as he approached him. He straightened himself up, his stance ready, just in case. But despite the obviously manic look on his face or the weapons he held, the way he asked about the 'Lightning god', made Bucky hold back a little.

"Yeah." He answered him, "Thor."

The man exhaled, as if he had been holding a breath. It's only then that the knives at his sides disappeared back into his sleeves.

Bucky pretended that that was normal, as he had been doing a lot that day.

"Yeah, Thor saved all our asses when he showed up," Bucky continued. It seemed as if this guy needed to know a bit more, but couldn't, or wouldn't, ask, "We were losing. Badly. And then he just came outta the sky with the raccoon and the little tree guy."

Gamora's face broke into a sad smile at hearing about her family, "Rocket and Groot," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Bucky nodded, "Yeah, them. You know 'em?" Once again, he was telling himself that there was absolutely nothing strange about any of this. Talking to this green lady about Flora and Fauna was fine. Completely normal.

"Never mind them," Loki cut in, claiming Bucky's attention again, "What of Thor? Tell me about my brother! What happened?"

Bucky was at his full height again. Brother. Well that made his frantic behavior understandable.

"Like I said. He showed up and kicked ass. He turned the whole thing around. And we finally had the upper hand. And then Thanos showed up and beat us down. Again. And then Thor…" Bucky shook his head, still in awe of what he had seen, "Thor tuck that Axe of his right into his chest."

Gamora's hopeful gasp rang out. She remembered Thor promising to do just that, "He did? He… he killed him? He actually killed him?"

Bucky saw the hopeful looks on their faces. He sighed softly, "I… No. No I… I don't think he did."

"But you just said-"

"He stopped him from killing us all, right there and then but… but Thanos didn't die. He just disappeared. He snapped his fingers and then he disappeared." Bucky stared down at his hands, thinking back. Still not understanding how it had happened. Not understanding what had happened.

"He snapped his fingers." Bucky said quietly, still looking down at his hands, "He just snapped his fingers."

Seconds passed in silence, and then Bucky looked up, "I…I remember seeing my hands just... just disappear. Turn to dust." he swallowed hard, "And then I was looking at... at Steve and then... this. Here."

Gamora hadn't needed to hear the rest. As soon as she heard that Thanos snapped his fingers, her heart sank to the floor.

"What... what does this mean?" Vision asked, seeing her distress.

"His plan was to vanish half the Universe," her voice was monotone as she spoke to the floor, "Make them disappear. Into dust."

"And he's done it?" Bucky asked, "That's what that snap was? Destroying half the Universe?"

No one answered him. Perhaps they didn't know how to.

In front of Bucky, Loki sat down on a chair that had appeared suddenly beneath him. It was jarring how quickly his expression had changed from one of hope, to one that could only be described as utter defeat.

"Hey..." Bucky called to him softly, "Maybe... maybe we're wrong. Maybe-"

The dark chuckle that escaped Loki was almost cruel as his eyes flashed up to the human, "No. No, you imbecile, we are not wrong. Thanos has done it. He has won. He had beaten every single one of us and now..."

He stopped abruptly, his clenched fists shaking. He fell back onto his chair, a fist over his mouth.

Bucky blinked at him, and then up at the other two, "And now?"

This time it was Vision who spoke, he too looking as if the world were on his shoulders.

"And now," he said softly, "People will die. All over the Universe, people will die."

His eyes stared at nothing as he shook his head slightly, "We failed."

Bucky looked at the faces around him. The hopelessness radiating from all of them.

And now, radiating from him as well.

"It's about to get a lot more crowded in here, isn't it." he said quietly.

The words were barely out of this mouth when a sharp gasp was heard.

He turned to see a man in a crouch, head snapping from side to side before dark eyes landed on him.

"Bucky?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Panther rose, his eyes wide at his surroundings, flashing from Bucky, to the three behind him, and to the vast emptiness around him.

"T'Challa." Bucky all but lurched forward towards his friend.

T'Challa couldn't keep his eyes from going around and around, again and again, waiting to see something and seeing nothing. His eyes finally landed on his friend.

"What is this?" he said slowly.

"Aw, no," Bucky shook his head at his friend, "No, you're dead too?"

T'Challa's already wide eyes seemed to widen even more, "Dead?" he snapped, "what do you mean, dead?"

Before anyone could elaborate, there was a croak, and then Gamora, who had been silent for a while, let out a loud cry.

"Groot!" she gasped, launching herself away from her chair to the floor, where suddenly, there sat Groot.

His big eyes looked up at her, as she dropped down next to him.

"No, no no, Groot," she shook her head as Groot's arms went around her immediately.

"I am Groot?" he asked softly.

Gamora closed her eyes as his head rested against her chest. How did she tell a teenager that yes, he was dead?

He was a kid. How could she tell him that.

In the end, she didn't have to. Because just then, they were joined by another.

She was on the floor, her hair covering her face, and her hands out in front of her, as if laying her hands on something.

Something that was no longer there.

Her whole body was shaking, her red hair shimmering around her head. She seemed to be radiating heat, and everyone almost instinctively took a step back, even Gamora drawing Groot further towards herself.

Everyone seemed afraid. Well, almost everyone.

"No." Vision's voice was a whisper as he floated towards her, "No,"

The woman didn't look up, even as she heard the voice. Her body just kept trembling. Vision stopped in front of her, lowering down onto his knees.

"Wanda," his voice was just a breath, as he reached out his hand, reaching under the curtain of red hair and placing his hand on her cheek.

Only then did the trembling stop, her hair stilling, falling back flat against her head.

"Wanda," he whispered again.

Only then did she move. Her head lifting up slowly, her face emerging from her hair, her eyes locked on the face in front of her.

"Vis?" she whispered in disbelief, her trembling hands lifting slowly to touch his face, "Vis?"

"Vision's hand rose to cover hers, "Yes love. I'm here. I'm here."

Eyes still wide, she shook her head, "This is heaven isn't it. I'm in heaven?"

Before anyone could answer her, they were once again interrupted by a very loud curse.

And then a groan from Bucky.

Sam Wilson was on the ground, and then he wasn't. He leapt up as soon as he felt that something was different. That he wasn't in the Wakandan Jungle anymore, and instead he was...

"What the fuck?" he all but yelled.

"Dammit Sam, there's a kid right here."

Sam's head snapped around, and he saw Bucky.

"Aw hell," he shook his head, "I'm dead aren't I? I'm dead and this is hell?"

Bucky couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Really? Half the universe is dying and you're gonna choose to be childish?"

"Oh well excuse me Mister..." Sam paused before he could finish his insult. He blinked, and took the time to look at the faces around him. he looked back at Bucky, "Wait. Wait what do you mean, half the Universe is dying?"

Again, before an answer could come, they were interrupted with a gasp.

From the ground, the young girl scrambled to her feet, her face full of fright as she was bombarded by her surroundings. Before she could even regain her bearings, a loud voice grabbed her attention.

"Shuri!" T'Challa exclaimed, stunned at seeing his sister.

Shuri let out a relieved choke when her eyes locked on him.

"Brother!" she cried out, her arms already outstretched. T'Çhalla caught her in a hug, letting her collapse onto him, "What... what happened? What is going on? Everyone is disappearing! They are turning to dust, T'Çhalla, our people are dying! They are dead! They... they..." Shuri slowed down as she blinked at the room, and then up at the forlorn look on her brothers face.

"Oh god..." she whispered, "We..." she shivered as she realized, "We... are dying." she looked at her hands, as if making sure they were still there. And then up at her brother, "I am dead too, aren't I."

T'Challa had never seen his sister look so frightened, and he did not know how to comfort her. He didn't even get the chance, because just then, a soft gasp rang out around them.

All eyes snapped around, and suddenly, a woman stood there, her eyes were huge, and she had antenna sprouting from her head.

She blinked around at everyone around her, "Something happened." she said, her voice incredibly soft, but more than loud enough to be heard in the deafening silence.

"Mantis." Gamora called out with a crack in her voice, holding out her hand.

Mantis gasped, running over to the two who were now standing up together, "Groot! Gamora! You're alive!"

Gamora shook her head sadly, her hand reaching out for the other woman's, "No, Mantis." she said softly, "No, I'm not. None of us are."

Mantis's wide eyes looked around the room, and then back at Gamora. And then at Groot.

"Oh," she said simply, understanding dawning on her. "That is very bad."

"So... am I dead too?"

The three Guardians turned with a gasp, and there was Drax, suddenly standing behind them.

Mantis stood again, "Hi Drax." she smiled sweetly, yet sadly, "I am sorry you are dead."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

Gamora's eyes shut when she heard that voice, "Peter," she breathed.

"Oh god." He all but whimpered, "Gamora, oh my god." She suddenly felt his arms around her, and it took everything in her not to crumble.

Because she never thought she would ever feel his arms again. But her feeling them now... it meant he was dead too. And Peter being dead was the worst thing Gamora could think of.

But still, her arms wound around him, her eyes squeezing tighter.

"Peter." she breathed again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah you should be Quill, this is your doing!" Drax glared at his Captain, "You should apologize profusely!"

Quill knew he was right. And he was all ready to start grovelling, but before he could begin-

"It's no one's fault," a deep voice interrupted, "Although Mister Quill's actions didn't do us any good, it is not his fault."

Eyes turned from Gamora and Quill to the newest addition to the group.

His feet were about a foot off the ground, and his red cloak billowed behind him, even though there wasn't even a breath of wind.

Doctor Strange looked out at all the faces around him. He knew very few of them, but he had seen every one of them.

He had seen them in almost every one of the fourteen million six hundred and five outcomes he had been witness too.

He had seen them all die. And then he had seen...

He shook his head.

It wasn't wise to think of such things when they hadn't even happened yet.

"I'm sorry but, who the hell are you?" Sam Wilson was the first to speak up. The answer came from way across the floor.

"He's Doctor Strange," Loki drawled out. Eyes turned to him as he lounged on his sofa, seemingly unaffected by any of this, "He's a Sorcerer from Earth. Sworn to protect the planet." he shot the wizard a bitter smile, "Job very well done, Doctor."

Strange couldn't even bring himself to shoot anything back at the god of mischief. He let the blame wash over him and did nothing about it.

"Okay, what happened to ít's no one's fault?" Bucky muttered.

"Except Quill," Drax was quick to mutter, "It is entirely Quill's fault."

"Drax stop it," Gamora snapped at him, "Now is not the time for this."

"Nah I agree with Mr. Christmas lights over here." Sam Wilson spoke up, trying not to think about the fact that he was talking to multicolored aliens, "We are dead. If ever there was a time to blame someone, now would be it."

"Sam, come on-" Bucky tried to stop him but was cut off.

"Now I don't like being dead, alright?" he continued, "Kicking someone's ass would make me feel a whole lot better about it, so how about we find out what this Quill guy did to make it his fault, and then get to kicking his ass."

Drax was all ready to speak up and explain Quill's doings, but before he could even speak, a gasping, spluttering sounded out, and all heads snapped to the center off the scattered group.

Another one.

Stephen closed his eyes in defeat when he saw him. He lowered to the ground in defeat.

Not him too.

The child scrambled up off the floor into a crouch his wide frightened eyes darting all around. Something sounding like a whimper escaped him.

"Mis... Mister Stark?" his voice was soft as he called out, "What... what's going on? What... where's Mr. Stark?" It's then that the boy noticed the wizard.

"Doctor Strange!" he exclaimed, scrambling over to the man as he tried to get away from the strange faces around him.

The boy looked terrified, his face wet with fallen tears, and his body shaking so much it was almost convulsing. He almost collapsed onto Stephen.

"Doctor Strange," his relief at seeing the familiar face was tangible, his eyes still wearily darting around at everyone.

"What.. what's happening?" Peter asked, "What's going on? We... we were just in space. We were just... we were just... and now we're... oh my god, what's gong on?"

Strange wanted to think of a way to break to him easily, but someone beat him to it, "You're dead kid." Sam told him without hesitation, "welcome to the party."

Peter's eyes widened as he stared at the Falcon from behind Doctor Strange.

"D... dead?" he all but squeaked. His head shot up to Stephen, "I'm dead?"

Stephen sighed softly, placing a hand on the shoulder of Tony Stark's ward, "I'm afraid so."

Peter blinked. Many timed, "Oh... Okay," he nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, "Okay. Okay that... that's fine. Sure... yeah. Dead. I'm... that's... that's okay. That's fine. Yeah sure. That's... that's totally... yeah, okay. Okay, fine."

He swallowed hard again, wiping his face with shaking hands.

"Hey... hi everyone," he acknowledged the room, fighting back a whimper "I'm.. I'm Peter. Parker. Spi...Spider-man. S... sorry we're all dead."

"Do not apologize, boy of spiders," Drax answered him, "We all know that this is Quill's fault."

"Drax!"

Drax shrank back at Gamora's yell, "But it is." he muttered under his breath.

"It's not your fault Mister Lord." Peter spoke up again, despite his still trembling voice, "I'm sure we all would have died anyway," he shrugged, "But hey... at least we all made it to heaven. Right?" he looked back at Stephen, "That... that's what this is, right? It's not hell, right? I mean, I stole some gum one time but I put it back, I swear."

"We're not in heaven." Strange told Peter, "And we're not in hell."

"Then what is this?" T'Challa demanded, "What are we? What is this place."

"And are y'all sure that we're dead?" Sam spoke up again, "I mean, I feel pretty living, right now, so maybe we need to go over that theory again. Cause I'm pretty sure that being dead should feel a little different than this."

Everyone thought of Sam's words, seeing that they kinda made sense. They all turned to Strange for answers, and he sighed.

Strange looked over all the faces, and not for the first time that day, he hated that he had to be the one who knew.

"We're not alive," he started quietly, "It may feel that way, but that's because we-" he swept his arm over the group, "We are souls."

There was silence as he waited for that to sink in before he continued, "We are souls, and we are trapped. Not in heaven, and not in hell," he could see the realization, and subsequent horror dawning over some faces as they realized it before he said it.

"We're trapped here. Inside the Soul Stone


	6. Chapter 6

Loki hadn't quite known what to expect.

These people were dead. Vanished from the Universe they knew. Dead.

He'd never quite experienced this either, so he didn't know what to expect.

Confusion? Guilt? Anger?

Yes, definitely anger. Rage. Fury.

Sadness

Depression.

Any of those.

However, he certainly hadn't been expecting this... nothing.

There was absolutely nothing. Now, Loki didn't claim to be some kind of expert on emotions, but even he knew that people should feel a bit more than nothing when they died.

Everyone was sitting in their little groups and basically sulking. Which, he guessed, kind of made sense.

Seeing as they were dead and all.

Loki, at Gamora's insistence, had conjured some more sofas.

A lot more sofas.

Gamora was sitting with her Guardians. Her family, as she had told Loki. By the looks of it, someone was missing, because the Groot kept asking about him. And if Loki remembered those Groot lessons well, the missing Guardian was called Rocket. And he heard them mention someone called Nebula, the sister Gamora had been speaking off.

Vision had not left the red headed woman's side since she arrived. Her name was Wanda, as he had heard, and of all the people around here, it didn't seem like she really minded being dead.

She smiled a lot whenever she looked at Vision. A great contrast from the first time she Loki had seen her. She was a witch. Loki was sure of it. He couldn't help but wonder how powerful she was. Obviously, not as powerful as Loki himself, but still, he wished to know.

T'Challa and his sister Shuri were deep in discussion. From what he had heard, the two were the King and Princess of their country, Wakanda.

Well, they had been. Before they had died. It seemed that that was the issue they were discussing at the time.

Doctor Strange sat in his chair with his back straight and his eyes closed. Whether he was sleeping or meditating was unclear, but he didn't seem to be there at the moment. Either way, the 'Spiderman' child had wide eyes glued on the doctor the entire time, as if the man were God himself.

Bucky, the man with the metal arm, was sitting with Sam Wilson. Loki had made sure to make their chair a love seat rather than two separate ones like the others He had hoped that it would irritate them, and by the way they looked, it looked like he had been right

They didn't seem to like each other very much, as was evident by the way Sam would shoot Bucky a hard glare every time he so much as said a word to him.

Their exchanges, or lack thereof, were quite amusing, hence Loki's refusal to make them separate chairs.

Loki, of course, was sitting by himself.

Just as he liked it really. He was used to being alone, so he wasn't at all bothered.

He was quite bored though. And seeing all these people deep in discussion made him curious.

He really shouldn't have spied on them... but he was the god of mischief, so really, he had no choice.

Loki left the illusion of himself on his plush sofa, and the next thing, he was a fly, finding itself in the arm of the couch that held Gamora.

She was sitting with her back straight, and Loki would have thought nothing of it if it weren't for the hand that was griping tightly onto the hand of the human Guardian. Quill, was it?

Loki had arrived just in time to hear the one called Drax finish a story.

"-And that is why it's all Quill's fault." He said with a nod.

Quill was staring at his lap, unblinking, while Gamora stared at him with a blank face. It seemed that Quill was used to this look, because he was doing everything in his power not to meet it.

Gamora blinked for the first time in a while.

"So…" she said quietly, "So you… you had him."

"Yes," nodded Drax.

"You had the Gauntlet off his hand."

"Correct,"

"But he broke out of Mantis' spell because Peter…"

"Because Peter woke him up, yes," Drax confirmed.

Gamora was still looking at Peter with a blank stare.

Quill just cleared his throat and scratched his neck, while Drax glared at him with his arms crossed, and Mantis looked from one Guardian to the other, looking quite scared.

Groot was just picking at a leaf growing on his arm, seemingly uninterested in the whole conversation.

"Peter," Gamora finally said.

Peter said nothing.

"Peter look at me."

He didn't look.

"Peter-"

"Okay, I just wanna say, from the bottom of my heart… my bad,"

"Peter-"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" he finally snapped, "I'm sorry! I didn't… I didn't… I wasn't thinking, okay? He'd just told us that he had killed you!" he finally looked at Gamora, "He told us that he had killed you, Gamora. Of course I wasn't thinking. How was I supposed to think anything when he had killed you?" Quill's voice broke, and he looked back at his lap, "I know I didn't exactly help the fight," he said softly, "I know I screwed up. Big time. I know that. But he killed you. He told us you were dead, and I was just supposed to sit back quietly? No. No way. I'm sorry I ruined everything. I know it's my fault, I do. But I can't apologise for how I reacted when I found out that the one thing I love more than anything was dead. I can't apologise for that. I won't."

Gamora was still staring at Quill, but her face was no longer blank. Or angry.

"Peter." She said softly, "Peter look at me."

He still didn't move. So Gamora reached up and turned his face towards her.

Peter blinked rapidly, seemingly trying to blink away tears. He frowned when he saw her face.

"You're… you're not angry." he said slowly, "Why… why aren't you angry?"

"Oh I am." She scoffed, "But still… you punched Thanos in the face for me."

Peter's eyes lit up. He grinned, "I did. I totally punched him in the face."

Gamora smiled softly at him, shaking her head fondly.

Drax's frown only deepened, "But did you hear the part where he ruined everything?" he asked Gamora, "I think you missed the part where he ruined everything."

Loki fought off a scoff at the group. Flies didn't scoff, so instead, he just left the arm of the sofa, moving onto the next one.

The one which sat Vision and the Witch. They weren't doing much talking. Just leaning against each other and holding hands and being generally nauseating.

Loki was about to move on when the witch let out a small laugh.

Vision looked at her with a smile, "What is it Wanda?"

She just shook her head, still laughing, and then looked up at Vision.

"Nothing just… you remember one of the last things you said to me when we were still alive?"

"Well yes, Wanda I remember everything. Would you like me to recall all our conversations from the last few hours of our lives?"

His genuine-ness when asking the question made Wanda grin.

"No Vis that's okay. I'm talking about when we were in Wakanda. When you... when you told me to kill you. You said, "We are out of time."

"Oh." Vision nodded, "Yes I remember that too."

Wanda nodded, "All we've wanted for the past two years was to have more time, you know. And now… it seems like all we've got is time."

"That is true," nodded Vision, "Well, as they say, be careful what you wish for."

Wanda sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, it's true."

They sat in silence for a little while again, and then Wanda spoke.

"You know another thing you said to me?"

Vision tilted his head.

"You said you loved me."

Even as a fly, Loki noticed how Vision froze.

He cleared his throat, "I... uh… I, um… yes. I realise that that… that was never something I had said before. And I... well, I…. I um…I... I did… say that. Uh, ahem, you see I… I was…. I… you were… I… uh…. I-"

"I love you too."

Vision shut up promptly, his eyes wide at Wanda, He let out a loud sigh, "Oh good. That's very good. I never wanted to say it until I was absolutely certain you would reciprocate. That… that's why I waited until I was about to die."

Wanda shook her head fondly at him, "that's absolutely awful, Vis. You know, honesty is an important part of every relationship. Or so I've heard."

Vision smiled at her, "I've heard that as well." He cleared his throat softly, "So... so this is… a relationship then?"

She gaped at him, "It's been two years Vis."

He nodded quickly, "Yes. Yes of course. Yes."

Her half smile never left her face as he grew more and more flustered.

"Well," Vision cleared his throat again, "Since honesty is such an important part of... of this relationship, I feel I should be honest about something else."

Wanda's eyebrows rose, "Yeah?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat nervously again, "When we were in Wakanda and you… you were about to… well… destroy the stone. I told you that it was alright because you could never hurt me. Remember that?"

"Vividly." She said.

"Alright well… well that was a lie." Vision admitted, causing red eyebrows to shoot up, "It actually hurt a great deal. Dying. Both times really. But especially when you were doing it because it took so long." He wasn't looking at her anymore, which was good because her gaping mouth didn't look very happy.

"vision!" she gaped.

"I'm only being honest! Like you told me to be."

Loki took this as his que to leave. Fighting couples were not his forte. He flew off their sofa, and found himself on the one that housed the King and Princess.

Loki almost bypassed their conversation completely. He wasn't very interested in the goings on of Kingdoms he didn't care about, but as it turned out, their conversation was far from what he had been expecting.

"Shuri," the King sighed, holding the bridge of his nose, "For the last time, that is not why they are called sneakers."

Shuri looked at him like he was being particularly stupid, "Sneakers, T'Challa. Because they sneak."

"But we were just in America, and they told you that that is false."

"America is wrong brother." she said, matter-of-factly.

T'Challa shook his head, "If they invented the sneakers, don't you think it's their right to decide why they are called sneakers?"

"And that is why I have designed a better version. They don't even touch the ground, brother. Perfect for sneaking. So, as the new inventor of the sneaker, it is my right to give them a new definition."

T'Challa shook his head, "No. No, that is not how it works. And besides, floating shoes? Really Shuri?"

"Well yes, obviously." she shrugged, "I only have one working pair at the moment." her shoulders slumped suddenly, "I swear those still alive had better not touch my lab."

T'Challa smiled sadly at her, "Okoye and Mother will kill anyone who tries,"

Shuri nodded curtly, "Good. The world deserves my Sneakers. And besides, my first pair was made specifically for Nakia," she smiled, "I hope she finds them."

T'Challa's smile seemed even sadder than before, "She will." he said softly, "And she will wear them with pride."

"While she drives a sword up Thanos's purple little-"

"Shuri, no!"

Loki flew away from the two. He didn't really want to be around them. He especially didn't like that Princess, Shuri. he didn't know why.

A tiny part of him, that he usually ignored, told him it was because she had her older brother with her, and Loki did not, and he was just jealous.

The more rational part of him, of course, dismissed that thought immediately and concluded that he didn't like her because... well, he just didn't like her.

So he moved on, and landed at the sofa's that sat the sorcerer and the child.

Peter, as he had introduced himself, was still looking at Strange with wide eyes, while the doctor just looked at him tiredly.

"Okay yeah, but what's your actual name? I feel like since we just died together, we should at least know each other's name."

Doctor Strange blinked, "Peter, I told you my name."

"But your real name," insisted the child.

The doctor just looked tired, "Stephen..." he said.

Peter nodded, "Yeah..."

"...Strange."

"But what's your real name?"

Loki flew away immediately. It seemed like this conversation was going to take a while.

He landed on the Love Seat that sat The Winter Soldier and the Falcon. The two were sitting as far apart as they could manage, just staring straight ahead`

Silence. Finally. Why couldn't the others just sit quietly like these two? People needed to appreciate a good-

"Do you think he's okay?"

The fly sighed. He spoke too soon.

The Falcon glared out of the corner of his eye, "I thought we agreed not to talk."

"I know. But I'm just wondering… you think he's okay?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm dead."

"Yeah but... do you think he's okay?"

The Falcon let out a long sigh, "Bucky, I'm seriously gonna need you to shut up."

"Sam, Steve is all alone out there. With both of us dead, who knows what stupid thing he's gonna do?"

"He's not alone, he's got Nat. She'll set him straight."

"Yeah but do you think he'll be-"

"For god's sake man!"

Loki couldn't help but smile to himself. Besides silence, his next favourite thing was seeing others argue. Perhaps he should have made their chair even smaller...

He was back to his body only moments after. Once again, he looked around at everyone. The Guardians. The Vision and the Witch. The King and the Princess. The Sorcerer and the Spider-boy. The Winter Soldier and the Falcon.

What a sad bunch they all were.

Loki felt sorry for them, really. But he felt ever sorrier for himself. He's the one who had to deal with them after all. Deal with all their sadness and their angst and all their... feelings.

For who knows how long?

...How long?

How long would they be here? Why were they here?

...and how would they get out?

Loki shut his eyes with a sigh. Well, it looked like they had all the time in the world to figure it out


	7. Chapter 7

"So... I have a question."

Heads looked up all over as they all turned to Peter Parker.

For a while now, everyone had been preoccupied, talking within their own groups, not minding anyone else. For the first time in a while, they all turned away from their own conversations.

Peter cleared his throat before he continued.

"So like, um, where is everybody?"

The room was quiet for a while, "What are you talking 'bout, kid?" Sam sighed.

Peter shrugged, "Well, we're all here because Thanos turned us all to dust, right? Us and half the entire Universe. So like... where's the rest of the Universe?"

Again, everyone fell silent as Peter's words were processed. That... that was a good question.

Where was everyone?

"You're wrong." This time, everyone turned to Loki, being the first to break the confused silence.

Peter raised his eyebrows, "Huh?"

"Not all of us were killed due to Thanos's Snap."

"Yes, thats true." Gamora spoke up, "Loki, Vision and I were in here way before he Snapped."

"So then how exactly did you die?" Shuri asked.

"He threw me off a cliff as a sacrifice to retrieve the Soul Stone."

"Sacrifice?" Bucky narrowed his eyes, "h...how?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Sacrifices are supposed to be something special, right. So what makes you so important?"

Gamora narrowed her eyes at the crass man.

"I'm his daughter." she said loudly, so everyone would hear. She really didn't want to have to repeat that again.

"His daughter?" Shuri's eyebrows rose. "Gross."

Gamora wanted to be annoyed, but her lip twitched at the Princess's sass, "Yeah," she agreed. "It is pretty gross."

"What's it like having a dad like Thanos?" Peter asked, "You know, him being all... murderous and stuff."

"What's it like?" Gamora sighed at him, "Well, he threw me off a cliff and watched as my head split open on a hard rock at the bottom of it. And that's not even half as bad as what he did to my sister. If that doesn't answer your question, I don't know what will."

Peter nodded quickly, looking pretty ill, "Yeah... yeah okay, I got it."

"Okay, enough about your head splitting open at the bottom on a cliff," Quill said, he too was looking a little sick, "Let's move on. Like you, robot guy. How'd you die?"

"He's not a robot," Wanda spoke up immediately, "and he has a name."

Peter almost rolled his eyes, but this ladies glare made him refrain. He cleared his throat, "Okay then… the Vision. How'd you bite it?"

"Well, Thanos wanted the Mind Stone. And it was a part of me, so he merely ripped it out of my head. Resulting in my immediate death."

"Whoa," Quill winced, "Ouch, bro."

"Yes," Vision frowned, "It was very… ouch."

"Mr. Loki?" Peter spoke up after a beat of silence, "What about you?"

Loki had been hoping to be left out of this conversation, but seeing as all eyes were now on him, that didn't seem like a possibility.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Thanos crushed my throat." He said simply.

Everyone's eyes remained on him as they waited. When it seemed that he was done, Mantis was the one to speak, "why?"

Loki's narrowed eyes turned to her, "What do you mean, 'why?'. Why would a murderous lunatic need a reason to crush someone's throat?"

"Well it seems that Thanos would." this time it was T'Challa who spoke, "After all, he killed his daughter for the Soul Stone, and Vision for the Mind. It's only logical to assume that he had something to gain from your death as well."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Well your logic fails you, your highness. I had already given Thanos the Space Stone before he killed me. Of my own free will."

"You gave it to him?" Sam almost shouted, "You gave him the one thing he'd need to kill us all? What the hell man?!"

Sam knew that he wouldn't be speaking like this to Loki on any given day. He'd seen what the god had done to New York all those years ago. He knew what he could do. But he was already dead, so he really had nothing to lose.

Plus, he was angry, dammit.

Loki didn't even seem to care that Sam had raised his voice. His face was the mask of indifference, "Yes. I gave him the Stone. Some of us have a sense of self preservation. After all, you all nobly fought to keep him from getting the Stones, and yet here we are. Dead anyway."

"So you did it to save yourself," Wanda glared at him.

"Precisely." Loki smiled.

He was satisfied that the conversation was over, and then he heard a scoff.

"He's lying," Gamora told the group as she shook her head, "he did it because Thanos was threatening to kill his brother."

Loki's head snapped to her, his face showing emotion for the first time since they'd started talking.

"Hey!" He snapped angrily, trying to shut her up. Of course, she ignored him.

"He only gave him the Stone to save Thor. Not himself." She smiled at Loki, and only got a glare in return. He wouldn't say it, but he felt utterly betrayed. He had told her that when he thought that it would only be the two of them for the rest of eternity. He would have kept it to himself had he known that it might get out.

"Do the words 'in confidence' mean anything to you?" he hissed.

"Alrght, alright,." T'Challa, ever the peacemaker, put his hands up, "Let us not start something here, and get back to the issue at hand."

"Issue at hand?" Drax frowned tilting hia head, "There's a point to this? I wasn't listening."

There was a croaky sigh next to him, and then Drax turned as his shoulder was tapped.

"I am Groot." explained the teenager.

"Oh?"

"I am Groot." he said again.

"Alright..."

"I am Groot."

"I see." Drax nodded again, and then turned to Peter, "That is an excellent question, Man of Spiders. Where is everyone?"

The rest of the room watched on, confused.

"What... what just happened there?" Sam said quietly.

Bucky just shrugged, shaking his head.

Now that they were back to the issue at hand, everyone was quiet again, looking around at everyone else.

Everyone seemed to have the same thoughtful expression on their face.

Well, everyone except-

"I bet he knows." Quill spoke up quickly, pointing. Everyone's eyes followed his finger to Doctor Strange "I mean, you are the one who knew that we're in the Soul Stone. So I'm pretty sure you also know why."

Doctor Strange sighed. He didn't seem to be surprised that he had been targeted once again.

"Yeah doc, you've been awfully quiet about all this." Wanda narrowed her eyes.

Mantis tilted her head, "Yes. And did... did you not say before that you saw the future? Many, many times?"

Stephen's face was blank as he answered. He let out an inaudible sigh before replying, "I did."

"You saw the future?" Bucky frowned, "How? What... what do you mean by that?"

Stephen didn't want to answer, of course, but right now, what choice did he have?

"When I had the Time Stone," he explained to those who weren't there, "I went forward in time to see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

"Holy shit." Bucky said with wide eyes, " And... and what did you see?"

"I saw us lose, and I saw us win."

"Man, you're gonna have to be more specific, than that." Bucky pushed.

Stephen fought the urge to grit his teeth, "I don't know how specific you want me to be considering there were Fourteen million six hundred and five possible outcomes."

Bucky tried not to show how daunting that revelation was, "Yeah but... we won right? Some of those end with Thanos dead. Right?"

"One of them does."

Bucky blinked a few times before slumping back in his chair, "Well fuck."

Shuri took over for him, "How exactly does that happen?"

"I am not at liberty to sa-"

"Oh fuck that man, we deserve to know." This time it was Sam who spoke, glaring at the sorcerer, "We're here dead, but not quite dead, in this goddamned Soul place. If you know anything about why, we deserve to fucking know."

"I am Groot." nodded the teenager.

"Do not repeat his bad language." Quill reprimanded.

Stephen shook his head, "If I tell you what I saw, then it won't happen. The future is a fickle thing, and our chances are slim as it is. I cannot risk-"

"Our chances?" Peter perked up, "As in... our chances."

Shuri seemed to catch on to what he was thinking, "Are you saying that this version of the future where Thanos is defeated... it includes us. Us... alive?"

"But if it includes us alive then why the hell are we in here and not out there?" Quill threw his hands up.

Voices picked up all over the room, talking over each other, shouting, demanding and asking questions that were never answered.

Stephen finally raised his hand to stop the onslaught, "That's enough!"

They quietened almost immediately.

"Look, I'm not keeping information from you because I want to. I cannot tell you how this ends. I cannot tell you if our side wins, or how we win, or any of these things you ask of me, and for that, I truly am sorry."

"Well then what can you tell us?" Quill asked quietly, "Come on, throw us a bone here, doc. We're gonna go crazy in here."

"Can you... can you at least tell us more about this Soul Stone?" shrugged Peter, "Why it trapped us in here?"

Stephen shook his head, "I dont believe the Stone trapped us. I think... I think its just keeping us. Keeping our souls until such a time comes when we are needed."

"Needed?" Vision said quietly, "So then... we will be needed."

Stephen sighed again, "I believe," he said slowly, "That the reason we are in here, is because we are the ones who will be able to stop him. We will help win the final war."

Gamora finally spoke over the silence, "But... but us stopping him entails us not being in here."

"Yeah, exactly. How do we stop him if we're stuck in here?" Wanda asked.

"We dont. we cant."

"So that means that to win this war..." T'Challa said, "we must leave the Soul Stone. We must get back home."

Mantis frowned, her antenna quivering, "But... but how?"

Everyone looked around at each other with questioning gazes, but inevitably, all eyes eventually rested on Doctor Strange. Because after all, he had all the answers, didn't he?

But Stephen wasn't looking back at them. He could feel their eyes, but he couldnt look back at them as he had to utter three words he truly hated saying.

He really did hate knowing everything.

He swallowed, finally looking up at the Souls surrounding him.

He shook his head, and he sighed.

"I don't know." he lied.


	8. Chapter 8

Speculation about how and when they would escape the Soul Stone went on for ages after Doctor Strange made his revelation. He, of course, did not participate in the conversation. People would simply make a suggestion and watch his reaction to see if they were close. But Stephen's Poker face never faltered.

But still, the lot would not shut up. Stephen even tried to glance at Loki, the only one who wasn't harrassing him, to ask for help, but the god only smirked and waved his fingers.

Apparently he hadn't yet forgiven him for the whole falling in empty space for 30 minutes, thing.

Eventually, Strange decided to ignore them all, opting to meditate. And so they left him to float cross-legged above his chair with his eyes closed.

Whether the Sorcerer was meditating, sleeping, or just really good at staying still, they didnt know.

And so the heroes were forced to move onto other conversation.

Namely, their battles against Thanos.

"Well we already wrote told you how we lost," Quill said to the rough circle of heroes, "How did your fight fail?"

"We didn't exactly fail," tried Shuri.

"Well..." Quill took qn exaggerated look around, "It kinda looks like you did."

"Quill is correct," nodded Drax, "And to be truthful, I am quite sure you did far worse than we did."

There was a croaky snort next to Drax as Groot punched his arm.

"I am Groot!"

Gamora nodded, "He's right. Thanos did have all the Stone's by the time they tried to fight him. They were at a clear disadvantage.

Quill scoffed, "That is neither here nor there."

Seeing the impending argument, T'Challa decided to stop it before it could even begin.

"Look, let us not start another quarrel. We all fought with everything we had." his eyes snapped to Shuri before she could speak up, "All of us. Not one more than another."

Bucky couldn't help but let out a quiet snort, "Some people fought a bit too hard if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"Well I admire not giving up and standing up to Thanos, but some people were just being stupid. Like, I saw someone try to hold him back with his bare hands. What kind of idiot is going to try to stop a Titan with his bare hands? That's just stupid."

Next to him, Sam stared for a long time, then he snorted and looked to T'Challa, "You gonna tell him, or should I?"

T'Challa tried not to smirk, "You can take this one."

Bucky frowned at them, "Tell what?"

Sam shook his head at the man next to him, "Well Bucky, the only kind of idiot who'd go against a Titan with his bare hands is also the kind of idiot who'd jump on a grenade. Or jump out of a plane without a parachute. Or break through a 7 story high glass elevator. Or shoot up dangerous drugs to sneak into World War 2. You get where I'm going with this?"

The colour drained from Bucky's face as realisation hit him slowly. He slumped against the sofa, "Goddammit Steve," he growled.

Drax was in awe, "That is incredible! Tell us more of this brave soldier." he leaned forward, "Such reckless behaviour is most admirable. Quill, why aren't you as good as these other humans?"

Quill just glared at him, but T'Challa chuckled, feeling sorry fo the man, "Do not feel bad, Captain Quill. Captain America is not like most humans. Do not think to compare yourself to him."

Quill leaned back, chuffed at being defended by the handsome King. But then he shot up again.

"Wait wait wait wait. Did... did you say Captain America?"

"I did" nodded T'Challa.

Quill blinked. "Captain America. As in, Steve Rogers, Brooklyn born, punched Hitler in the face, Captain America?"

"That's the one," nodded Shuri with a smile."

"Captain America! He's alive?!" Quill was almost off his seat in excitement, "Oh my god. Oh my god, Captain America! I thought he was dead. How... how isn't he dead? Wouldn't he be like, a hundred years old by now?"

"One Hundred exactly, yes," nodded Vision, "Startling considering he looks no older that 30."

"Well you're one to talk." scoffed Wanda, "You're like, three."

Quill just shook his head, still in awe at the news that Captain America (The Captain America) was alive! "But... but how? How is that possible?"

"Apparently Super-Soldier-Serum means you never die," shrugged Sam, "Just ask this old geyser here. You've gotta be pushing about 150, right Barnes?"

Bucky didn't bother to answer, and just rolled his eyes at Sam.

"I am so confused, right now," Quill was still shaking his head, "How is that even possible?"

"Bucky will explain it to you," Sam yawned, "Who better to tell you about Captain America than his own boyfriend."

Quill's eyes went even wider, if that was possible, "You're Captain America's boyfriend?" he gasped, "oh my god, you're so lucky," he was so excited he didn't even notice the narrowed eyes Gamora threw at him from his side.

"Is that true?" Peter Parker gasped, unable to keep himself from jumping in, "Mr Barnes, Captain Rogers is your boyfriend?"

"N- no!" Bucky spluttered, "No that's not-"

"I didn't even know Cap liked dudes! Wow, I totally owe MJ twenty bucks."

"Wait no!" Bucky tried to cut in, but hardly anyone was paying attention.

"Well of course Rogers likes men," Loki rolled his eyes from his chair, suddenly interested in the conversation, "No straight man would wear a costume that unbearably tight."

"See Vis, I told you," Wanda muttered to her boyfriend.

"No!" Bucky tried to speak over the ruckus, "Stop, just... hang on a second-"

He was interuppted by Peter eagerly waving a hand at him, "Oh my god, it all makes so much sense now!"

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Sam was grinning from ear to ear, proud of himself for starting something, especially seeing how embarrased it made Bucky look.

"Well yeah," Peter carried on, "You know, the airport fight from two years ago? I mean, why else would Captain Rogers go against the other Avengers like that? I mean no one does that for a friend."

"Oh my god, no." Bucky shook his head quickly, "No no no, that's not what-"

"I can't believe I never figured it out before," Peter slapped his forehead, "and who better to date Captain America than Jesus himself?"

Bucky's spluttering turned to choking "What?" he all but wheezed "What the hell does that even mean?"

Peter shrunk back a bit when he realised what he just said.

"Well... well you gotta admit Mr Barnes," he shrugged, "You kinda look a lot like a...a sexy Jesus."

Bucky could only stare with bulging eyes and a gaping mouth. Before he could even say anything, there was another yell.

"That's it!" Quill snapped his fingers, "I couldn't figure out who you reminded me of, and now I get it!"

"Jesus?" Mantis tilted her head with a frown, "The one the humans worship?"

"Yeah!" Quill nodded excitedly, "He totally looks just like Jesus."

"I am Groot." Groot scoffed, shaking his head.

"He is right," Drax nodded, "If Jesus was as good looking as this man here, why would the humans kill him?"

"Wh- what did... what? No!" Bucky stuttered, shaking his head, "I don't look like... like Jesus. Stop saying that."

"I think it has a lot to do with your hair," Wanda chipped in.

"Oh yes definitely your hair." agreed Vision, "And also your new beard."

Shuri snorted, "If you think he looks like Jesus now, you should have seen him when he was all depressed and refused to bathe. The resemblance was uncanny."

"Shuri!" Bucky gaped at her.

"She is right, Bucky, I'm sorry." T'Challa said, not looking sorry at all, "You were like a sad nomad. I mean, you made friends with the lambs."

"Those were goats," Bucky argued, "Not at all the same thing."

"Wait, you had goats?" Sam was grinning, enjoying this a little too much, in Bucky's opinion, "Why the hell were you hanging out with goats?"

"I told you. He was too depressed to do anything else." shrugged Shuri.

"Oh no, why were you depressed?" Peter asked, sounding worried.

"I was not dep-"

"Well, Captain Rogers hadn't come to visit in a while so-"

"For god's sake Shuri." Bucky all but growled.

If possible, Sam's grin widened, "Oh is that so!" he turned his whole body towards Bucky, reveling in the other man's embarrassment.

"None of that is true," Bucky said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to just give up and hide behind his hands, "I mean why- why would I mind that Steve didn't come a lot. He's freaking Captain America, he's got important stuff to deal with. He can't spend all hia time worrying about me."

"Oh I am sure your lover does not mean to make you feel neglected Mr. Jesus," Mantis said quietly, going over to Bucky and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, that's it!" Bucky snapped, "You people need to stop. Steve is not my... my lover okay? We're just friends and before you ask, no, I don't feel anything else for him. And that goes both ways, so if we could all talk about something else now please and...and why... why are your antenna glowing?"

Mantis still stood over him, her hand still on his shoulder.

She blinked, "My antenna are the source of my powers." she said.

Bucky gulped, "Your... your powers?"

"Yes. I am an empath," she explained, to Bucky, and the rest, who were now listening intently, "my powers allow me to feel someone's feelings when I touch them. They also allow me the ability to tell when someone is not being honest."

Bucky blinked up at her for awhile, and she blinked right back.

"You can... you can tell if someone's lying? Just by... touching them?"

She nodded, and Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

"Mantis."

"Yes?"

"Please stop touching me now."

Mantis removed her hand quickly, and went back to her chair, where ahe sat quietly.

The silence drew on, as Bucky let his head fall into his hands.

"I am Groot?"

Quill sighed, "Yeah bud. Jesus is totally crushing on Captain America."

:::

Sam looked at Bucky, who still had his elbows on his knees and his hair covering his face.

A while had passed without him moving. Everyone had gone back to their own conversations. They were still discussing Bucky of course, just more quietly now.

Poor guy. Sam had to admit, he felt kinda bad for him, being put on the spot like that. But this was Barnes.

He liked it when Barnes was embarassed.

Becasue, you know... he didn't like the guy. Like at all.

At all

Moments later, Sam just sighed loudly, "If it makes you feel any better, Steve was pretty depressed too. Having to stay away so long."

Bucky scoffed under his hair, "Whatever, Wilson."

"Nah, I'm serious. We couldn't just fly around freely, you know. Being war criminals and all. He drove me crazy with all that 'when can we go back to Wakanda' shit of his. Of course he tried to play it off as wanting to see all the technology, but who are we kidding, Steve can barely email."

Bucky had finally lifted his head a little, and Sam could see one eye looking back at him. He didn't know why he was even trying to make him feel better. He still really didn't like him.

"Totally pissed me and Nat off with his moping. You know, he tells people that that beard of his is just a fashion statement or whatever, but I know it's cause he just couldn't be bothered to shave for so long. He was pathetic, seriously."

Bucky was almost sitting up now, a ghost of a smile on his face,

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah totally. So don't worry about it Barnes," he clapped him on the shoulder, "Your boyfriend was just as pathetic as you when y'all were separated."

The tiny smile vanished, "He's not my-"

"I know, I know," Sam, just chuckled, "Not your boyfriend. I've heard that load of shit from him more than enough times."

Bucky was back to glaring at Sam, and he sat back with his arms crossed.

Sam just smirked, and got up off the couch, leaving Bucky with his thoughts. He found himself going towards the King and Princess. Although considering all his visits to Wakanda with Steve, Sam knew them more as just Shuri and T'Challa.

"Well I think the old man is a little closer to admitting it now. I'm that much closer to winning that bet."

T'CHalla just shook his head, "Sam, I really don't think the bet is still valid with all of us dead."

Sam just shook his head, "You're just saying that cause you're scared I'm gonna beat you."

T'Challa just scoffed at the grinning American.

Many months before everything went to hell, Sam had made a bet with the royals, about whether Steve or Bucky would be the first to admit to their oh so obvious feelings.

If Bucky was first, Sam would win, and T'Challa would have to grant him full citizenship in the country of Wakanda. Of course, if it went the other way, there really wasn't anything Sam had that he could offer to a pair of Royals, which was good because all Shuri really wanted was epic bragging rights.

Back in the loveseat, Bucky was glaring at the three of them, as if knowing that they were talking about him, but too proud to go over and say anything. Shuri shook her head at him, bemused.

These idiotic boys and their stupid pride...

"Now tell me, Falcon," she said, crossing her legs, how long exactly will you and the Jesus man pretend to hate each other."

Sam scoffed, "Trust me, princess, there ain't no pretending in that department."

Shuri just raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her face, "Oh really?"

"Hell yeah, really. If it weren't for Steve I'd have nothing to do with that old pain in the ass."

Shuri just shrugged, "Oh please, you know as well as I do that you do not hate Bucky. Just admit it."

Sam just raised a challenging eyebrow, "Thats where you're wrong, kid."

Shuri's smirk only grew, "Sam, you forget that I have access to all the cameras in my lab, and if you don't admit it to me now, I will tell Bucky exactly how many times you visited him when he was in cryo and you thought nobody was looking."

Sam's smile was wiped right off. He blinked at her a few times, and then settled his face into a snarl.

"You wouldn't."

"Do you want to try me?"

Sam's glare intesified. He stood up with a huff, "You are one annoying little girl, you know that?"

"Yes yes, I love you too Sam."

He just glared, and turned on his heel, storming back to his seat.

He threw himself down and sat back with crossed arms.

"They're even more annoying that you," he huffed.

Bucky just scoffed, glancing at the siblings who were laughing in their direction, "Don't I know it


	9. Chapter 9

How long have we been in here?" Peter yawned. Mostly out of boredom rather than weariness.

"Too long," Shuri yawned, back, "Far, far too long."

"I am Groot," sighed the other teen, fighting a yawn himself.

"It has only been 52 hours." said Mantis.

Everyone turned to blink at her, "You've been counting?" asked Gamora, who then scoffed and shook her head, "Of course you've been counting."

Mantis just nodded, "I am full of boredom."

"Two days?" sighed Quill, "It's only been two days in here?"

"That's two days too many if you ask me," said Sam, stretching his arms.

Peter groaned again from his position on the floor. He had moved from his chair to the floor a while ago. Shuri had joined him and the two had spent a lot of time lying on the floor. The adults expected them to get bored, but apparently lying around was a thing that teenagers enjoyed.

Not long after, Gamora had forced Groot to go too, insisting that he needed to spend time with 'kids his age'. He was not at all happy about it, but after a hard look from the green lady, he dragged his feet over to the other teenagers.

Hours later he didn't seem to mind it much. He would never admit it, but Gamora had been right. It was nice being around other teenagers, and even though they couldn't communicate efficiently, they had become fast friends. Of course the circumstances under which the three had come together could have been better, but they'd take what they could get.

"Two days," Wanda sighed, letting her head fall back onto Vision's shoulder., "We've been dead for two days. And I'm already sick of it."

"Well get used to it, Red," said Sam, "Eternity is still a long way away."

"Oh come on don't think like that." Peter sat up, "It won't be that long."

Shuri groaned, "Peter, your optimism is getting on my nerves."

Peter just shoved at her shoulder, "I'm serious. It won't be long until the Avengers-"

The room groaned before he could even finish.

"By Odin's beard, if you do not shut up about the Avengers I will turn you into a Sloth."

"No please. Not again."

Peter wrapped his arms around his body as he shrank away from the god. He had learned the hard way that asking Loki to tell them of the great tales of Thor would earn you an icy glare. And then he'd learned that asking for the twelfth me would almost definitely get you turned into a Sloth.

Shuri and Groot had had a lot of fun having a pet for a few minutes, but after a tongue lashing from Gamora, Loki was forced to turn Peter back. To his credit, he stopped asking about Thor.

But the insufferable child never stopped going on about the Avengers.

"Look, all I'm saying," said Peter, after shifting away from Loki, "is that we should be ready to get rescued at any moment now. You heard what Doctor Strange said. We're gonna help in the final battle. Obviously we have to be alive for that to happen so my bet is-"

"Doctor Strange said that there is one in fourteen million chance of that happening." Quill pointed out. "I wanna be on your side, kid, but it's been two days, and sitting here doing nothing really makes it feel like a whole lot more."

Peter just shook his head "No. No, you guys... you don't get it. There's no way that Mr. Stark will let us rot in here. There's no way they'll just give up on us."

"Peter, if I may," Vision spoke up quietly, "I don't think that that's very likely. I don't believe Tony knows enough about the soul stone to even begin to think that we might be in here."

"The robot man is correct," Drax nodded, "We are going to be in here for the rest of time."

"No we wont!" Peter insisted, "They can learn about the soul stone. He and Doctor Banner, they're the smartest people in the world. They'll figure something out. I know they will."

"Peter," Gamora smiled tenderly at the boy, "I spent almost half my life looking for the soul stone. Studying it. Thanos tasked me with finding it for him, so I found out everything I could about it, and even I had no idea that it could do this. Store souls. I don't think it's likely that your Avengers will have found that out in matter of days."

Quill nodded, "And even if they did, there's no way they'd figure out how to get souls out of it."

Peter looked around with slanted eyebrows, from one face to another. Everyone was looking at him sadly. Like they felt sorry or him. Pitied him.

"How... how are you guys just giving up like this?" he asked, his voice small.

"Peter," sighed Wanda, "I'm sorry but... it's time we just let it go."

"But they-"

"Come on kid." Bucky sighed, "I know you want to believe that they're gonna get us out of here, but we need to be a bit realistic here."

"Barnes is right Peter, I'm sorry," T'Challa spoke softy, "By all means, we are dead. The Avengers-"

"But look at us!" Peter count help but burst, "Does this look like dead to you?"

"Peter," Vision spoke up, "You must understand-"

"Understand what?" he said, exasperated, "What I don't understand is how you're all so eager to give up! Why don't you trust that they'll help us? They're the Avengers. They save the world, that's what they do! They're going to save us! Doctor Strange," he turned to the sorcerer, "Tell them. Tell them that they're going to save us."

"The doctor has made it clear that he won't say anything about anything," sighed Wanda, "So he obviously has nothing to say."

Doctor Strange looked up at Wanda and tilted his head, "On the contrary," he said, "I have plenty to say." he straightened up in his chair, "I always have plenty to say, but unlike you people, I know when it is time to hold my tongue."

Drax frowned at the doctor, "Why on earth would anyone do such a thing?" he asked.

Mantis was the one to answer he, "I believe it means to keep quiet, Drax."

"Why should we keep quiet?" Drax scoffed, "Why do you say this?"

"He is telling you dimwitted fools to leave the boy alone."

All eyes turned to Loki in surprise. "None of you have the right to tell him to give up."

Quill was the first to cross his arms, "What's that supposed to man?"

"It won't matter much to you if you stay here forever, will it?" Stephen tilted his head.

Gamora narrowed her eyes at the sorcerer, "Of course it matters to us. That is not at all true."

"Oh of course it is," heads turned again, back to Loki, who was rolling his eyes at all of them, "You." he glared at the Guardians, "You're not desperate to leave this place. You've got most of your family here with you. And you," he turned to Wanda and Vision, "I's become blatantly obvious that not much else matters to you besides the other, so you don't need to return home." His glare shifted to Shuri, "You have your brother here. And you, your sister." T'Challa had the decency to look down, "And you two." he snarled at Sam and Bucky, "You're not fooling anyone but each other when you pretend to hate one another, so having a friend in here with you doesn't make it all so bad, does it. Now tell me, who does Peter Parker have?"

Everyone had the decency to look at least a little sheepish.

Who do I have?

Loki swatted the voice in his head away as he went back to the heroes around him.

"Some in here have lost more than others," he said coldly, "So perhaps you should think about that before you go on about getting over the fact that we're dead, alright?"

Loki's words were followed by a long silence, much to his own satisfaction.

The only one to make eye contact with him was Steven Strange, and Loki could almost swear that the doctor smiled. Almost.

And of course, Peter Parker. Much to his chagrin, the boy was beaming up at Loki, even though his eyes were shining with wetness. Loki snarled at the boy, hoping to repel him, but it somehow had the opposite affect, because the next thing Loki knew, Peter was getting up off the floor and making his way towards him.

Peter was still smiling when he sat down next to the god of mischief, ignoring the snarl on his face.

"Thanks, Mr Loki," he said with a soft sigh, not bothering to wipe his wet eyes, "You really think I might be right?"

"Of course not," Loki rolled his eyes, "Such optimism will do nothing but cause you great disappointment in the long run."

Peter's smile faded, but then quickly returned, albeit sadder, "Oh, Alright then. Well, thanks anyway." he leaned back on the sofa, playing with his web shooters.

Loki looked down at little boy. How dare he look so weak, sitting there like a kicked puppy. It was runts like these who got picked off, never winning in survival of the fittest. All these other soft hearted fools were looking at him softly, probably thinking of way to comfort him. To lie and tell him that everything would be okay and help was on it's way.

But not Loki. He didn't give a damn about weepy humans and all their unbearable hope. All that 'caring' was for the likes of Thor. Not Loki.

He certainly did not care. At all. No matter how pathetically sad he boy looked.

Loki let out a irritated breath, and inwardly cursed at himself.

"You remind me of Thor, Peter Parker."

Peter looked up slowly, blinking at the god who had forbidden him to even mention that name.

"Huh?"

Loki nodded, "He too has the insufferable ability to have hope in the most perilous circumstances. It is possibly the most irritating trait a person can have. Especially if that person ends up being right."

Peter straightened up, "So you.. you do think I'm right?"

Loki scoffed, "Of course not, I think we'll be stuck in here forever. I am merely saying that if Thor were here, he would agree with you."

Peter's eyes seemed to sparkle, "He would? You really think he would?"

Loki shrugged, "There was a time in our youth when myself, Thor and Lady Sif found ourselves somewhat trapped in Jotunheim. The temperature on that planet is cold enough to kill an outsider within hours. But of course, that oaf refused to accept death, no matter how hopeless the situation."

"Well what did you do?" Peter gasped, "How did you get out?"

"Thor made us walk. We were surrounded by nothing but ice and snow, but still he made us walk, convinced we would come upon help. He was wrong, of course. We didn't come upon anything. But still he made us walk, and eventually, we came back within Heimdell's sight, and he brought us back to Asgard. We shouldn't have lasted more than a few hours there, but Thor' s ridiculous need to 'never give up' kept us alive for sixteen."

Peter was staring and hanging onto ever word, as was everyone else.

"Of course Sif and I did give up a few times during those hours, refusing to move anymore and accepting the inevitable. And of course, Thor would be insufferable, dragging us or kicking us, or doing anything really until we started moving again."

Peter's grin had widened exponentially, "He saved your lives by being annoying?"

"Precisely," nodded Loki, "It wasn't the first time, and wouldn't' be the last. Even though it was always his fault we found ourselves in those situations in the first place."

Peter was in awe, "He sounds awesome." he breathed.

"Yes you would think so," shrugged Loki.

"And... and you said I remind you of him?"

"Yes, Peter. You are very much like him." the way Loki said it, it could very well have been an insult. But Peter knew better.

With a grin to rival the Cheshire cat, and without much more warning, Peter shifted closer to Loki and wound his arms around the suddenly very stiff god.

"You're really not as evil as Mr. Stark told me, Mr. Loki."

Loki said nothing, just let out a long sigh and waited until the boy would detach. He looked around the room, glaring a glare that dared someone to say something.

Everyone looked away immediately. Except doctor Strange. Again, Loki thought he saw him smile.

"Peter." he said quietly, "Get off me."

The boy just shook his head, which rested on Loki's shoulder, "Nah, I'm good."

"If you do not remove yourself immediately I will do it for you."

"I'm not the only one who's alone in here, Mr Loki." Peter whispered, "You can just pretend I'm Thor, alright? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Loki opened his mouth to snap at the boy. How dare he have the audacity to suggest that Loki missed his brother. He could not be more wrong. Loki just let out a huff (a dignified huff, of course) ignoring Peter and staring straight ahead.

Unfortunately for him, straight ahead sat Doctor Strange. And this time, he was definitely smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> We're in the roaring 20s again guys let's make it awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me, Mr. Loki?" Loki opened his eyes slowly, and was greeted by three faces in front of him. Dammit. He thought he had gotten rid of Peter Parker when he threatened him with transfiguration. A newt this time instead of a sloth.

He had eventually gone back to the other children and left Loki with some peace. For a little while. And now he was back, with company.

"Are we disturbing?"

Loki blinked at the African princess. Yes. Yes, they were disturbing, actually.

He was doing nothing. He so rarely did nothing that this was a welcome change. And these children were ruining it. Why couldn't they bother Strange instead? Why did he get to meditate in peace while Loki got disturbed?

He had half a mind to turn them all into newts, just for some damn peace.

"What do you want." he said instead.

The three looked around at each other, as if deciding who was going to be the one to speak. Surely they could have decided this before forcing him to open his eyes.

It was eventually the Spider Boy who spoke, "Well, Shuri and me.. uh.. we... we wanted to know if maybe you could teach us how to speak Groot."

Loki's eyebrow shot up. Well that's not what he was expecting.

"You see," the princess took over, "The three of us have been hanging out a lot. But it's just hard communicating with Groot when we don't know what he is saying. Even though he seems to understand us."

"I am Groot." agreed Groot, "I am Groot."

"And we.. we weren't sure if you even spoke Groot but Mantis says that Thor did, so I though maybe you did too."

Loki scoffed, "Of course I do. Who do you think forced Thor to go to those elective classes in the first place."

"Perfect!" Shuri grinned, "So you can teach us. I doubt it will take long, I am somewhat of a genius. And Peter here... well, he's not stupid."

Peter narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything lest it annoy Loki.

The god in question rolled his eyes, "The Guardians understand Groot. Go ask them."

"I am Groot." he crossed his arms.

Loki sighed at Groot, "And what makes you think i won't take these two years to learn as well."

Groot tilted his head at Loki and scoffed, "I am Groot?"'

Loki raised an amused eyebrow, "That's a bold statement for a Tree."

Groot raised a challenging eyebrow back, and shrugged, "I am Groot."

"And you're any different, are you?"

Groot narrowed his eyes, "I. Am. Groot."

Despite himself, Loki let out a little chuckle. This Groot sure had an attitude on him.

"You're right, of course," he nodded." He turned to the other teenagers who were looking between the two of them, quite jealous that they didn't know what was going on.

"Come here." Loki said simply. Peter raised his eyebrows worriedly, and then shuffled closer, "So you're... you're gonna do it? We knew it was a long shot, and we didn't want to disturb you, so than-Ah!"

Peter was cut off when suddenly, Loki's hand was on his forehead, holding on like vice. Shuri let out a horrified gasp as Peter went motionless, his eyes rolling back in his head. She spluttered a few times, trying to get a sentence together, but before she got a chance, Loki let go, and Peter was back with a gasp.

"What the hell was that!" Shuri all but shrieked.

Peter blinked rapidly, shaking his head, "Holy shit!" he gasped, holding his head.

Groot looked at him closely, "I am Groot?" he asked quietly.

As if in slow motion, Peter's eyes widened at him." Say that again." he said.

"I... I am Groot?"

Peter gasped loudly, and Shuri grabbed his shoulder impatiently, "Well?!"

"He asked me if it worked." Peter told her with wide eyes.

"I am Groot?"

"You can understand him?" Shuri asked with wide eyes.

"I am Groot!" Peter replied happily.

"What are you saying?" she asked frantically.

Groot's mouth was wide open as he shook his head, "I am Groot."

"You guys!" she punched their arms.

"I am Groot!" Peter and Groot laughed together, with Shuri looking pained. She spun around to a smirking Loki.

"It's my turn. Do me now."

Loki held out his hand, but then Shuri was pulled back, "I don't think that is the best idea."

Shuri tuned around, "T'Challa," she all but whined.

Her brother shook his head, "I am not entirely comfortable with a god of mischief playing around in your brain,"

Shuri glared at him, but before she could retort, Bucky beat her to it, "Hey, you let her play around in my brain enough."

"That's different," Sam chipped in, "Your brain was broken and she was fixing you."

Bucky sighed at Sam, "I feel like you're just saying that so you can not be on my side."

Sam smirked, "Well obviously."

Shuri rolled her eyes at them, and then turned her wide eyes to Loki, who now looked kinda bored.

"Don't listen to these idiots," she pleaded with him, waving her hand at her protesting brother, "I would love to have my brain modified by you. Please." she grinned sweetly, "Your Highness."

Loki smirked. He knew that she was trying to butter him up by calling him Your Highness' He would't fall for something like that, obviously, but still. A younger sibling being denied something by an older brother who thought he knew better? Of course he would oblige.

And also, he did love being called 'Your Highness'.

So he ignored the King behind her and latched his hand to Shuri's head.

"No!" T'Challa held out his hands as Shuri's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Loki wanted to laugh at him, but then saw the genuine worry in his eyes.

He sighed "Calm yourself," Loki told him, "It's just a transfer of knowledge."

Before T'Challa could turn angry eyes at the god, Shuri was released with a gasp. She turned quickly to the beaming boys behind her.

"I am Groot?"

Shuri's grin was radiant, "I am Groot!" she exclaimed!

Loki smirked at the worried looks on the adults. T'Challa kept trying to inquire about her health, but Shuri was too buy enjoying the new language.

"I'm glad they can all communicate," said Vision, "But, I rather liked it when they were just laying down quietly."

"But it is good that Groot has friends to talk to," Mantis smiled at the chattering trio, "Instead of that awful, awful game."

"He has us to talk to." Quill frowned.

"He says you are boring," Drax reminded him, "And he is not wrong."

Quill glared a him, "You know you don't always have to be so honest about your feelings, Drax."

"And besides," Gamora cut in before a fight could start, "It's different talking to people his own age. Good for him."

Gamora was happy to see the smile on Groot's face as the three chatted animatedly.

Her happiness dwindled after a few minutes. There was only so many times a person could hear the words 'I am Groot.'

"Uh... hey Peter?" she called out, "Shuri?"

The two turned to her.

"You know... you can speak English. He understands what you're saying."

We know." they said, before turning back to their conversation.

"I am Groot." snickered Shuri, and the others laughed as they glanced at Gamora. She leaned back in her seat, sighing.

"How long until this starts to get annoying?"

"Starts?" grumbled Sam.

Loki chuckled at their irritability, happy that he had been a part of it.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up, pal." Quill glared at him, "This is your fault, you know. They were perfectly fine not talking.

"Yes," Loki nodded, "Much less irritating."

"Does this not annoy you at all?" Sam asked as loud laughs sounded from the three on the floor.

"I lived with Thor and his pointless babbling for over a thousand years." Said Loki, "I've learned to tune out what I don't want to hear."

"Well we haven't had a thousand years of practice," Quill all but whined, "So make it stop."

"Let the kids be." Said Wanda as she smiled fondly at them, "Don't you remember being a teenager? Just you and your best friend, having fun and annoying everyone around you?"

Her smile faded slightly, and just by looking at her, Vision could tell that she was thinking about the brother she had lost, all those years ago. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

The others in the room wanted to stay annoyed, but Wanda's words hit the mark.

T'Challa sat back with a small sigh, and a hint of a smile gracing his lips as he remembered. He and Okoye, running around the palace, fighting with sticks much too long for them. Bumping into servants and breaking vases and being reprimanded by the Queen. Only to get back to it as soon as their punishment ended. Nakia shaking her head an their recklessness, but giving T'Challa tips on how best to beat the far more skilled Okoye.

The three of them had been nothing less than a nuisance to all the adults around them. And it had been amazing.

One sofa over, Drax had a faraway look on his face. He too was smiling. Years and years had passed since he had been young. Since he lived to cause the elders around him grief. But he remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered her like it was yesterday.

The two of them invading the celebrations that children were not allowed to attend. Swimming in the forbidden pools until they were caught and severely punished. Performing daring acts just so she could smile at him. They had lived to make life difficult for their caretakers, and they had succeeded magnificently. But nothing made them as angry as when the two decided to marry.

Drax remembered that day like it was yesterday as well. Hovat had been his best friend, long before she became his wife. He didn't even know he wanted to marry her until the first festival where they were actually allowed to dance, and he watched as she stood, not moving a muscle.

Drax's smile widened. Yes, he remembered his best friend. So he decided to let these children have their fun as they irritated their elders.

Mantis was also smiling. Friends. For the longest time, she knew nothing of the concept. All she knew was her master, Ego, and the children he would kill one by one.

And then the Guardians came. And she had this strange thing. Friendship. Mantis was an empath, and still, she had never felt anything like that before. She could never hope to take such merriment from another. If that was what Groot felt with Peter and Shuri she would happily hope it carried on forever. No matter how much the noise hurt her head.

Quill was frowning at the floor. Best friends, huh? Well, he had spent his teenage years on a Ravagers ship trying not to get killed. Or eaten. If not for Yondu, that probably would have happened, even though most of the threats came from him anyway.

Quill had hated Yondu for most of his life. But honestly, he had been the closest thing he had ever had to a friend. Right now, he couldn't even imagine growing up without him.

So yeah, he'd had a friend. And he missed him like hell.

Next to him, Gamora's teeth were clenched as her hands wrapped around her knife.

Best friend. Huh. She had had Nebula, but back then, they didn't even consider each other acquaintances, never mind friends. The other children of Thanos had done nothing but help with their 'training'. Which was just a polite way of saying 'torture'.

Gamora hadn't had a friends until… until Peter. Until the guardians. And eventually, until her sister.

She watched Groot laugh with abandon at something the princess had said. She didn't hear that laugh nearly enough from him. She loved seeing him like this. It seemed that he had forgotten for a second that he was dead. It looked like they had all forgotten. She shook her head. Wanda was right. Who cared if they were giving them all headaches? Look how happy they were.

Sam was still irritated. Yeah he had had best friends too. That didn't mean he was okay with spending eternity with bothersome teens. Sure, he had been a bothersome teen once. And a bothersome adult too, to be honest. He'd heard that enough from Natasha.

Sam disagreed, of course. Just because he didn't exactly discourage Steve's more reckless antics, and just because Steve would help Sam coordinate the more dangerous stunts on his wings. It didn't mean that they were irritating.

Sure Nat might think they were annoying sometimes because she was the one who would have to patch them up when things inevitably went wrong.

...Okay maybe they had been little irritating, now that he thought about it.

It especially drove poor Romanoff crazy when Sam and Steve would compete over every damn thing, all the damn time.

Sam wasn't delusional, he always knew that whenever he'd compete against Steve Rogers, he would lose. Dismally.

But that didn't stop him from trying anyway.

Whether it was arm wrestling or lifting weights or running. Things Steve, a damn super soldier, was obviously better at, but that Sam, a regular human, insisted on trying anyway.

Steve would try his hardest to refuse the obviously unfair competitions, but enough goading and teasing from Sam would make him roll his eyes and sigh his acceptance at yet another challenge. And no matter how much he would slow down, he would still win everything by a landslide

Far too many times, Nat had had to massage Sam's aching muscles or reset a dislocated shoulder or bandage a strained wrist.

Once, when Sam was almost passed out from exhaustion after a particularly grueling race, he had heard Natasha growl at Steve, asking him why he entertained Sam when they all knew that he didn't have a chance

Steve, sitting on the side of his bed, must have thought he was passed out, because he let out small laugh, "I used to be he same with Bucky." He had said quietly, "Back when I was… you know… really small, and really sick. I'd make him race me, or fight me, or… anything really. We both knew I wouldn't win, and I didn't care. Just competing with someone who wouldn't let me win just cause I wasn't as strong as him was… I don't know, It just felt good." Steve had sighed softly, leaning against Sam's bed, "And now that I'm not so small and sick, it feels good to know I can be someone elses Bucky Barnes."

Sam sighed to himself as he thought back to that day. It was the first time he had heard Steve talk about Bucky since he had pulled him from the river, and after that, Steve couldn't seem to shut up about him. It seemed like everything they ever did seemed to remind him of something he and Bucky had done 80 years before. And by the sounds of it, teenage Steve and Bucky were a damn pain.

To Sam he'd sounded like an okay guy to be around. But of course, he would never say that out loud. not if there was a gun to his head.

Sam turned to the man in question. He was looking at the floor, elbows on his knees and his hair hanging like a curtain over his face. Sam didn't even have to wonder about who was on his mind.

He was thinking about Steve Rogers, all small and sick, the two of them being a nuisance to everyone in 1930's Brooklyn. He was also probably thinking about Steve Rogers in the army, tall and strong, the two of them being a nuisance to the Howling Commandos and everyone around them. Maybe he was thinking about little Steve challenging him day in and day out, promising to get him next time, every time he lost.

Oh yeah. Teenage Steve and Bucky were probably the most annoying of them all.

And when a barely audible sniff sounded from under the curtain of black hair, and Sam sighed to himself. He guessed that after all that had happened since those times, those memories weren't as happy as they should have been.

"Barnes?" he said softly.

Already knowing what he was going to say, Bucky sat up quickly, clearing his throat and shaking his head.

"Nothing. It's fine. I'm fine." He sat back on the sofa, his face already transformed into hard indifference and staring straight ahead.

Sighing deeply to himself, Sam reached over and placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"It's alright, old man," he patted his shoulder, "I miss him too."

Bucky glanced at Sam with soft eyes, and managed a soft smile, "Yeah. Yeah I know."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a little over three days. Mantis wasn't the only one counting anymore. But counting seemed to only be a secondary on everyone's mind.

Considering how utterly depressed they had all been not so long ago, they almost seemed completely fine now. Acceptance had come far earlier than any of them had thought it would.

Peter, Shuri and Groot were no longer chatting on the floor. No, it seemed that they were… working.

Shuri had taken it upon herself to improve Peter's web-shooters. She had asked to see them, and Peter had explained that he had made them, but they were perfected by Tony Stark.

Shuri of course, firmly believed that nothing was 'perfected' until she was through with it.

After bugging Loki enough, she managed to get him to conjure her a simple tool box and she had gotten to work. She would have preferred a computer, but she could work with what she had.

Not long after that, she presented her improved version. From lack of resources, she hadn't been able to add any more features to the already extremely advanced ones Stark had put in, but she had managed to strengthen the ones already in place.

Peter had been playing with his new toy, or weapon, considering how one looked at them, shooting webs that were twice a thick, ten times longer, and far stronger than anything he had seen.

With a smirk, Shuri had challenged anyone, absolutely anyone, to try and cut through.

And so they did. Drax sliced at the wall over and over, yelling in effort as he did so. He only stopped when his arms (and voice) grew tired without so much as a dent.

"These knives are faulty," he explained to everyone as he went to sit back down.

Quill patted his friends shoulder as he went up to the wall, pulling his gun out of its holster.

"Alright everyone." He smirked as he aimed, "Get ready to see a real man at- AH!"

Peter ducked to the ground as the bullet he shot ricocheted off the wall and came back at him.

He breathed heavily as he stared at the wall.

"What are you kids, crazy?" he almost shrieked, "That could have hit me!"

"I am Groot." Snickered Groot, sharing a laugh and a high five with Peter and Shuri.

"He's right, Mr. Lord." Grinned Peter, "Shuri did warn you."

Quill sat back down with a huff, and turned to Gamora, "Well? You gonna give it a go."

Gamora scoffed, "You had a gun. I have a sword. I'm not stupid, Peter."

"I could try!" Mantis smiled as she stood up, only for Gamora to stop her, "Mantis, What are you going to do? Make it sleep? It's not a living thing."

Mantis thought again for a while before sitting down slowly, "Yes, I suppose."

"Vision?" Wanda smirked at her boyfriend? "Gonna give it a shot?"

Vision tilted his head, "Well, I don't know what exactly I could do." He said, "My powers were centered on the Mind Stone. I don't have that anymore."

"Yeah but... you can still like… hover. And stuff."

Vision considered it, and then got up off the sofa." Hovering a few feet over the round, he approached the web wall. Going closer and closer to, until he was flying through it.

He was on the other side for a few seconds before he flew back through.

"Doesn't count," Sam said immediately, "Just cause the wall doesn't stop you doesn't mean you've defeated it.

"Yes, I think you're right." Vision nodded as he went back to join Wanda. "Well then what about you?" she grinned at Sam, "What can you do?"

Always liking a challenge, Sam stood right up. Bucky laughed.

"What are you gonna do, fly through the webs?"

The Falcon only stared at Bucky through narrowed eyes, and then lifted his wrist, flipped open his compact and clicked a few buttons.

Suddenly, the backpack that had been on Sam's back detached, and sprouted wings and red eyes.

Bucky groaned as Sam smirked.

"Let's go, Redwing."

The mechanic Redwing flew like a bullet towards the wall of webs that Peter had made. At first all he did was bounce off. But the bird robot persisted. After countess headfirst collisions with the webs, Redwing finally managed to make a large rip in the web.

"Ha!" Sam cheered, "There you go! Come back here, little guy."

A tired Redwing buzzed back to Sam, although how a mechanical bird could be tired was confusing to everyone, and reattached itself to his back.

"Yeah, ten minutes to make a scratch." Bucky scoffed, "Impressive."

"Well what will you do, punch through it?"

Bucky shrugged, "Well, yeah."

Sam gestured to the wall, "Well go on then."

Bucky shrugged and stood up, approaching the wall, and the three kids standing next to it with crossed arms and smirks on their faces.

"Think of me while you punch that thing!" Sam called from their couch.

"Oh trust me, I will!" Bucky replied, and then he went at it.

His first punch did nothing. Same with the second. But he didn't stop. Over and over, Bucky punched at the wall, feeling a little give every time his metal fist connected with the web.

With a final, heaving grunt, his fist broke through.

There were cheers and claps behind him, and glares from the teenagers.

With a grin, he wretched it back, taking a handful of the web with him. He turned back to the group and bowed his head with a smile, pretending that that hadn't taken all of his strength, and then some.

He went back to Sam, who was trying not to look impressed. With a shit eating grin, Bucky dropped the piece of web onto Sam's lap, "Give that to Redwing for me."

Sam just snarled at him, "You think you're funny don't you."

"I do think I'm funny." Bucky smirked, "What I know though is that I'm strong. Real strong. Stronger than your stupid bird, that's for sure."

Sam just glared at Bucky's grin, who hadn't noticed that Sam was clicking at his wrist compact again.

Bucky's grin was wiped right off and replaced with a yell when Sam's backpack sprouted wings and knocked him right off the chair.

The laughs rang out around the group until Gamora tried to quieten them down, "Alright boys, enough with the pissing contest. Are we done with everyone trying to get through a dumb wall?"

"Dumb wall?" Shuri gasped, incredibly offended, "I worked my butt off on those webs."

"Yeah!" Peter nodded firmly.

"All I had was a stupid tool box to get through some pretty tough security and perfect some already advanced technology, and I did pretty well, thank you very much."

"Yeah!" Peter's nodding intensified.

"And the only reason Bucky got through is because I'm the one who made his arm in the first place."

"Yeah!" Peter grinned again."

"And besides that-" Shuri wanted to continue, but was interrupted when a loud tear rang out. Everyone looked over, and a grinning Groot was standing next to the wall, his fingers extending into roots and branches, and sticking right through the web wall.

"I am Groot!" he smiled.

Shuri glared at her friend, "Groot, you were supposed to be on my side."

"I am Groot." He shrugged.

Peter huffed at him, "Well you proving you're stronger than everyone kinda takes away from the web, Groot."

"Exactly," nodded Shuri, "Now can you please just retract your fingers."

Groot nodded at them. But then did nothing. Everyone waited for him to remove himself from the wall, but he just stood there.

After a while, he let out a small sigh, "I... I am Groot," he croaked.

"Well of course you're stuck, they're spider webs!" Gamora shook her head at the kid, before getting up and unsheathing her knife.

Groot just stood there with slumped shoulders as Gamora carved his fingers out of the web.

"That is called Karma," Shuri nodded at him when he finally got free, "For not standing by your comrades."

Groot slumped over to sit against the wall were the others stood. He tried to look sorry, but the hint of a smirk was on his face. He had gotten through the wall. Hell yeah, he was strong.

"So, now are we done?" Gamora asked as she stood by the wall?'

"Well T'Challa hasn't tried." said Bucky, who had made it back to the chair.

"T'Challa scoffed, "and I will not be trying. My suit is vibranium, yes, but I doubt that Panther nails will do much against this wall."

He winked at his sister and she grinned back. They both knew that his vibranium claws had a very good chance of making it through, but Shuri had a point to make, so he would stand back.

"Well Wanda and Strange and Loki haven't gone." shrugged Sam.

"And they will not!" Shuri stood in front of the wall, as if protecting it, "Yes I know that this wall is perfect, but even my genius will not stand against magic."

Wanda shrugged, "Yeah she's right."

Mantis sighed wistfully, "That is a shame. I would have loved to see which one of the magic users is the strongest."

"Well, it's obviously me."

The room went silent as the three voices spoke together.

Wanda, Stephen and Loki looked around from one to another.

"Come on boys" Wanda sighed softly, "My powers came from an infinity stone. From what I've heard, that's one of the most powerful things in the Universe."

"Well of course it is," Stephen said, "I would know, considering I was granted the safekeeping of one for years. There is so much one can learn when one of the most powerful objects in existence is attached to you all times.

Loki chuckled at their arguing, "You humans are adorable." he sighed, "Because that's all you are. Human. Unlike me. A god."

Stephen and Wanda turned their glares to Loki. Well, now they had a common enemy.

Stephen didn't even bother standing. He held his hands out, made a simple circular hand motion, and suddenly, a part of the wall was surrounded by his yellow rings, and was sucked in by a black void. A void much like the one he had sent Loki through, not so long ago.

Strips of the web disappeared slowly into the darkness, and Strange nodded at the spectators, and then at his opponents.

Peter gasped at the hole in the web he had created.

"We said no magic!"

Wanda scoffed, "impressive Strange," she said, before lazily extending a hand towards the wall. The section she had focused on immediately started to tremble, and as she slowly closed her fist, webs started to tear, curling in on themselves until there was a huge hole and a compressed ball of web in its center. Wanda opened up her hand and the ball fell to the ground.

Shuri groaned, "Oh, come on."

She was ignored as Loki chuckled, "You people are adorable. Really."

"Well go on then, oh great god," Wanda asked, "Baffle us with your brilliance."

Loki returned her smirk, and then flicked his finger in the direction of the web wall. Everyone's eyes widened as suddenly, the wall was whole again.

Redwings tear, Bucky's hole, the impressions of Groot's fingers, Wanda's destruction and Strange's void. It was all gone.

Everyone's shock was short lived, because then Loki snapped his fingers, and the wall itself was gone. He let everyone stare for a few seconds.

"Now, I do hope hat that useless debate has been settled, yes?"

When no one spoke up, Loki sat back in his chair, sighing in happiness.

He did so love to win.

Peter and Shuri stared, aghast at where their creation once stood. Peter waved a hand through where it used to be

"It's actually gone," he said softly.

Shuri shot her glare at Loki, "Don't worry Peter, this just means we can work on something even better. I had some ideas we can run through. Maybe to make it stronger than vibranium."

"Shuri, nothing is stronger than vibranium." Peter reminded her.

"Well I know, but-"

Peter suddenly gave a loud gasp, "Maybe when we get back and you have your lab again, we can find a way to put traces of vibranium into the web."

At that, everyone went suddenly silent.

Shuri's growing grin slowly went away.

"Um... uh, sure. Yeah," she said quietly, "Okay."

Peter noticed the sudden mood change. He looked around, and once again, saw everyone giving him those looks. The pity looks.

Peter sighed, "You all still think I'm crazy for thinking we're getting out of here."

No one said anything. Just exchanged, silent glances.

"I am Groot."

Peter sighed at Groot, "You didn't have to say anything. It's pretty obvious."

Groot shook his head, and turned his head to where the wall had been.

Peter crossed his arms, "Well I still don't care what you all think. I know we're getting out of here."

"Peter-"

"Don't bother telling me to forget it, because I'm not going to."

"We never asked you to forget it." Wanda told him.

"Well good." Peter said, somehow glaring at everyone all at once, "Because it's only been 3 days. And they're coming for us. The Avengers are gonna get us out of here, and you're all gonna be real sorry for doubting them when they do."

Peter's optimism received nothing but silent skepticism. They wanted him to be right. Of course they did. But they just didn't know. And when you didn't know it was just easier not to hope. Because hope was dangerous if one turned out to be wrong.

It would be so much easier if they just knew. What was going on out there, three days after the world went crazy?

If only they knew.

:::

At that moment, in another realm entirely, similar questions were haunting a particular red headed spy.

Natasha Romanoff couldn't remember the last time she left this building.

A week? Two? She didn't know. She received phone calls of course. Mostly from Pepper, inviting her to dinner, sending her pictures of little Morgan, asking her how she was. Natasha would spend those few minutes on the phone putting on her best game face, saying she was fine, and that Pepper didn't need to come down to check on her, and that she was sorry she couldn't make it, but maybe next time

For those few minutes she would force a chirpy voice and coo at Morgan's voice on the phone and be happy for the Stark family. And then the call would end and reality would set in again. She would go back to siting on her chair and staring at her screens. Just waiting for an update from... anyone. Rhodey, Carol, Nebula... whoever had news, Natasha was always there to receive it.

Alone here in the Avengers Compound.

That no longer had any Avengers.

Well, except for Steve. Steve was a pain that never went away. And Natasha couldn't be more grateful.

"I bought Chinese today," said the voice that was suddenly behind her.

"I hate Chinese." she said dully.

"Yeah, well you hate everything," shrugged Steve, sitting across from her and making room on the cluttered table, "Doesn't mean we shouldn't eat."

He pushed the takeout box toward her, and with a sigh, Natasha took it.

They ate in total silence. As always.

Once the cartons were empty, Natasha went back to staring at her screens.

"Heard from Thor?" Steve asked.

She shook her head, as she always did, "But Valkyrie says that New Asgard is getting on its feet. No thanks to him, apparently. Still not accepting visitors."

Steve nodded, "And Bruce?"

"Hasn't left his secret lab as far as I know."

Steve sighed, "What the hell is he doing in there?" Nat shook her head. Hell if she knew.

"And how're your people?"

For a while, Steve didn't answer. When he did, he spoke to the floor, "A new man came in today. Had a pregnancy test with him. A positive pregnancy test." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "After the snap, he found it in the bathroom next to his wife's ashes."

Natasha shut her eyes, "Oh god."

They sat in silence again.

"He's still holding onto that test, huh?"

"Still," Steve nodded, "Should I... should I tell him to let go?"

Natasha sighed, "You first, Rogers."

Steve let out a humorless scoff, "Let's not go there."

"You're running Sam's sessions, Steve. Under 'temporary replacement'."

"Nat-"

"M'Baku has been ruling Wakanda, and you've never acknowledged him as the King."

"Nat."

"And you keep Bucky's favourite gun on your desk. Cleaning it every day as if you're waiting for him to come get it. "

"Natasha please."

"And I see the letters you write him every day."

"Look-"

"Like you did before you followed him to war."

"Romanoff, stop it."

"I see you waiting, Steve."

"Natasha-"

"As if you're waiting for a reply-"

"Enough!"

Steve's chair was knocked back as he towered over an unphased Natasha.

"You have not moved on." she said softly, "I haven't either. So maybe don't tell the new guy to throw away that pregnancy test." she lay a hand over Steve's shaking one, "Even if it has been three years."


	12. Chapter 12

Boredom struck again. This time, with a vengeance.

It hadn't been this bad before.

Individuals had been moyvig from group to group, talking about inane things, learning about each others planets and adventures. They had fought and then made up and fought again.

Loki had been asked again and again to conjure and create random things, mostly by the three teenagers. His natural instinct of course, was to refuse, but eventually, even he bored of doing absolutely nothing, and lett them have what they wanted.

But even games and cards and puzzles grew tiring when one had nothing else to do.

They had learned quite early on that sleeping wasn't a possibility when one was dead. Drax, who very much enjoyed his sleep, was absolutely furious to find that nothing would happen when he closed his eyes.

Even Mantis had nothing to do. At first, eveyone had refused to have her touch them, wanting their secrets to stay secret, but after a while, they didn't care enough to try and stop her. She had learned so much about everyone, it was almost overwheming. But now, anytime she touched someone, to feel what they felt, there was just... boredom.

Pure, utter, boredom.

The third day dragged onto the fourth, which crawled onto the fifth.

Yet every hour felt like a day.

Sam was almost positive that he was suffering most of all. After all, he was technically the only human here.

Well, the only normal human anyway.

Bucky was an immortal super soldier. Peter and T'Challa had freaking superpowers. Shuri was a genius pricess. Wanda was a witch, an Strange was a wizard.

And Quill, was basically an alien at this point.

Sam was just a person. Yeah, he had been a little bitter about it before, but he had grown out of that quite quickly. But now he was ready to blame his normality on his extra irritablity.

His eyes were a glare as he looked around.

T'Challa was rubbing at his temples with his head thrown over the back of the couch. Shuri lay across his lap, changing position every few seconds, apparently trying to find a comfortable position. T'Challa had grown tired of telling her to stop moving.

Doctor Strange was actually sitting on his chair instead of hovering above it, for once. Even he seemed tired of all this, and for a long time, Sam had been certain that the sorerer wasn't humn enough to feel things like boredom.

For a long time still, they had all believed that he had something to do with them being in here, or at least knew way more about all of this than he was letting on, but the Doctor hadn't said a word. So apparently they had been wrong, becasue no one would let themslves suffer like this if they didn't have to.

So they had withdrawn their suspicions.

Well, except for Loki, maybe. He spent so much time glaring at Strange, it was like he was angry at him in particular. He semed to be absolutley positive that Stephen wasn't telling them anything for the sole purpose of being irritating.

Loki did not seem like a person who enjoyed being kept in the dark.

Of course, his animosity could also be personal, becasue as they had found out, Loki and Stephen's first and only meeting had not been pleasant, what with Stephen sending him hurtling through nothingness for a half hour, and Loki trying to throw huge knives at him.

Now he just stared at Stephen through unblinking eyes, as if trying to look into his mind. That was apparently something he could only do through touch. He had tried a few times, of course, casting tricks and glamours to make himself unnoticeable enough to get close to the wizard, but a vigilant Strange would always be just out of reach.

For a little while, they had all had to suffer through Loki's tricks, for his own amusement, but it seemed that this level of boredom affected even the most powerful of gods.

The Guardians weren't any different. Quill lay with his head on Gamora's lap, and his feet swinging over the edge of the chair. Gamora would sigh occasionally, and then yawn, and then stretch her neck, and then sigh again. The only thing that seemed to be keeping her sane was the methodical way her hand combed through Peter's hair, while her other hand balanced her knife, letting it jump from finger to finger. Sam shook his head that. No way would he let a notorious assassin play with a knife so close to his chest. Quill must have really trusted her.

Or he was just too bored to care.

Wanda and Vision were in a similar position. Her red hair was flowing over Vision's thighs and her eyes were closed. She could have been miataken for asleep, if it weren't for her hand. Vision had it in his grip and close to his face as her fingers waved delicately, soft red flames curling around them. Vision had been staring at the flames as if hypnotized, for ages now.

Well, anything to stay entertained.

Peter and Groot were lying on the floor, propped on their elbows slapping cards onto the floor lazily, one by one.

It seemed they were playing 'Go Fish', but they had stopped saying the phrase about 12 rounds ago.

Drax was glaring at the empty space above, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He kept squeezing his eyes shut, as if hoping something would happen, and everytime it didn't, he would grow even more irritable.

Mantis watched him with a worried look on her face. Well, she might have been worred. She always looked worried, so Sam couldn't really be sure.

With a small sigh, Mantis reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Drax's shoulder. He immediately jerked out of her grasp, but Mantis didn't let go. Only a second later, Drax blinked at her, and then miraculously, a small smile touched his lips. He let his head fall back again, and he was no longer glaring. Mantis sat back smiling too, not letting go of Drax's shoulder.

She had done this quite a few times for him. Sam had to wonder what it was she was showing him to make them look ao peaceful. He wished she'd do that with the rest of them, but this particular gesture seemed to be reserved for Drax. The two were a strange pair, Sam had to admit.

Sam's glare settled on the last inhabitant on the Soul Stone.

Bucky.

The two hadn't had a big fight in quite a while. Or any fight, for that matter. They bickered quite a lot, of course, that was unavoidable.

Sam used every possible opportunity to bring up Bucky's alleged feelings for Steve Rogers, amd Bucky managed to call Sam every bird he could thing of, except Falcon. 'Pigeon' being his favourite.

But they also had their jokes, and the occasional look of amusement between the two of them, and they shared embarrassing stories about Steve, or shared turns telling his triumphs to the star struck Quill and Peter.

So yeah, they had their spats, but so did everyone. As much as he hated it, Sam was loathe to say... they were... getting along.

Sam still refused to call Bucky his friend. But he couldn't with good conscious say that he hated the guy any more. In fact, he wasn't sure if he ever had.

The revelation made him extremely uncomfortable.

His rivalry with Bucky Barnes had become a part of Sam's identify! Going from that to not-disliking him was jarring.

He had to fix this.

"Hey Bucky?" Sam said slowly.

Bucky turned tired eyes to the man next to him, "Yeah?"

"I got a hypothetical situation here." he shrugged, aware that he was speaking louder than he needed to, "Kinda need your input."

"Sure. what is it?"

"Say Parker here is right..." Peter looked up at hearing his name, "and Stark really does come to get us out of here."

Bucky frowned, "...yeah?"

"You think he'd leave you behind?"

Bucky blinked a few times, and then turned to Sam slowly. His eyes hardened into a glare.

"Why would Mr. Stark do that?" Peter scoffed, unable to help from interjecting.

Bucky's glare only hardened at Sam.

"Don't." he hissed at him. He was, of course, ignored.

"Nothing, just... Tony doesn't like Bucky very much." Sam shrugged.

"Why not?" Quill asked with a yawn as his head turned on Gamora's lap.

It seemed that everyone had now turned to this conversation, much to Bucky's chagrin.

"Wilson, I swear to god."

Sam smiled innocently, "Well, we already told you he used to be an assassin."

"Sam..." he hissed.

Gamora scoffed, "Well if that were the case, your Stark would leave me behind too."

"Me as well," nodded Drax, "Gamora and I have killed many in our days."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, but neither of you killed Stark's parents, did you."

Bucky let out a slow breath as Sam smiled at him.

"You son of a bitch."

For a little while, there was silence.

Peter sat up, away from his game of cards. His wide eyes were trained on Bucky, "You... Bucky you... you killed Mr. Stark's parents?"

Bucky turned to the kid, regarding him awkwardly. He cleared his throat, "I... uh... well... yeah."

Peter's mouth dropped open in shock, "Why'd you do that?" he shook his head, "I mean, you're such a nice guy."

"He is now." Sam interjected, "Not so much in the past."

"God, I hate you." Bucky snarled, closing his eyes.

Sam almost sighed happily. That felt nice.

"Oh come on, Sam," T'Challa looked disappointed at his friend, "We all know why that is."

"Look I'm not saying it was Bucky's fault," Sam put his hands up defensively, "Just that Stark probably has not forgiven and forgotten."

"It happened long enough ago," Loki rolled his eyes, bored enough to be involved in chatter, "Stark should get over it."

Peter sighed, exasperated, "You can't just get over your parents getting killed."

"Why not?" Loki shrugged, "I killed my birth father, I indirectly caused my mother's death, and the father that stole me died only a few days ago. And I am completely fine."

"Yes well Loki, you're dead inside." Wanda pointed out.

Loki had no choice but to nod in agreement.

"And besides, what happened was not Bucky's fault," Shuri said, having finally sat up off her brothers lap, "he was brainwashed, remember?"

Peter's eyesbrows shot up at his friend, "Wait how... how did you know about this?"

"I'm the one who fixed him. I know everything."

Peter saw that he should have realised that, but still. He couldn't be the only one who was shocked by this news.

He took a look around at the relatively cool faces.

Why was he the only one shocked by this?

"Why am I the only one shocked by this?" he exclaimed, "This is a big deal, right? I-isn't it?"

To both Peter, and Bucky's surprise, it didn't seem to be.

"I mean, Mr. Bucky I am in no way placing blame or holding something against you when it was clearly against your will, but... how am I the only one shocked by this?"

Bucky, although thankful that Peter didn't completely blame him, was surprised at his statement, and even moreso at everyone's reaction. Or lack thereof.

"Well, I already knew." admitted Vision

"Tony told you?" Sam was surprised.

"Well... in a way, I suppose." Vision cleared his throat, "He spoke of it in my presence. Only, he did not know I was in the room at the time."

Suspicious eyes looked at him from all around the room.

"So, you were eavesdropping?" Mantis asked.

"I... I wouldn't call it that," Vision said, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"But basically... you were eavesdropping." Drax confirmed.

"In my defence," Vision pointed out, "I was not aware that Tony and Pepper were having a private conversation when I entered their bedroom through the wall. By the time I realised, I had heard too much, so I merely removed myself without their knowledge."

Again, there was a silence.

"Vision, that's called eavesdropping," T'Challa sighed at him.

"Uh huh," Shuri nodded, "and when you tell your girlfriend, it's called gossiping."

"How do you know he told me?" Wanda frowned.

Shuri smirked, "I didn't. I do now."

Wanda smiled back as she rolled her eyes at the princess.

Sam shook his head at the digression, "Again. This is about Bucky. Killing. Remember?"

Quill was the first to shrug, "I've met a lot of killers. Plus, I too killed my dad. I'm not dead inside though. My dad was a dick."

"Of all the people I've killed, I wish my father was one of them." Gamora muttered next to him.

"I killed my father too, I suppose," Vision muttered, "If Ultron can even be considered my father..."

"Our dad died too," mentioned Shuri, not wanting to be left out, "He wasn't a dick though. He was pretty great actually."

"Yeah, mine too." Wanda nodded

"Same here." nodded Peter, "And my mom. Also my Uncle Ben, who was also like my dad for a while. You know, before he died."

Sam stared at the group, "What the fuck. does no one here have parents?" he exclaimed.

"I am Groot."

"Hey, Rocket's not your only Dad!" Quill threw his arms towards the kid, "I'm kinda like your dad, right?"

Groot just blinked twice, and then went back to looking at his cards.

Quill crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"That is one disrespectful kid." he muttered.

Gamora couldn't help but snicker as she patted his thigh in comfort.

Sam just shook his head, "I don't understand, when did this stop being about Bucky killing Tony Stark's parents? Are we all seriously forgetting that Bucky killed Tony Stark's parents?"

Shuri glared, "No. We are just acknowledging that everyone has a past. Sometimes that past involves a few assassinations, and thats okay."

Sam still shook his head when it seemed that everyone was agreeing with her. Surprisingly, Bucky seemed even more surprised than Sam at this turn of events.

Bucky shook his head slowly, "This is one disfunctional group of people."

Drax looked around with a smile, "Yes, that is true."

Still Bucky shook his head, "Never thought I'd meet a group of people who don't immediately hate you for killing Tony Starks parents, amongst others."

"Yeah me too," muttered Sam.

Bucky glared at him, "Seems like its just you then, Wilson."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, I don't hate you Gramps. I just wanted everyone else to. It makes me happy when you're uncomfortable."

Bucky blinked at the man next to him with clenched teeth, "You're a piece of shit, Wilson."

Sam just shrugged, not denying it.

"Just admit it Sam. you were wrong." Shuri smirking.

"Admit what?" he scoffed.

"That everyone has a past." she repeated, "And sometimes that past involves a few assassinations, and that is okay."

"Is it though?" Sam sighed heavily, "Is it okay?"

"Well I would say it is," said Loki, "After all, I tried to destroy the earth, and no one has held that against me."

Everyone blinked at him.

"I... I'm pretty sure people are still mad, Loki."

Loki shot Wanda a look, but it was Stephen who spoke up, "Well you tried to destroy the Avengers, and yet here you are, a part of their team."

"Precisely," nodded Loki.

Wanda kissed her teeth, "Alright, I'll shut up."

"And also, Mantis here assisted in the murder of all of Quill's siblings." Drax spoke up, wanting to make a contribution, "he certainly does not hold that against her, do you Quill."

Quill turned to Mantis slowly, blinking, "you know, I never actually thought of it that way..."

"It would be best if you did not," Mantis said softly.

"It just occurred to me that really, you're all a bunch of criminals, huh." Sam wondered.

Gamora narrowed his eyes at him, "Weren't you arrested for like treason not so long ago?"

Sam shut his mouth amd nodded, "Touche'."

"Well I guess it's good that you all have that in common." said Shuri, "If Stark comes, he'll be saving a whole bunch of criminals." she laughed, "Except me of course, I'm an absolute angel."

T'Challa couldn't help his loud laugh at that, "I will agree that you are not a criminal, Shuri. But angel is quite pushing it."

"Well my records clean," Peter spoke up.

"I am in no way a criminal." Strange felt it necessary to mention.

Quill scoffed, "Yeah but Stark like, hates you. So he might leave you behind just for the hell of it."

Even as they all laughed, Peter grinned, "Mr. Stark won't leave any of us behind guys, trust me."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "You... you do know that this is still a hypothetical situation, right kid?"

Peter scoffed, "Of course I do. We don't know exactly how we're getting out."

"If," Sam emphasised, "If we're getting out "

Peter's grin faded, but he didn't say anything. Making his thoughts quite obvious.

"Really kid, still?"

"Sam drop it," Bucky tried, but he was ignored.

"You're still seriously on that whole 'Saviour-Stark' idea? I thought we all knew that it was a joke."

The mood had suddenly sobered down again. What had been a fun, somewhat nihalistic conversation had started an argument that was not at all new to them.

Peter was looking down as he spoke, "I thought we were all finally starting to be optimistic," he sighed, "Guess I was wrong."

"Damn right " Sam scoffed.

"Dammit Sam would you leave it alone?" Bucky growled.

Sam sat back with a clenched jaw.

It felt like the mirth had been sucked out of all of them.

Bucky was glad that Sam had a least managed to shut up a bit. It might have lasted too, if Peter hadn't decided to speak up again.

"Honestly though Mr. Falcon, I don't see what's so hard with seeing the things my way. Doctor Strange told us in the beginning that there was a chance. A miniscule chance, I know, but is it such a bad thing to hold on to that?"

"Chances that small don't count for nothing kid, trust me I would know. Keeping your hopes up with something like this ain't gonna get you nothing but disappointed, alright? I think we've all had enough disappointment to last a lifetime, don't you?"

"I don't think this will be one of those times. I know it won't. I can feel it "

"And what in the hell good are your feelings when we're all dead? Huh? Don't you get that there's no point in getting your hopes up?"

"Why not!" Peter exclaimed, finally raising his voice, "what do you have against having a little hope? Why can't you just see things the way I do? Just once?"

"Because we are dead!" Sam threw his hands up, "We. Are. Dead. Get it through your head! I watched half of Wakanda turn to dust, before I poofed along with 'em. I saw Steve's hand hovering over where Bucky had disappeared right in front of him. I watched people die, and then I died too. We all did. Dont you get that?"

Peter bit down hard, his jaw clenched as he glared at the Falcon.

"The Avengers ain't looking for us kid, they're mourning us. It's been five days, and they've probably accepted it. It's probably about time you do too."

Peter and Sam stared each other down neither of them willing to back down, and neither willing to change his mind. Finally, Peter opened his mouth to fire back, but he was interrupted.

"Don't listen to that moody bird, Parker." came the drawling voice.

There was a beat of utter silence. And then a combined gasp, as they all realised that that voice... that voice was new.

Simultaneously, heads turned away from their circle, and everyone's wide eyes locked on the newcomer.

Shock radiated off every one, words stuck in their throats and eyes were wide and unblinking, as for the first time in five days, they saw someone new.

All were speechless. Well, all but one, for at the back of the group, Doctor Strange only smiled. It was time.

Natasha Romanoff smirked at the stunned faces, and her eyes locked straight onto Peter Parker.

"Looks like your stupid optimism paid off kid." she winked, "You'll all be out of here in a minute."


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha never thought she would ever open her eyes again. She had accepted it rather quickly. Accepted the fact that the last thing she would ever see was her best friend's face, watching her fall. That the last place she would ever be was that ugly cliff as she threw herself off it.

And then she had opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground, looking up to something completely different from the darkness of Vormir. Something far from ugly.

For a horrible second, she feared that it hadn't worked. That the sacrifice hadn't worked because... she was supposed to be dead. That was the deal, right? She died and Clint got the Stone.

And then Natasha heard those voices. Voices that she thought she had forgotten. She stood up slowly, and right there in front of her, she saw them. She didn't take the time to notice her surroundings, which was basically emptiness anyway. She didn't even stop to think what this was, or where this was, or why she was here.

All she could focus on were those voices and those faces, looking very much alive.

Right there in front of her.

She couldn't even bring herself to listen to the conversation. All she could think was that... there was Wanda. Her friend Wanda. And Vision right next to her. Last she had seen them, Vision was grey and lifeless, and Wanda was hunched, broken and defeated over his body.

And... and there was that little Groot guy. The one Rocket had been so distraught over. He had turned into dust, and now here he was, lying on the floor with some cards in his hands.

And right next to him, there was Peter Parker. Tony never talked about him. He never had to, really. Any one of them could see his grief over the teenager.

And there was T'Challa. The king who had become her friend, lounging on a couch with his genius sister sat next to him.

And on a cosy loveseat... Sam and Bucky.

Sam and Bucky. Right there. Right in front of her. It took everything in her to hold in her tears right then and there.

It had been five years.

Five. Years.

Five years of harrowing grief, and longing and complete and utter hopelessness. And ... they were here. Or rather... she was here.

Wherever this as.

Natasha wrapped her arms around herself. She would have loved to just stand there for a few more hours, just watching them, but she could ignore the voices no longer. Since they had started to rise.

Sam was... of course. Sam was yelling at a child. Natasha couldn't keep the tiny smile off her face as she listened to Sam Wilson, with all the conviction in the world, tell Peter Parker that they were never getting saved. That they were never leaving this place.

Natasha smiled, "Don't listen to that moody bird Parker," she said. Almost as one, all heads turned towards her. The agent had to swallow hard when she saw all those faces.

"Looks like your stupid optimism paid off, kid." she winked at the boy, whose mouth was gaping open, "you'll all be out of here in a minute."

It's that, that seemed to break through everyone's stupor. Sam was the first to move, rising slowly to his feet. His eyes were wide and blinking rapidly as he stared at her.

"Nat?" he all but whispered, "N-Nat?"

"In the flesh." she answered softly. Sam let out a shaky breath, and he lunged forward until his arms were wrapped tightly around her, and despite her aversion to physical affection, Natasha immediately hugged him back, just as tightly.

"Nat," he was whispering, "Oh my god, Natasha."

This time she couldn't hold her wet sniff in, "Yeah, I missed you too, birdy."

Sam's eyes squeezed shut. He never thought he would hear that insufferable nickname ever again. When Natasha opened her eyes, she saw Bucky standing behind Sam. He had risen to his feet, his eyes wide as they stared at her.

"Well you gonna say hello, Gramps?"

Bucky let in a little gasp, taking a slight step back, before surging forward towards the red-headed Russian. Natasha had to grit her teeth to keep her tears in.

Bucky had been in cryogenic sleep for most of her time in Wakanda, but the two hadn't needed very long to get along once he woke up. Their time together hadn't included lot of conversation, but two tortured souls hadn't really needed to talk to bond.

But she still hadn't expected the hurt she felt when she saw him disappear. And she certainly hadn't expected to want so badly to cry now that she was seeing him again.

God, how she had missed them. She had spent so much time consoling Steve, trying to make him feel better about the loss of his best friends, that she had forgotten that they were her friends too. And now that she had them both in her arms, it was all coming back to her.

And god, how she had missed them.

With one arm around Sam and the other around Bucky, she would have loved to stay that way for another hour at least, but you know... all good things...

"I'm sorry, who the hell is she?"

Natasha sighed as she detached herself from the impromptu love fest. She had almost forgotten about the rest of the room. Fury would be ashamed.

But before she could even answer, someone did it for her.

"That's the Black Widow, Quill. Now shut up and give them moment."

Natasha gave her first full smile since she left the Avengers compound that morning.

"God, Wanda, I think I missed you the most." she shook her head at the grinning Witch.

"I hate to say this Nat," Wanda shook her head, "But god, I'm so glad you're here."

Natasha grinned at her friend as she let herself be lead to the love seat. Sam and Bucky didn't hesitate in squishing her between them. Normally, they would have known not to sit so close to her, but they all knew that this was no normal situation.

She hadn't let go of Bucky. The coolness of his metal hand was comforting in hers, and Sam was still holding onto her arm, and she wasn't about to make him let go.

Again, she could have stayed like this for a long time, but there were other people in here after all.

"So I suppose we're correct in assuming that you're dead."

Natasha's smile faded at the interruption, just a little. Nothing could ruin her mood right now.

"Loki" she sighed at him, "Should have figured I'd see you again eventually."

"Likewise, Agent Romanoff." Loki smirked.

"Well Bruce tells me you're not a complete piece of shit anymore."

Loki let out a dark chuckle, "You should know better than to listen to the opinions of a mad man."

"He's not as mad as you'd thing right now," Natasha said softly.

"Hang on." the man Wanda had called Quill held is hands up, "No one is telling me who the hell she is."

"She's the Black Widow." Peter answered him, still staring at Natasha in awe.

"I assume she's one of the Avengers then?" Quill raised an eyebrow.

"Only the best one!" Peter beamed.

Natasha smiled at him. She was doing that a lot lately.

"She cannot possibly be the best. Or she would not be dead, correct?"

"Drax, that is very rude." the girl next to him hissed.

"Thank you Mantis," Natasha nodded at her.

The girl gasped, "But... how do you know me?"

"Rocket." Natasha smirked as she remembered the Raccoon with an attitude, "He talks about you guys a lot."

"All bad things, I expect."

Natasha knew that the one who spoke was Gamora without even asking. Mainly because she was green.

"He doesn't dislike you guys as much as he pretends to," Natasha told them, "He feels kinda bad about that, honestly."

"I-I am Groot?"

Nat looked at the little guy, who had put the cards down and was sitting up, "I am Groot?"

"He's asking how he is." Gamora translated.

"Better," Natasha nodded, "He's gotten better." she looked back at Groot, "He misses you the most." she winked at him.

She was happy when she saw a glimmer of a smile on his face. She turned to Gamora next.

"And Nebula never says it but, she misses you too."

Gamora's eyes widened for a moment before she suppressed it. Adopted or not, her and her sister where incredibly similar.

"She does, does she?"

Natasha nodded, "She does." she turned to everyone else, regarding the room, "They all do. They miss you like hell."

Loki scoffed, "Oh don't be so dramatic, its only been five days."

The smile on Natasha's face faded slowly. She narrowed her eyes at Loki.

"What... what do you mean?"

"It's been five days," he rolled his eyes, "That's hardly enough time to miss people."

Natasha's eyes widened as she looked around, not seeing anyone try to argue.

"Five days." she said slowly, "It's been five days?"

Everyone around her nodded. But it was Doctor Strange who first made the connection,

"How long has it been for you?" he asked her.

Natasha looked at him with wide eyes, "Years." she all but whispered, "It's been five years for us."

The room went silent as the statement sunk in. Seconds turned to a minute as everyone tried to comprehend what she had just said.

"Are you telling me," T'Challa said slowly, "That we have been dead for... for five years?"

Natasha nodded.

"We have been stuck in here... for five years."

"Wait." Peter Parker shook her head, "Wait, I don't understand. How is that possible?"

"This is a different realm, Peter," Doctor Strange said, "Time doesn't follow the same rules as we're used to when we're in a different-"

"No, I get that." Peter interrupted, "It's just... it's been five years. We have been dead for five years! Stuck in this soul realm for five years. We've been dead! For five years! How is that possible?"

"Peter-"

"No no no, seriously." Peter was getting increasingly angry. Something no one thought they'd ever see, "Five years. Five years! I've been going on, and on, and on, about how the Avengers would save us! How five days isn't nearly enough to write them off. How there's no way in hell they'd leave us here."

"Peter listen-"

"Sam was right this whole time! I was just being an idiot, wasn't I? So convinced that you guys would come save us. I was so damn sure. So. Sure. And now it turns out that no, you guys just left us here for five years?"

"We didn't leave you here." Natasha spoke up before he could continue, "Peter we did not leave you. Hell, we didn't even know you guys were in here. We tried to get you back. Right after the snap, all we did was try to get you back, but Thanos just... he disappeared and we had no idea where he went. We looked and looked for him, thinking that if we got the Infinity Stones from him, we could... we could reverse the Snap and get you guys back. We did not want to leave you here."

Peter's breathing was heavy even as he tried to steady it. He could slightly register Shuri's hand which was suddenly on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

He clenched his jaw, hard, "Then why did you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Natasha sighed, "Not long after the Snap, Nebula told us about... about Thanos's paradise place."

"The Garden." Gamora nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, we went out and we found him but... but he didn't have the Stones."

"How... how did he not have the Stones?" Shuri frowned, still rubbing a soothing hand up and down Peter' back.

"He had used the Stones to destroy the Stones." Natasha told them, "They were gone."

"Gone?" Wanda frowned, "All of them?"

"Gone." she nodded, "Without them, there was no way to get you back. No way we knew how." she looked down as she remembered, "So we just... we went back home. Not before Thor killed him of course."

Loki looked up then, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. Gamora however, frowned.

"Thor killed him? Well, Nebula must have been disappointed."

"Wait-" T'Challa frowned, shaking his head, "you say this all happened five years ago."

Natasha nodded.

T'Challa frowned again, "But we... we were under the impression that those who ended up in this Soul Realm are those killed by Thanos, or for his cause. If he has been dead for five years, how would that apply to you?"

Natasha frowned as she thought.

"You said this is the... the Soul Realm?"

"From what we've gathered," Vision nodded.

"Well then maybe it has to do with the fact that I died to get the Soul Stone."

There were frowns all around.

"But it is Gamora who was sacrificed to retrieve the Soul Stone." said Drax.

"Yeah," Quill narrowed his eyes, "And didn't you just say that all the Stones were destroyed?"

"Yes but... this was a different Soul Stone." Natasha told them.

The confusion was obvious around the room, which Natasha understood completely.

It was Bucky who eventually sighed, "Maybe... maybe you should tell us what's been going on out there."

Natasha nodded as she looked back at them. She did have some explaining to do.

She felt tired by the time she was finished, answering questions every few seconds and being stopped more times than she would have liked. But eventually she was done.

"Back in time." Shuri was frowning hard, "You went back in time?"

"It sounds crazy, I know, bu-"

"It sounds brilliant!" she exclaimed, "You... you discovered time travel!"

"Yes." Natasha almost smiled, but held back, "I don't understand, you sound upset."

"Upset?" she snarled, "Upset? I am enraged! Time travel was invented, and I was stuck here? Time travel was perfected, and I was lying on a couch surrounded by these people, doing nothing! Where is the justice in this godforsaken world?"

This time it was Peter comforting her. To no avail as she all but thrashed.

"You must excuse her," T'Challa explained, "Discovering time travel has been a long-time dream of hers."

"And you people have ruined it!" She all but shrieked.

"Shuri," T'Challa said calmly, "Shuri I know. I know it is frustrating, but let's focus for a moment."

Shuri was still fuming, but managed to keep calm.

"So time travel aside," Vision spoke up "Your plan is to Snap everyone back into existence.

"That makes no sense at all," Sam said, "Who's gonna sign up for that? You say that that Snap almost killed Thanos, The strongest of the strongest, right? Who the hell would be stupid enough to do that again?"

"I don't know," Nat admitted, "I died before I could talk specifics."

"Thor will do it." Loki said through gritted teeth. His smile at Thor's dumb bravery was gone now, "He'll be the first to volunteer, the utter idiot. And he is the strongest, so he would definitely be their best bet. Unfortunately."

Natasha blinked at Loki and cleared her throat, "Actually..." she said slowly, "No. No, Thor won't be there."

Loki's eyes narrowed at her, "Pardon me?"

"I told you, Loki. Thor... he's not himself. He hasn't been for a long time. I didn't see him for years before Bruce forced him out of that room of his in New Asgard."

Loki glared at the woman, knowing that his resentment of her words shone through his eyes. But Loki's methods never really did word on the spy.

Natasha knew from Bruce that Thor and Loki had... reconciled not long before Thanos's attack. She guessed his protectiveness over his brother made sense.

But... the brother Loki remembered wasn't the Thor Natasha had left behind.

"I'm in no way trying to criticize your brother." she said carefully, "But when it was time to go back and get the Stones, Thor made it very clear that he didn't want any part in any of this anymore. After he left Thanos's garden, I didn't see him for years. None of us did. Bruce is the only one who was been allowed to visit, but after a while, Thor wouldn't see even him."

"But you eventually did. He led you to Asgard and got you the Aether."

"That's what he agreed to do," Natasha told him, "Just to get us to leave him alone, he agreed to help get the Reality Stone, and in exchange he'd return to New Asgard and we wouldn't bother him again. That was his deal and... we had no choice but to take it."

Loki wanted to scoff at the idiocy of the woman, "Well that was before. If a fight is coming as Strange says, Thor will not be able to stay out of it. He's incapable of excluding himself in the face of battle."

"Loki-"

"This is the man that felt the need to protect your planet after visiting it for a bloody weekend. You're an imbecile if you believe he would abandon it now."

Natasha only shook her head slowly, "It's been too long, Loki. Thor never forgave himself for not killing Thanos before he Snapped. And even more than that, he never forgave himself for letting Thanos kill you."

Loki grit his teeth, "He did not let-"

"I know. We all know, but he doesn't see it that way. He's given up, Loki. The man I saw on Earth is nothing like the brother you know, I'm sorry but it's true. He said he won't fight, and I promise you, he really meant it."

Loki could only shake his head at the woman, a look of murder on his face.

He turned away from her, and towards Doctor Strange.

"Your time for secrecy has reached its end, Doctor Strange, he said, "When, and how do we leave this realm? And so help me god, you had better not sprout your nonsense about not being able to share."

Strange regarded Loki for a few seconds, and for a moment, they were all sure that he would start again with his 'I can't say.' So it came as a surprise to everyone when he started talking.

"I do not keep you in the dark because I want to," he told them, "The odds of us leaving this stone were astoundingly low, you must understand. I did not want to get your hopes up for something that was so incredibly unlikely. Although now, with Agent Romanoff's appearance, the chances seem much greater, the future is never certain until it has actually happened."

"Okay how about we just assume that from now on, everything will go as it's supposed to." said Wanda, "How would this... uh… rescue take place?"

"I really don't-"

"No, Strange." T'Challa, "Please. You know what will, or might, happen. Just tell us."

Stephen sighed. Well if they had to know, "If the rest of the Avengers succeed on their missions and retrieve all of the Stones from their different timelines-" he ignored Shuri's growl, "They will fashion their own Infinity Gauntlet, and the half of the Universe that was destroyed will return."

"I am Groot?"

"He's asking if that includes us," Peter translated.

"It will," Strange confirmed, "But remember, this is only-"

"Yeah, yeah, only if everything works as it's supposed to, we know," Quill rolled his eyes.

Stephen had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes, "You will not return like the others. Because you did not die like the others. Instead you were brought here. And for those of us who died on Titan, I feel it safe to say that we do not wish to go back." There were immediate nods from the Guardians and Peter alike, "So when the time comes, rather than simply reappear where you disappeared, I will be able to… redirect your return to life."

"And here will you take us?" Mantis asked.

"We will all go to Wakanda." T'Challa spoke up.

"Yes," Strange nodded, "You'll have some time to get your affairs in order. Your army, T'Challa. Your weapons, your people, et cetera. And when the time comes, you will be brought where you are needed. Where we will fight."

"Brought where we're needed?" Shuri asked, "When? How?"

"You will know when the time comes,"

"So you have full control of where we go from here, then?"

Strange nodded at Loki.

"Then I'll not go to Wakanda. You will 'redirect' me to New Asgard."

"Loki-"

"If T'Challa will fetch his Wakandan army, then I will fetch that of Asgard."

Everyone knew that fetching the army of Asgard was the last thing on Loki's mind. They knew exactly why he wanted to go to New Asgard, but no one dared to call him out on it.

Stephen wanted desperately to refuse him. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that superiority off his face. But spending so long stuck in here with the god had taken away just a little bit of his dislike for Loki. And it was painfully obvious that the only time Loki dared to show the slightest bit of emotion was when his brother was in the conversation.

So Stephen couldn't find it in him to refuse. He nodded at the god, and was glad to see the tiniest hint of gratitude on his face.

"Well if he gets to go to Asgard, could you take us to New York?" Natasha said quickly, "If preparations and weapons is what's needed, Steve's apartment in New York is the best way for Sam, Bucky and I to do that."

With a weary sigh, Strange only nodded.

"So... do I give you an address or..."

"I am a Master of the Mystic Arts, Agent Romanoff." Stephen was almost offended, "I do not require an address."

Natasha smirked, "Alright then."

"So..." Sam said, "Now we just wait to see if it worked?"

"Guess so," Bucky sighed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," everyone's head turned to Vision as he spoke slowly, "I have to ask… does this plan include all of us?"

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked quickly.

"Well... well I mean-"

"He means..." Gamora took over, "what about those of us who didn't die during the Snap? Will we be a part of this... rescue? Or do we stay dead?"

Silence fell over the group. It hadn't even crossed their minds that not all of them would be saved.

"Strange?" Quill asked, his voice soft as his grip on Gamora tightened, "Strange tell me it's all of us. Pease."

"It will depend," Stephen answered quietly.

"On what," Wanda snarled, the idea of losing Vision again bringing out her rage.

"On whoever performs the Snap" he replied, "Once they wear the gauntlet, they may will whatever they want into reality. A single word can make the difference between bringing back all who were killed by Thanos, or all those who were killed because of Thanos, or just... everyone."

"What are the chances that it'll be all of us?" Bucky asked.

"I won't know until it actually happens," Stephen shook his head, "I'm sorry."

The group was coated in silence once again.

"I will be very disappointed if the Avengers fail." Drax said, matter of factly, "The idea of living in the world again has caused me great excitement."

"They won't fail," Natasha assured, "I wouldn't have jumped off a cliff if I thought they would. Whether it's all of us or... or not. Their Snap will work. I don't doubt it for a second."

"Neither does Strange," Loki said, "He wouldn't have told us so much if he did. Isn't that right Stephen."

All eyes turned to him, and eyebrows shot up when they saw that Stephen had returned to a position he had favoured quite a lot while in this realm. Floating a foot above his chair, legs crossed, eyes shut, and completely unresponsive.

"Um..." Natasha frowned, "What?"

"He does that a lot," Wanda told her, "You get used to it."

Natasha nodded slowly, still frowning.

Next to her, Sam sighed, "Hell, you were right kid. Looks like I owe you an..." Sam frowned, "Uh... Peter?"

Sam blinked as he looked around, "Hey, where's the kid."

There was a silence that seemed too long, and then Shuri's soft voice.

"He was right here." she said, her hand reaching out to now empty space. He was... he was right here next to me."

"I am Groot." Groot was off the floor hurrying to Shuri, "I am Groot?"

"I don't know!" she gasped, "I don't know where-"

"Quill!"

Everyone turned at Gamora's gasp, and found her suddenly sitting by herself, staring at the empty space next to her.

"Quill?" she heard Drax say. She turned her head towards him. But he wasn't there.

The couch next to hers only sat Mantis. Who let in a soft gasp, "Oh my goodness," she whispered. Gamora reached out to her friend just as Mantis did, but before their hands could meet, she was gone.

T'Challa hurried to his sister, realising what was happening. He grabbed at her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled up at him, and then his hand closed over nothing.

Bucky realised quickly that there was a certain order to this. They were leaving the soul realm as they had entered it. And the person to arrive here before Shuri was...

"Sam," his head snapped to the man on the other side of Natasha, just in time to see his wide eyes, as he vanished right in front of him.

Wanda's head snapped to Vision, her hand like a vice around his, "Don't you leave me again, Vision," she whispered to him.

Vision reached his hand up to her face, but she was gone before he could touch her.

Gamora shot out of her chair, moving as quickly as she could to Groot.

Her arms wrapped around the boy, and she felt his arms tighten around her for a second, and then he was gone too.

T'Challa stood up straight, his head held high, as he took in a breath, letting it out just as he vanished before their eyes.

Natasha snapped her head to Bucky.

"You take care of those boys," she told him.

"Nat-"

"If I don't come back, you take care of them."

He was gone before he could reply. Before he could promise her that he would.

Natasha turned away from where he had been.

She stood up, moving towards Gamora, who stood with her arms still around the air where Groot had been standing.

Vision got off the chair, floating towards the girls and falling to his feet next to them. Loki joined them a moment later.

They stood in silence as they waited.

Seconds passed like minute, as they stood and waited.

"It didn't work did it." Loki said softly, as he glanced at the still floating wizard, "Not for us."

He waited for a reply, and turned around when he didn't get it.

Loki let out a sigh of relief when he turned to two people instead of four.

"Oh thank god," Vision let out a breath at Natasha's disappearance. He smiled and closed his eyes, and then he was gone.

Loki and Gamora turned to each other with mirrored smirks.

"I missed this peace," Loki sighed.

Gamora's smirk turned into grin, "I didn't."

Loki flashed her a rare grin of his own, and then, for the first time in a while, he was alone.

Well, almost.

He turned once again to Stephen, and tipped his head, "Till we meet again, Doctor."

And then Loki was gone.

Doctor Strange opened his eyes with a gasp, beads of sweat at his brow. He looked around, saw that he was alone, and sighed a smile.

A moment later, the Soul Realm was empty once more.


	14. Chapter 14

The country of Wakanda went through hell when Thanos and his army came to their land, leaving death and destruction in their wake. They lost half their people, half their armies. And their beloved King and Princess.

It had taken long for the small country to get back on it's feet. But they had recovered. It wasn't the same. It would never be the same without those that had been lost, but they were making it.

After five years, Wakanda was once again a stable nation.

And then, once again, the impossible happened.

General Okoye had been standing guard in the Throne room, behind M'Baku who sat on the Throne.

It didn't matter how much time passed, or what a fine job the man was doing, or how surprisingly well the two of them got along, it would always be hard for Okoye to refer to him as her King.

But her duty was to protect the throne, and so she did. She stood guard on his right side as he spoke to an Ambassador. And that's when they heard the screams.

Immediately, Okoye sprung to action, holding her spear in front of her, ready to fight and defend.

It was a while until she realized that what she was hearing was not screams of pain, or of fear. No, these shouts were laced with shock. Surprise.

And dare she say... joy?

With her weapon still ready, Okoye dared walk towards the huge window that looked out to their land. Her eyes were as wide as saucers when she saw.

Way down below, people we appearing as if out of thin air. One by one. They kept coming, as if out of nowhere. But these were not just people.

No, these were her people. The people that had been dead for five years. Soldiers, and warriors, and civilians alike. Her head turned to the side, where stood M'Baku, his eyes just as wide as hers. The two looked back out the window, frozen with shock. She couldn't believe this.

They were back. They were back.

All the people that had been lost to Thanos's Snap... they were coming back.

Which... which meant that-

The loud sound of the Throne room doors opening cut into her thoughts. Okoye spun around in time to see the doors swing open, and striding in with his head held high, was T'Challa.

His grinning sister stood next to him, and the two were followed by a cohort of heroes. Heroes that had been dead for five years.

Heroes that were back.

Okoye could not believe her eyes.

Not able to help herself, she stumbled back, all but collapsing onto a chair by the window. They were back.

He was back.

"Kumkani," she breathed in disbelief.

T'Challa's eyes landed on his friend, and a smile graced his lips.

"Up, General," he smiled, "I need you for one more battle."

:::

Sam found himself suddenly in a living room he didn't recognise. He didn't have much time to look around, because only moments later, Bucky was next to him with a gasp. Sam sighed his relief.

"Where's Nat?" he asked. And Bucky just took a deep breath, shaking his head. The two looked at each other worriedly, and then they just waited.

And waited. And wai-

"Well come on boys, we don't have much time."

The two spun around in shock, and then immense relief when they saw a smirking Nat at the doorway.

"Oh thank god," Sam heaved a sigh.

Nat jerked her head, "Come on, I'll show you where to get your stuff."

The two didn't have time to look around as they followed Natasha through the unfamiliar apartment. She showed them to a door before hurrying off to another part of the apartment, leaving the two to scavenge Steve Rogers' bedroom.

When Bucky saw his favourite gun on Steve's desk, clean and polished and loaded, just the way he liked it, he couldn't help his huge smile. Forgetting their haste only for a few seconds, he just stared at it.

His moment, of course, was ruined by Sam's loud whooping as he dove to the pack next to the desk.

"Wings!" he grinned, "New and improved," He shrugged off the pack on his back and replaced it with the new one by Steve's desk. But not before giving the old redwing an affectionate kiss and a promise to come back for him. Bucky couldn't help but roll his eyes with a smirk. Sam sighed deeply as he felt the unfurled wings on his back shape to his body.

"God I love the future," he moaned, "now I know how you and Rogers always feel."

Bucky scoffed, "Five years and seventy years are two very different things, Wilson."

"Yeah yeah whatever." he chuckled. He stopped a bit to look at Bucky who had finally stopped caressing his gun and was bustling around the room, going to the most obscure places and somehow coming out with more guns and more ammo.

"How the hell do you know where to find all that?" he asked.

Bucky shrugged as he pulled a gun out from under a floorboard, "It doesn't matter how much time passes, I know Steve Rogers." He told him, "And he always used the same hiding places."

Sam smiled as he picked up a gun, already loaded for some reason, and shoved it into a hip holster. Bucky did the same, sheeting more and more guns into holsters Sam couldn't even see.

In those few moments of silence, Sam knew that it was time. Time to do what he knew he was supposed to do, but was avoiding like the plague.

He had to... oh god... he had to apologize.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Uh. Hey, Bucky?"

"Yeah?" he replied, slinging a big gun across his back.

"I was... I just... uh," Sam cleared his throat, "About... about what happened before. When we were in the soul realm. What I said."

"You mean, you telling everyone how I was the assassin who killed Tony Stark's parents?"

Sam winced, "Yeah. Yeah, that."

Bucky looked up for the first time, cocking the gun in his hand. He smiled, a smile that really didn't meet his eyes, "Don't worry about it. It's all good."

Sam frowned, "Now you see I'd believe you a lot more if that was a real smile. And. and if you weren't holding that gun like that."

"You scared I'll shoot you?" Bucky gave a cold chuckle, "Come on Wilson, I know you don't think much of me, but I don't just kill for shits and giggles. I never did."

Sam felt a pang of guilt in his chest, "Come on Barnes, you know that's not... I don't really think-" he sighed, running over his head, "I was irritated and bored and pissed off at the world and... and picking on each other, that's what we do. That's... that's our thing, right? Now I know this time... this time I might have taken a little too far-"

He stopped at the sharp look Bucky shot him.

"Alright," he held his hands up, "alright I took it a lot too far. I know that. And I'm... I'm sorry. Really."

Bucky looked at him and shrugged, "I told you, it's fine." he nodded and made his way out the door. Sam followed quickly after him.

"See now, I don't think you mean that."

"Good. I don't."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Sam asked, "You want me to beg for forgiveness? Repent? Admit that you're Steve's best friend? Just tell me what to do."

"Just leave it, Sam. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does!" Sam grabbed at Bucky's arm, stopping him and turning him around to face him, "I did a shitty thing. It was a dick move, I know that. I know that ain't who you are, I know that wasn't you back then. That ain't who you are. And as you saw from everyone's reactions, they don't see you that way. And I don't see you that way. "

Bucky scoffed.

"But I can see how it might have looked like... like I still think that, but really man, I don't. And I'm sorry that I brought that up. I know how much you hate that part of your life, and I was a dick for bringing it back at you like that. I… I don't know what I was thinking. And I'm… I'm real sorry. "

Bucky face never changed as he looked at Sam, and as Sam looked back, waiting. Bucky finally shrugged again, and turned to keep walking "I told you its fine."

Sam almost groaned, following after him, "Okay, but I still don't think you mean that."

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" Bucky said, starting down the stairs, "You said what you wanted to say, and I said its fine. Why are we still having this conversation?"

"Because I don't want you to fucking hate me!" he exclaimed.

"Now why on earth would you think I hate you?"

"Well, you can hardy look at me for one thing." Sam said, jogging down the stairs after him, "And well, we both know you don't like me right now, and honestly, I can't blame you for that. But friends do that sometimes, you know? They hate each other. And then... then they forgive each other. Like this right now. I fucked up, and now, you forgive me." Sam almost bumped into him as Bucky come to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"So what do you say?" he asked as Bucky finally looked at him, "We good yet?"

Before Bucky could reply, Natasha appeared from the other room.

"Hate to interrupt boys," she said, "But you're gonna have to finish this spat later." The two followed her slowly into the living room, and there stood the huge yellow, sparkling ring that they had come to know as the magic of Doctor Strange. The boys stood on either side of the Black Widow as they saw the darkness on the other side of the ring. All their thoughts left their heads, as the battle ahead took them over.

Natasha reached out, lightly brushing the hands of the boys on either side of her... And then her hands clenched into fists.

"It's time."

:::

Loki knew where he was immediately. He could recognise this view anywhere.

This was the hill where he had watched Odin die.

Where he had seen his father perish right in front of him.

Fitting that this would be where Thor would settle New Asgard.

Loki finally turned away from the view of the ocean, and there it was. New Asgard. He and Thor had talked about this. It seemed like years ago, now.

Well... in a way, he guessed it was. Loki would have loved to stay on this hill and just... look. But he was here for a reason. He had a mission. At the blink of an eye, Loki was off the hill and at the entrance of Asgard. He smiled when he saw exactly who he had been looking for. She had a barrel over her shoulder, and another in her hand, and she heaved them onto a wagon. She slapped the rear of the horse in front of the wagon and watched it trot away before she turned around. And froze.

Loki smiled. She did not.

"Valkyrie," he grinned his eerie grin, "Looking splendid as always."

Valkyrie did not move. Loki just kept smiling, giving her time to take it all in.

"Surpriiise," he sang, "It really has been too long hasn't it. But I see that you're doing quite well here without-" Loki was cut off as a flying fist landed him straight in the nose.

He blinked rapidly, trying to get his sight back. "Alright, I will allow-" he was cut off one again, as another, harder punch caused him to stumble back.

"Now hold on, Valkyrie and let me-" Another punch, this time, almost landing him on the floor.

"Stop!" He held out one hand, the other shielding his already throbbing nose, "Would you just stop and let me-"

"You slimy bastard," her voice was venom as she growled at a hunched over Loki, "You hateful, cruel, disgusting excuse of a man."

Loki blinked at the onslaught.

"Valkyrie-"

"You're alive." she hissed, "You're alive!"

"Yes. I am, thank you very much for noticing."

Valkyrie was seeing red as she advanced, throwing another fist at him, but this time, Loki was behind her before it could connect.

"Would you stop trying to hit and just let me-"

"Do you have any idea what you've done to him?" Valkyrie said through gritted teeth. She was far too angry to shout, "Do you have a clue what you've done to your brother?"

"I haven't done an-"

"You bastard!" she repeated, "You weasley, disgusting, un-"

"Would you stop with the pubescent name calling and allow me to-"

"He waited for you." her eyes were stone, and her words burned through Loki like fire. "For so long, he waited for you to return. Told me every day that this was one of your tricks. That you would come back when you were ready. That you were just waiting for the right time."

The smirk on Loki's face was fading fast.

"He set up a memorial for all those lost when Thanos seized our ship. For every single Asgardian lost to his Snap. All except for you. Because your brother refused to believe that you were dead."

Loki swallowed, "Valkyrie-"

"He waited for you!" she hissed, walking closer and closer to him, "drinking himself into stupor every day, waiting for you. And you, you evil son of a bitch, you just let him wait, until he finally gave up. He gave up waiting for you, Loki, and it broke him. You broke your brother, and for what? For a trick? A bloody trick?! You vile, loathsome, evil little-"

"It was no trick," Loki was finally able to find his voice, "I did die. I was killed by Thanos right before my brother's eyes. I've seen how my tricks affected him before, and I swore I'd never do that again." he never looked away from the woman that wouldn't stop fuming at him.

"I am the god of lies and mischief, but my word is my honour, Valkyrie. And I swear to you, this was no trick. I wouldn't do that to him. Not again."

"Well then how are you back?" she demanded, "The dead do not just suddenly come back to life, Loki."

Just as she said it, there was a commotion in the distance. The two turned away from each other, and towards the small village,

Valkyrie's eyes widened at what she saw. Everywhere, people were appearing, out of thin air. Screams and exclamations were heard all around as faces that had been lost for five years were suddenly right there again.

Valkyrie stared over the village in shock. Five years ago she had landed a small ship of Asgardians on this land, and not a minute after landing, half of those people had disappeared into dust. Gone.

Just gone.

And now... somehow... they were coming back.

She turned slowly to Loki, who was already looking at her, "I was dead." he said, "And just like these people I have returned. And I need your help, Valkyrie."

A few minutes later, Loki stood at the door that Valkyrie had told him led to Thor's chambers. It was rather unimpressive, but Loki just shook his head. Thor was never one to care much for luxury anyway.

Loki sighed as he kept looking at the door. He realised that his caution of this door was perhaps just him stalling. Knowing that his brother was just on the other side… it excited him. And it frightened him. He had no clue what to expect. But from what he had heard from agent Romanoff and now from Valkyrie... he knew that it couldn't be good.

It didn't help that both women had made it quite clear that Thor's current state had a great deal to do with Loki. For once, the trickster wasn't keen to see how much damage he had caused.

But he couldn't stall forever. He had a mission, dammit. And he wanted to see his brother.

Finally, Loki lifted his fist to knock, and then a loud gasp sounded behind him.

"Oh, my god."

Loki whipped around, just in time to see a blur of blue rocks charging at him.

"Piss off ghost!" he yelled, a heavy fist swinging at Loki's head. Loki moved away just in time, causing Korg to stumble to a stop. He whipped around again, his small eyes open wide.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Loki held up a hand, freezing the Kronan to a stop just as he started charging again.

"Now Korg," Loki sighed, "I assure you, I am no ghost."

Korg just kept blinking wide eyes.

"Now if I let you go, will you refrain from attacking me?"

Korg seemed to think it over, and then nodded his head. Loki dropped his hand, releasing the rock creature from his spell.

Now that it had been established that Loki was not a ghost, Korg was staring at him in shock, his rock mouth open as wide as it would go.

"Oh my god." he gasped again.

"Yes Korg, you said that, already."

"Oh Loki! You're alive!" he exclaimed, "Miek look, Loki's alive!"

The insect by his side squeaked his reply, and Loki tried not to make a face.

"Hey man! Where have you been? I suspect you just came back with all the others then? Everyone just poofed back, did you see? Scared the pebbles off me when I almost stepped on a little girl who appeared in front of me." Korg let out a little laugh, "I didn't stomp on her though, don't you worry. She's perfectly fine."

"That's wonderful, Korg. Now if you don't mind-"

"Oh I bet you came to see Thor! Oh he'll be right pleased to see you after so long. He's been quite sad, you see. It would do him good, seeing you."

"Well alright then," Loki turned back to the door.

"But here's the thing-" Korg stopped him.

Loki sighed deeply, "What is it?"

"Well, Thor just came back from a very important mission, and he's asked me to make sure that no one interrupts him at the moment. He doesn't want to see anyone. Even me, unfortunately. But he's put me as his head of security, see. So I'm afraid, you can't go in."

Loki blinked. For the love of the gods...

"As his brother, and as your prince, I highly doubt that that applies to me."

Korg seemed to think about it for a little while, and then nodded firmly, "Well you're absolutely right of course. Go on then. Tell Thor I said hello, yeah?"

Korg grinned at Loki, and then thumped away to where he was 'standing guard'.

Rolling his eyes, Loki tuned back to the door, and unfortunately, he could not stall any longer. He turned the doorknob quickly, before he could lose his nerve, and went inside.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. His eyes almost watered at the heavy stench of mead and ale and food and other ghastly things that Loki was afraid to name.

Despite his instinct to turn around, Loki forced himself forward, shutting the door behind him. He went further into the room, seeing a mess that made him itch. Empty bottles and half eaten meals were littered all around. Clothes strewn about all over any piece of available furniture.

How on earth could any living being survive in this awful-

"Korg!"

The voice made Loki freeze, and his eyes widen.

"Korg I asked you to wait outside-" the sentence was followed by a burp,"-until I've rested. You're supposed to be head of royal security, aren't you?"

Loki moved, walking slowly towards the voice. He turned a final corner and...

"Oh dear gods."

His horrified whisper went unnoticed by the man in front of him.

His back was to Loki. His very naked back. Long hair, that looked as if it hadn't touched water in months, came from a head tilted back as it gulped something down from a bottle. The pants he wore were tight around ample hips, tucked under rolls of flesh that engulfed the belt holding them up.

Loki could do nothing but blink as the bottle finally emptied, and another long belch was released.

He lumbered forward, the bottle falling to the floor, as he reached the table in front of him, pulling another from the pack. On the side of the table, leaned an axe.

The craftsmanship was undoubtedly of Nidavellir. So this was Stormbreaker. Groot had spoken of it, but his descriptions did not come close to capturing its magnificence. But the real surprise, was the hammer that sat atop the table. It was moved aside to gain better access to the drink, and Loki heard it sing as it moved.

Mjolnir.

Thor's most prized possession. His favourite thing in the world. Pushed aside for a beer.

This was unacceptable.

"Thor."

He froze. Moments passed in silence. And then Thor let out a rumbling laugh. He snapped the bottle against Stormbreaker, letting the cap pop off.

"Goodness Korg, for a moment there you sounded very much like... well..." he laughed again as he lifted the drink to his lips.

"Thor." Loki said again.

He shook his head again, his back still turned, "How are you doing that?" he chuckled quietly. "It's a very good trick, Korg. But I'd... I'd like you to stop it now, please."

"Thor. Turn around."

His head only shook harder, "No." His hand was suddenly shaking as the bottle fell away from his lips, "No, no no no, stop it."

"Look at me, Thor." Loki all but whispered.

Thor let in a long breath, his head still shaking from side to side. He was silent for a long time. And so Loki waited.

And then Thor turned around, the bottle was clutched tightly in his hand, his knuckles white around it.

His eyes were closed.

"Korg," his voice was uncertain, "I swear to you now, if you don't stop-"

"Brother." Loki's voice was closer as he moved towards him, "It is me."

Thor's eyes flew open, and the still full bottle in his hand fell to the grown with a clang, the liquid flowing freely out of it. Neither man cared.

His eyes were blinking as he stared. Stared at the face he had finally convinced himself he would never see. He would later realise that he feared that if he blinked, he would go away. That if he moved, he would disappear.

When Thor spoke again, it was with a whisper, "Perhaps this Midgardian drink is stronger than I thought."

Loki couldn't help the small smile that sprung on his lips, "Tis not this drink, brother," he said quietly, "It is truly me. I am here."

Still Thor could do nothing but continue to stare. And his brother let him.

"Loki." he finally whispered after some time, "Loki?"

"Yes, Thor."

Thor's still shaking hand rose slowly. Cautiously. Until it was hovering over Loki's shoulder. As if afraid to touch him. In case he truly wasn't there.

Suddenly, with a sharp inhale, Thor snatched his hand away, stumbling back as if stung.

"No." he shook his head rapidly, "No, no, stop it. Whatever this is, stop it now,"

"Thor."

"You are not my brother. Loki is dead. He's dead." he swallowed hard, his eyes scrunching shut as his back hit the wall, "I saw him die. I watched him die. You're not my brother, you cannot be-"

"Thor look at me." Loki hushed as he approached him slowly.

His head was shaking rapidly, "Loki's dead. H's dead. Y... you're dead. You're-"

Thor stopped, letting in a gasp when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor. Look at me." he whispered.

His eyes flew open at the touch, and he stared with wide, leaking eyes at the face in front of him.

Illusions couldn't touch.

Thor had had this dream far too many times to count. He had dreamt of Loki coming back, alive and whole. And in those dreams, Loki would disappear as soon as he touched him.

But now... now Loki's hand was on his shoulder and... and he was still here.

He was still here because… because illusions did not touch.

"Loki?" he whispered.

Loki could only nod, finding it hard to find his voice at the moment. And then Thor's heavy hand finally griped at his shoulder, and Loki wasn't expecting the surge of relief that passed through him. The sense of his brother. If it felt this way for him, after only days, he did not wish to know what Thor was feeling.

The grip on his shoulder tightened as Thor breathed heavily, "Are you alive?" he demanded in a whisper, "Tell me Loki, is this true?"

"I'm alive Thor. I am here. I-"

Before another word could be spoken, Thor had surged forward, engulfing Loki in a hug that almost stopped him from breathing. Loki had no complaint, as slowly and reluctantly, his own arms wrapped around Thor's ample waist, only causing Thor's grip to tighten.

"You're alive." Loki heard a wet whisper by his ear, "You're alive. You're alive. Loki's alive."

Loki only nodded into his brother's shoulder, not saying a word. Not quite trusting himself to speak just yet. Thor's shoulders were shaking under Loki, and for an awful second, he thought he was crying, but suddenly Thor let him go, holding him at arm's length, and Loki saw that he was laughing.

"You're alive, Loki. You're alive!" Although he laughed, Loki did not miss the tears that fell from his eyes, disappearing quickly into his beard.

"I did not deceive you Thor," he said quickly. It was suddenly very important that he knew that, "This was no trick. My death was true, but then I was-"

"I don't care!" Thor laughed, "You're alive! I don't care about anything else Loki. Trick or not, it does not matter. All that matters is that my brother is alive. You're alive!" he laughed gain, the tears not stopping their flow, and then his arms were once again clutching Loki as close to himself as possible.

Loki could do nothing but return the brutal hug. He would deny this to his dying breath, but at that moment, Loki would have gladly stayed right where he was. Reuniting with his brother and allowing him to hug him as much as he wanted.

This is really the only place he wanted to be.

But Loki knew that this was not where he needed to be.

"Thor," he said reluctantly, "Thor we have to go."

Thor sniffed next to Loki's ear, "What?"

"We must go. There is a battle, Thor, and we need to fight. The Avengers-"

"No."

Loki's words stuck in his throat, He tried to pull away, but only succeeded in tightening Thor's grip around him, "Thor-"

"No." he said again, "I've done my part. I got them the Aether, and now I'm finished. That was the deal."

Loki frowned, struggling further against the grip, until he was finally released, although a hand stayed clamped to his shoulder.

"What on earth do you mean by 'no'?"

"I'm done fighting, Loki." he told him, "We don't have to anymore. The Avengers have acquired the infinity gems and the world is whole again. I've done my part. And now... now my brother is alive again. And so we will stay here."

Loki blinked at him, "What on earth has gotten into you?"

Thor's laughing mouth turned down, and he moved away from Loki, back to the table. Back to the beer.

"Thor." he said, his voice firm, "A threat comes once again for the Universe. In fact, I'm quite sure it's already arrived. You will not sit here and drink while the earth is in danger."

"I can, and I will." Thor nodded to himself as he cracked the beer open on the axe. "I will not fight."

Loki's eyes narrowed on his brother as he lifted the beer to his lips. He took a few gulps before he realised that something was wrong. He frowned at the bottle, and then glared at his brother, "Do not turn my drink into water!"

"Water is what you need as you prepare for a battle.

"No, Loki."

"Thor!" Loki scolded as his brother sat heavily, sinking into his armchair, "Get up!'

"No," he took another gulp, before making face as he remembered it was still water, "You've ruined my drink, Loki."

Loki took a deep breath, gathering his strength, "I have never known the mighty Thor to say no to a realm in need."

He just shrugged, picking up the beer that had fallen earlier, glad to see some liquid still inside. He drank, but alas, it was water.

"Loki stop it!"

"What has gotten into you?" Loki crossed his arms, "We must go, Thor. You know very well the cost of losing this war."

"I will not fight, brother. Do not ask me to."

"Oh I am not asking, brother. I am telling you to get up and-"

"No!"

Loki couldn't hide his shock, "What in Valhalla's name... Thor."

"I will not fight." he growled, "I cannot. Now can you not ruin this joyous day by asking me to."

Loki just shook his head, "I do not believe this." he said, "The brother I knew-"

"I am not the brother you knew." Thor shot back, "Surely that is painfully obvious."

"You are my brother." he said through tightly clenched teeth. The king of Asgard. The son of Odin. The mighty Thor-"

"Oh do not make me laugh!" his voice boomed, "The Mighty Thor!" he laughed humourlessly, "You are the most intelligent being I know, Loki. Surely you can see that the mighty Thor is no more."

"You are-"

"I am not!" Thor leapt to his feet, and a peel of Thunder was heard in the distance, "Look at me! Look at me, Loki and tell me what might is here?"

"All I see is some extra flesh. I don't know what that has to do with-"

"Oh do not play the fool brother, you know what I mean. And you know you see it. Banner and the Rabbit called me back into arms for a simple task. To retrieve the Aether from the past. That was my only job, and I did nothing! The rabbit was far more mighty than I, when all I could do was cry on my mother's shoulder as he was the one to retrieve the gem to restore life in the Universe. I did nothing!"

"Thor-"

"I would have been of much better use going to Vormir and dying at the bottom of a that cliff-"

"Don't you dare say tha-"

"A least that way, Agent Romanoff would be alive. Someone who would have been of some use in this bloody battle. She is a far better warrior than I, and she is dead and I am alive to do nothing but wallow in this room for the rest of my days."

"Thor-"

"I had my time to be a hero Loki. I had my time to be mighty, and I failed miserably."

Loki almost couldn't look at his brothers shining eyes, but he refused to look away from him, "All I have done is fail." Thor's voice broke as he spoke, "I let my father die. I let my planet burn. I failed to kill Thanos when I had the chance. And now that there may be another chance to save this Universe, I will step back before I ruin that too."

Thor turned away from his brother, swallowing through the lump in his throat. He gripped at the edge of the table, Mjolnir vibrating near his hand.

"How did you get that hammer, Thor?" he asked.

Thor looked at him through narrowed eyes, but Loki's stare never faltered.

He sighed, "Mjolnir came to me when I returned to Asgard with the Rabbit."

"Oh is that so? And am I correct in stating that Mjolnir can only be yielded by a worthy warrior?"

"Loki-"

"Answer the question, Thor."

Loki ignored the hard glare sent his way, only accepting Thor's grumbled, "Yes."

"Well if Mjolnir still finds you worthy, Thor, who are we to disagree? I hope you take no offence when I say that I trust a weapon forged from a dying star, much more than I trust your own flawed opinions about yourself.

"Oh for god's sake Loki, stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting as if you do not see me!" he thundered, spreading his arms wide, "Look at me," his voice broke, and he slumped against the table.

"Look at me, brother." he sighed, sounding more defeated than Loki had ever heard, "What can I do like this? Of what use am I?"

A silence passed between the brothers, Loki staring at Thor, and Thor looking anywhere but at him. And then Loki smiled.

"You were a fat child."

Thor looked up at him, blinking.

"What."

"Do you remember?" Loki chuckled, "You were a very fat little boy. I was perfectly slim as always, and you were quite jealous of me. Yet you just wouldn't stop eating."

Loki smiled at the distance as the memories returned, "I believe that was the only time the roles were reversed, and it was you, who wanted to be like me. Your scrawny little brother."

Thor smiled, remembering, "I was quite large, wasn't I."

"You were," Loki chuckled, "And yet... every time we played combat, you would destroy anyone who came against you. We were children, not permitted to use anything other than long sticks, but still. You never lost. Fat as you were."

Thor sighed, seeing where he was going with this, "Loki-"

"Why should your extra... build matter anymore now than it did back then, brother. You were the mighty Thor when you were fat. You were the mighty Thor when you traded that fat for muscle. And now you're back to fat. And still mighty, as you have always been."

"Loki-"

"Now I know that you have failed. I have failed more times than you will ever know. We all have. Even all your perfect Avengers. We are all failures in our own rights. But I will be damned if you let your past failures keep you from your future victories. Of which, dear brother, I assure you there will be many."

Before he could continue, a yellow ring of light appeared very suddenly in front of him. Thor's eyes widened as he recognized the magic of doctor Strange.

Loki nodded. It was time.

"And your victories start now, Thor. So please. Get off your fat, mighty arse and come with me. We have a Universe to save."


	15. Chapter 15

Captain America was exhausted. He could hardly stay upright on one knee, let alone stand.

He was alone on the battlefield.

Tony was down.

Clint had gone down with the rubble.

Rhodey, Bruce and Rocket were still trapped. Still drowning. On his Comm, he couldn't hear them anymore.

Scott had been on his way to them. He couldn't here him either.

Nebula had gone rogue.

Thor had left them.

Nat... Nat was gone.

Steve was alone.

And before him, stood Thanos, and an army materializing behind him.

The Chituari, the Black Order, Leviathan, and outriders. An army bigger, more dangerous than he had ever seen.

And Steve was alone.

He closed his eyes, head falling to the dirt in exhaustion.

His breaths were heavy and shaky, and he could barely feel his legs.

But Steve opened his eyes, and groaned in effort as he forced himself slowly to his feet.

His shield was broken. His ears were ringing. His lungs were burning. But still, he stood.

Steve was going to die today, he knew that. But he wouldn't do so without a fight. So with gritted teeth and a trembling hand, Steve tightened the strap of his Shield and faced the army in front of him.

The army advanced. And with shaking steps, so did Steve.

He would fight this battle, and if he had to do it alone, then so be it.

So be i-

"Hey Cap, can you hear me?"

Steve's stumbling steps froze to a stop. His breaths slowed as he raised a hand to the comm in his ear.

That voice. That... that voice.

"Cap it's Sam, can you hear me?"

Steve let in a shaky beath, "Oh god." he whispered.

"On your left."

Lowering his hand, Steve turned slowly, just in time to see a ring of sparkling yellow light form out of nowhere. The ring grew wider, and wider, until Steve saw the silhouettes of three figures from the other side.

Steve's head shook slowly in disbelief as the figures emerged, and he saw their faces.

Okoye, the fierce General. Shuri, the Genius-princess who had loved making jokes about his age. Jokes he hadn't heard in 5 years. And... and T'Challa.

One of Steve's closest friends. Another who had died all those years ago. And... and he was back.

They were back.

The Black Panther looked back at Steve with a small smile on his face, and then his eyes turned to the sky. Steve's eyes followed his, and he saw another ring of light opening above. Steve nearly fell back down when he saw who was on the other side of it.

The Falcon flew from the ring, Wings powerful as he cut through the sky. Steve's shaky smile grew as his eyes followed Sam Wilson, more yellow light portals opening in his wake, more and more people emerging from the other side. People Steve knew, and others he had only ever heard of from the stories of those that had been left behind.

Behind T'Challa, the Wakandan Army appeared.

Behind Valkyrie and her Pegasus, stood dozens of Asgardians.

Wakandan aircrats flew out of the rings.

Doctor Strange floated through, followed by The Guardians of the Galaxy.

Behind them, came the Spider-Man, flying from a web and landing lightly on the ground.

Next to them, the Scarlett Witch landed, a flurry of red flames, and behind her, flew the Vision.

A crash was heard behind them, and from the rubble, came Ant Man, crashing through the ground, the size of a building. He held out his hand, and from it emerged Rocket, Hulk and The War Machine.

From another ring, more Masters of the Mystic Arts appeared, baring their magic in front of them.

There was a crash on the ground as a suit of Iron landed, and its mask pulled back to reveal the face of Pepper Potts.

Next to her, as if out of nowhere, appeared The Wasp. The partner Scott spoke so highly of.

Steve was in disbelief.

His people were here. All of them.

People who had been killed by Thanos all those years ago.

People who had returned. Who were here. Who were alive.

The Falcon flew back down to the ground, landing underneath the ring he had appeared from. The smile on Steve's face faded, and his eyes widened as he saw two more figures emerging from that ring of light.

With a gun in each hand, she jumped, landing next to Sam. The Black Widow's eyes found his and she smirked, cocking both guns in front of her, a lively sparkle in her eyes.

Steve could have cried. She was back.

Natasha was back.

And then next to her...

He landed heavily on his feet as he jumped from the portal, black hair covering his face as he hit the ground.

Steve's breath stuck in his throat when he stood up straight, cocking the machine gun in his hands, and shaking his head to let his hair fall back. And Steve finally saw his face.

The Winter Soldier.

Bucky. Oh god, it was Bucky. it was Bucky.

He was alive. He was back.

His Bucky was back.

Steve's scattered mind would have allowed him to stare at that man for another age, if it weren't for the fact that another yellow ring was forming at his left.

Before the Captain could even wonder, a clap of Thunder, louder than anyone had ever heard, rang out above them, white lightning flashing across the sky.

And out of that final portal, flashed the brightest beam of blinding light. The light disappeared, and there he was

Thor emerged, holding Stormbreaker in one hand, and Miolnir in the other, both weapons alight with the same lighting that burned in the god's eyes.

Next to him, there was a flash of green, and then there stood his brother. Loki, with his face steel and his fists clenched.

On Steve's right, he heard a thud as a red and gold suit landed next to him.

He turned and saw Iron Man, suit scratched and dented, but ready to go.

Ready to fight.

Finally, Steve turned back to the army in front of him.

Behind him, he heard the Black Panther roar.

"Yibambe!"

The Wakandans roared back.

"Yibambe!"

T'Challa's mask formed in front of his face as he howled again "Yibambe!"

This time it was the whole army that cried back.

"Yibambe!"

Thanos was no longer smiling. And the army behind him was no longer as daunting as it once was.

Because now, Steve had his army too. And it was a damned good one.

"Avengers!" Steve called, gripping his broken shield tightly in his hand, feeding off the strength of all those who stood behind him. He smiled through gritted teeth, and growled.

"Assemble."


	16. Chapter 16

The Avengers charged. Yells and shouts of fury and adrenaline covered the army as they sprinted forward.

Thanos merely lifted his spear, and his minions ran, screeching, into the fight.

Chaos rained as soon as the first blow was hit.

T'Challa wasted no time, leaping through the air and landing a swift kick to the first monster he encounted. Next to him, Okoye yelled as her spear sliced straight through three outriders that dared to stand in her way. M'Baku, with his brute strength tore effortlessly through those in front of him.

Shots rang out everywhere, sworda swinging and knives slicing and fists flying. Magic whirled through the air from both sides sending bodies falling to the ground.

Drax saw the biggest creature he could find and charged for it with a yell. He jumped onto the back of the cull obsidian and his knives stabbed frantically at his back. The creature fell to its knees and Drax roared as he sent his knife through its back and into its heart.

Mantis flew through the air above him, landing on a great hound. It fell to the ground at her touch, and above her, Gamora's sword sliced straight down through the beasts neck.

All the way above, GiAnt Man stormed through the field, his enormous fist flying through the air and punching down a Leviathan, sending it crashing to the ground.

Hope was almost invisible as she flew through the field, knocking out opponents all around, punching harder than she ever had, leaving them to fall to the ground, never knowing what hit them.

Pepper blasted through anything in her way, whizzing through the air and burning through outriders and chitauri as she went.

The battlefield was pure pandemonium, raining fire and bullets and sweat and blood as both sides fought with everything they had.

Loki's hands were outstretched as green light blasted from him. Everything within a few feet of him fell dead to the ground. He saw a hoarde of snarling creatures storm towards him, and with a yell, his fists clenched.

The animals cried out in pain for only a second before the fell.

He snarled, looking around for his next victims.

Loki was angry. No, he was enraged. The world must really hate him because of course, of course the battle he had been hearing about this past week was with Thanos.

For the love of the gods, why did it have to be Thanos?

His heart seered with hate with every move as he fought. Eliminating his minions as easily as if he were stepping on ants.

But he knew that these ants were just obstacles until he would eventually have to face Thanos.

Fucking Thanos.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw a flash of red iron, and behind it, anp outrider aiming straght for it.

Without a thought, Loki's hand was out toward the menace, and with a flash of green, it fell dead to the floor.

The cry behind him made Iron Man turn. He gasped when he realised what what had been so close to ending him. And he gasped again when he saw what had saved him.

"What the- Loki?"

In a flash, the god was in front of Tony.

"Stark." Loki was speaking through gritted teeth, "yes, yes, I'm fighting on the right side, shocking I know. Now please explain to me what the hell is going on. I was under the impression that Thanos was dead!"

Tony was still blinking rapidly, but shook off his surprise, "Uh, yeah. Yeah he... he is. This Thanos is from way back in the past and decided to say hello." he held out a hand and shot at some approaching chitauri, "This Thanos is a lot nastier than the last one too."

Loki growled as he sent a blast of magic to another outrider behind Stark, "Unfortunately, I am all too aware." he said, before turning with a snap and billowing away, back to the fight.

Tony watched him go, still in shock. Many shocking things had happened already that day, and he didn't think he could even be surprised anymore, but seeing Loki Odinson back from the dead and on the right side of a fight seemed to do it.

In retrospect he should have paid more attention to the fact that he was fighting an army of evil aliens.

He only had a split second warning before a huge hulking figure swung a fist the size of chair at him, knocking him ten feet away into into a pile of rubble. Tony tried to blink away the throbbing on his head as he heard Friday try to pull him to full consciousness.

Through half closed eyes, Tony saw the creature that attacked him lift a weapon in the air, ready to finish him off. He lifted his blasters, making to fire back, but then the thing was suddenly pulled back and slammed to the ground.

Tony sat up just in time to see the massive foot of GiAnt Man squash to monster to mush as he ran past them.

It was only when Scott passed that Tony saw him.

He shot a string of web and swung through the air landing near him and ruahing forward.

Tony had to remind himself to breathe.

"Mister Stark!" he exclaimed.

Tony could do nothing but stare as the boy grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Hey! Holy Cow, you will not believe what's been going on."

Tony felt his throat constrict as he looked at him. Looked at the boy's bruised face, still beaming up at him.

Oh god, Peter.

"Do you remember when we were in space?" Peter's wide eyes looked at Tony as he spoke, "And then I got all dusty?"

'Got all dusty'. Tony didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry. The worst moment of his life, and Peter summed it up in three words.

'Got all dusty'. Jesus Christ.

"Well I woke up and everyone else was there, and Doctor Strange was all, 'Hey we're in the soul stone'."

Tony shook his head, his hands gripping onto the boy's shoulders. Making sure he was real. Making sure he wasn't going anywhere this time.

"And we were in there for like a week, and then Black Widow showed up and she was like 'It's been five years, and you're getting rescued!"

Tony couldn't stop looking at his face. Listening to his voice as he babbled on and on, like he always did.

Oh god, Peter. His kid was back.

"And then next thing, we're in Wakanda!" he carried on, " And T'Challa and Okoye got all their warriors and then Doctor Strange did that yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time and..."

Peter stopped talking with a gasp when Tony stumbled forward, throwing his arms around the kid.

"Oh," Peter blinked with wide eyes. He set aside his surprise and squeezed his arms around Mister Stark, closing his eyes. "Oh, this is nice."

Tony was swallowing back the lump in his throat as he held Peter. The battle around them was forgotten and ignored as he just held him. The hug was five years too late, Tony knew that, so he lifted his eyes to the dark sky and thanked every deity out there that he had this chance.

The chance to just hug his damn kid.

:::

Peter Quill was killing it. Oh yeah, Star-Lord was on a roll. Sure he'd taken a few face shots, but that's what his helmet was for, right. And he was hitting back just as hard.

He was fighting harder than he ever had right now, because Quill knew that he had royally screwed up in the battle five days ago. Or five years ago, or whatever.

He was determined to now prove that he was better than that. That he could do better. Not just to Gamora and the rest of the Avengers, but to himself too.

And he was doing damn well. He leapt over a writhing body as he fired a shot as a beastly looking dog thing came flying at his face. He nailed an elbow to the face of an Outrider that was attacking from behind, flooring it with a vicious kick.

Shots fired and limbs flew as Quill fought his way through the enemy. But then the inevitable happened. His arm was caught from behind and he was spun around. Quill cried out as a kick landed him in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

He gasped as the alien aimed a weapon at his head, ready to finish him off, but then a shot rang out from afar, hitting it in the back and causing it to fall, dead weight, right on top of Peter

He wrestled the dead body off him and sat up with a gasp, clicking the side if his head to rid his helmet. He smiled when he saw who had saved him.

"God, you're amazing." he grinned at Gamora as he stood up with a grunt. She didn't say anything. just stood there with a frown.

Peter sighed as he walked toward her, "I don't know how much you saw, but I was kicking ass back there, babe." he grinned, "Just before you came and saved mine. As always." He reached for her face, his smile wide as he stepped closer, and Gamora's hand went up his.

His smile was wiped right off when her hand gripped his tightly, twisting his wrist.

"Wha- Ow!"

"Do not. Touch me." she growled.

A knee jerked up between Quill's legs, landing him right in the jewels.

He let out a pained grunt as he fell to the floor, Hands covering his injury.

"What the hell?" he wheezed as Gamora stared down at him in disgust.

Its then that he heard the whirring of a gun behind him. Looks like someone was coming to his rescue. He looked up away from Gamora to see...

"Gamora?" he gasped in shock when he saw Gamora. Pointing a gun at... at Gamora.

"What the hell?" he wheezed.

"Get behind me Peter," Gamora said. The one who hadn't just kicked him in the nuts, "That's not the real me."

"I am the only me," retaliated the other Gamora.

From the floor, Quill's head snapped from one to the other, head spinning as the two Gamoras stared each other down.

"You're both the real you." the three turned their heads to see the approaching figure. Quill grinned as he saw his favourite blue alien, "But both of you from different times."

The woman behind Quill dropped her gun slowly, "Nebula." she all but whispered. Gamora remembered the last time she had seen her sister. Broken apart and screaming in pain as she was tortured by Thanos. And now here she was.

Nebula walked faster towards her. Leave it to her to immediately know which Gamora was which.

Nebula hurried towards Gamora, and in an act that surpised them all, she wound her arms around her.

Gamora's arms wrapped around Nebula immediately, closing her eyes against her shoulder.

"Sister," she said quietly.

Nebula said nothing, but her arms tightened again around Gamora before she quickly let go and took a quick step away.

"I missed you too, Nebula," Quill smiled as he stood up with a wince, going to wrap his arms around her. Nebula stiffened immediately, but lifted an arm to pat the man twice on the back.

Gamora, the meaner one, shook her head in disgust, "Nebula told me that the years made me soft. I didn't really believe it untill now."

Gamora smirked, stepping towards her double, "I'm not soft," she said, "Just better. And you know you've always wanted to be better."

The other Gamora nodded slowly as she too approached the other, "Well I guess I can't fault my own progress," she said, "but really? This one?" she jerked her head towards Quill, and Gamora shrugged with a smirk.

"The options were either him, or a tree."

The other Gamora looked at... herself... through narrowed eyes before letting a small smirk touch her own lips.

The two regarded each other in silence. And then Peter.

"You know, I had this exact dream once," Quill said, breaking the moment, "but both Gamoras were a lot nicer to me in that dream." he nodded wistfully, "a whole lot nicer."

The three women turned their heads slowly toward him.

Nebula shook her head slowly, "Sometimes I wish you'd picked the tree."

:::

Bucky was confused. He was so damn confused. When he heard that he would be fighting a battle, this is not what he had been expecting. Thanos again? With an army of evil creatures again? What the hell was going on?

The only thoughts running through his head was a string of "Shit shit shit shit shit oh god this is fucking shit. Shit!"

It was on a loop in his head as he fired shot after shot at alien after alien.

And god, there were so many aliens!

Everywhere he turned, there were more coming at him, and as he loaded and reloaded gun after gun, all he could think was "Shit shit shit goddamn it shit!"

So many aliens! But the thing was, it seemed like some of them were on their side. It became increasingly difficult to shoot fire, just in case he shot the wrong ones.

But that guy just shared a high five with Drax, so anyone who looked like him was probably good, right? And the one that looked like a huge insect with knife hands sliced at someone that was about to slam into Thor, so he was good too.

And that Blue Rock guy was fighting back back with the Hulk, so he must be on their side too.

And that lady had Loki standing on the back of her flying horse so she was also on their side.

God there were so many!

Bucky's gun clicked, and he swore loudly as he threw it on the ground, grabbing another from the holster around his thigh.

He started shooting again immediately. God, so many aliens!

With one hand, Bucky fired his gun, while his fist struck out everywhere it could land, flooring anything it came in contact with.

Bucky turned quicky as he heard a growl behind him, sending a metal fist flying at a dog looking creature that had been about to sink its teeth into his neck.

His gun fired and his fist punched. His arms grew tired, but he couldn't afford to slow down.

Because there were so many goddamned aliens!

"Watch it!" came a shriek. Bucky lowered the. gun that was suddenly pointed at Shuri.

She was filthy, covered in dirt and sweat, arms shaking from exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Bucky yelled over the noise as he shot at anything coming behind her.

"I am not!" Shuri panted, her hands fell to her knees as she tried to hold herself up, "There are so many aliens!"

"I know!" Bucky punched an outrider that had come too close. It fell to the floor, and then stopped struggling as Shuri fired at its head.

"Bucky I need a favour." she told him.

"A favour? Right now?"

"See that ship?" Shuri pointed up to a ship not too far off the ground. Chitauri were steadily jumping out of it, joining the fight, "I need to get in there."

"Like hell." Bucky said immediately.

Shuri reached into one of her many pockets and took out a handful of small flat disks.

"You had time to go to your lab?" he asked, exasperated.

"I knew we'd need some supplies," she retaliated, "Like these bomb disks."

"Shuri-"

"That ship keeps churning those things out, Bucky. There are too many, and I can get rid of them if I get up there."

Bucky shook his head as he reloaded the gun in his hands, "I'm not helping you get into a ship filled with aliens that want to kill you!"

"I am armed! I can take care of myself, grampa. And now is not the time for you treat me like a fragile little princess, alright! You're the only one strong enough to throw me that high, please!"

Bucky knew she was right, but he also knew that he did not want to throw the girl who'd grown to become a little sister to him into a space ship full of killer chituari.

But he couldn't think about which was the right thing to do. There wasn't enough time to think. And the chituari were still pouring out.

Bucky groaned loudly at himself.

"You'll need a running start." Shuri nodded once, backing away as Bucky ran to position himself under the ship.

Shoving the gun into a holster, he threaded his fingers together and looked to Shuri, nodding.

The princess started sprinting towards him.

"You better get out of there fast, kid!" he shouted, as she finally reached him, leaping into the air and onto his outstretched hands. Bucky grunted in effort as he threw her upwards with all his might.

Bucky looked up, and swallowed hard as he saw her disappear into the ship.

But he couldn't stare forever. There was still a fight going on down here. He kept firing his gun, and kept reloading, and fireing some more.

Minutes later, he heard a series of explosions ringing from deep inside the ship, getting louder and louder. For a moment, Bucky's heart stopped, but a second later, he saw the small princess leap from a large hole in the ship. Only seconds later, the ship exploded with a final boom, sending Shuri flying further into the air.

Bucky watched in horror as she hurtled through the sky, but then from a distance, he saw thick branches shoot up and catch her, twisting around her body and lowering her gently to the ground.

Bucky let out a loud sigh of relief. It only lasted a second though, because he then realised that he had let himself get distracted for too long. And he was more surrounded than ever.

This time it didn't matter how fast he fired his guns or how hard he punched, with every monser he took down, two more took his place.

"Shit!" Bucky yelled as his gun clicked again. He had no time to reload it, so he threw it at the face nearest monster. All he had now were his fists

Sweat dripped from his face and his hair flew around him as he fought his way through the surrounding hoard.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit!

Bucky was quickly getting overwhelmed. Outriders and Chitauri charged harder and harder at him, and they just kept coming, no matter how he fought.

He was losing. Badly. Fists and legs hit harder than ever, but Bucky was still getting buried.

He was losing. He was losing. He was-

Suddenly, Bucky felt a hand grip the cloth at the back of neck, as the next thing he knew, he was being yanked into the air.

Bucky's eyes were wide, and his breathes were heavy as by some miracle, he saw the horde of monsters that had been on top of him screaming from the ground as he flew away.

Still breathing hard and fast, Bucky looked up and saw Sam, stilll gripping onto his top as he flew through the air, Bucky in tow.

"You still alive there gramps?"

Bucky felt his limbs go limp as he felt relief wash over him, "Never thought I'd be so happy to see you Wilson!" he yelled up at him.

Sam laughed loudly as he sliced through the air, "So how about now? Forgive me yet?"

"Oh fuck yeah." Bucky held a hand to his fast beating heart, "We're good! All good!"

Bucky's relief was short lived though, as a rogue bullet flew towards Sam, causing him to jerk to the side, and causing Bucky to slip through his fingers.

Bucky screamed as he plummeted head first towards the ground, but only seconds later, a hand wrapped around his ankle, yanking him back up through the air.

"I got you!" Sam yelled down, "Holy shit you're heavy!"

Bucky could only groan his relief, even as he jerked roughly through the air.

"Hey Sam?" he called up, "I ever tell you that I hate heights?"

"Well there ain't no where I can drop you! So suck it up and start shooting!"

Being upside down so high in the air was hell, but Bucky just swallowed back the bile in his throat, and sucked it up.

He reached behind him, grabbing at the rifle he had strapped to his back.

Perhaps being so high up wasn't such a bad thing. He was a sniper after all.

So the Winter Soldier lifted his rifle as the Falcon flew him threw the air, and he started shooting.

:::

Oh, how Thor had missed this.

Sure this was not an ideal situation that they were in. No one enjoyed having the fate of the Universe on their shoulders. Of course they didn't.

But above all else, Thor was a warrior. And a warrior was never more in his element than when he was fighting.

And oh, how Thor had missed a good fight.

With Mjolnir in one hand and Stormbreaker in the other, Thor roared as he tore through the enemy.

Lighting crackled through him, striking down dozens of monsters at a time. Mjolnir was thrown through the air, and returned covered in the blood stains of his opponents.

He swung Stormbreaker through the air, slicing clean through anything in it's path.

Thor left destruction in his wake, and it wasn't long before all around him lay defeated enemies, and nothing and no one stood before him

No one except Thanos.

Thor breathed heavily as he stared the Titan in front of him down.

Next to him, Thor felt someone land heavily on metal feet. On his other side another, lighter pair of feet walked from behind him.

"Good to have ya back, Thor," said Steve.

"Good to be back, Captain."

"So we got a plan with this guy?" asked Tony.

Thor just flexed his arms, and his weapons crackled with lighting, and his eyes burned white.

"Let's kill him properly this time." he said.

And with a yell, the he charged, the others not far behind him.

And Thanos was ready. His spear sliced through the air, chasing Steve as he landed blow after blow at the Titan's face. Tony flew through the air, blasters aimed at Thanos. But he deflected, avoiding the blasts and letting them bounce off his spear.

He dodged Thor as he sent blow after blow his way, Stormbreaker cutting thriugh empty air as Thanos ducked every time.

The three fought hard, not letting up even once, but the mad Titan was just too strong. One heavy punch at Steve's head sent him hurtling through the air and landing hard on the ground, unmoving.

"Okay Thor, hit me!" Tony shouted out.

Summoning his strength, Thor cried out as he slammed his weapons together, sending white lightning directly towards the Iron Man.

Absorbing the power, Tony aimed every blaster he had at Thanos, sending fire right at him.

Thanos shielded himself with his giant spear, letting the blasts fire off around him. Groaning in effort, he pushed forward, fighting through the flames until he was close enough to grab at Tony, lifting him in the air and effectively ending his attack.

Thor threw Mjonir in the air and struck it with Stormbreaker sending the hammer flying towards Thanos.

But Thanos was ready, and he shielded himself using Tony. Mjolnir crashed into Stark, sending him flying through the air and hard onto the ground.

With an angry shout, Thor charged at Thanos, swinging his axe at his head . Thanos ducked out of the way and a giant fist struck Thor in the face.

The two traded gruelling strikes, weapons clanging against each other as they swung and blocked and swung again.

The tables turned completely when Thanos finally managed to hit Stormbreaker straight out of Thor's hand. He slammed Thor to the group and landed a fist to his face.

Again and again and again.

With a bloodied face and a light head, Thor held out a hand, and Stormbreaker came flying towards him, but Thanos snatched the axe out of the air before it could reach Thor's outstretched hand.

A heavy foot struck down on Thor, digging him into the ground, and then Thanos swung Stormbreaker down. Thor's hand went up just in time to keep the axe from slicing into his chest. He pushed up, but Thanos kept pressing down.

Thor's axe sunk slowly through his armour. His teeth were barred as he pushed against the force, but this Thanos was strong. Stronger than Thor remembered him being.

If he kept pushing, Stormbreaker would sink into Thor's heart, and Thanos would win. The great purple beast seemed to know this too, because the snarling smile on Thanos's face was trimphant.

Thor spat out blood as he strained, pushing with all his might. But still the axe sunk deeper. Thanos was near grinning.

He would win.

But then Thor heard something that almost made him sieze his struggle.

He heard Mjolnir sing.

To anyone else, it could have been nothing, but Thor knew his hammer, and that was the sound she made when she was being lifted.

Someone... someone was lifting Mjolnir, and that someone was not Thor.

Suddenly, the air split in sound, and this time, Thanos heard it too, and he turned, just as the hammer slammed into him, sending him flying off Thor.

Thor breathed heavily as he was released. His eyes were wide, and he stared as his hammer whizzed past him, flying back into the hand that had thrown her.

Through his wheezing breaths, a smile came to Thor's face when he saw.

Captain America stood, his broken shield in one hand, and in the other, he held Mjolnir.

Thor shook his head as he grinned, "I knew it."

Thanos strugged to his feet as Steve charged, Mjolnir swinging at his side as he had seen Thor do time after time. The hammer lifted him into the air as it summoned the lighting from the sky.

Steve swung Mjolnir up, sending Thanos's head reeling. He took blow after blow from the Super Soldier, stumbling and failing to block the grueling blows.

Steve attacked, again and again, swinging Mjolnir as if he had been doing so forever. He fought and fought, and eventually the Titan fell to the ground.

Steve struck the hammer down, and lightning tore through the ground, sending the Titan screaming as he writhed on the floor. Steve thrust the hammer into the air, sending more bolts of electricity into his chest.

He stood above the Titan, chest heaving, and hammer at his side.

Behind him Thor struggled to his feet, calling Stormbreaker to his hand. He stood, looking at the Captain with his lips stretched wide in a smile.

A part of him couldn't believe it.

But another part absolutely did. Because he knew it. He guessed he had always known it.

Steve Rogers was worthy.


	17. Chapter 17

Curse words flew out of Hawkeye's mouth as he ran through the battlefield clutching the Infinity gauntlet under his arm.

He was leaping over fallen bodies and dodging shots and avoiding explosions as he raced through.

He was beginning to resent this Guantlet thing. It was kinda stealing away his arms dammit. His bow and arrows were sitting at his back, absolutely useless while his hands were occupied carrying this thing.

But Clint wasn't about to let it go. Not when it was so obviously important to past-Thanos.

He'd almost lost it when he'd casually given it to past-Nebula. And then he'd gained it back when Now-Nebula killed past-Nebula to save past-Gamora... Clint was still quite confused about that honestly. All he knew is that he wanted this stupid glove away from him so he could actually do something useful in this fight other than dodge bullets.

He had been lucky so far (unbelievably lucky) because if anyone or anything came straight at him he had no way of defending himself.

"Hey Cap!" Clint yelled out, "What the hell do you want me to do with this thing?"

"Get those Stones as far away as possible!" Cap replied, grunting as he fought.

"No!" Bruce yelled, "We need to get them back where they came from."

"Can't get them back," Tony said, "Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel."

"Hold on!" Scott spoke up as he shrunk back down to normal size. He reached into his pocket and grinned, "That wasn't our only time machine."

He pushed a button on the remote in his hand and from somewhere on the battlefield, came the sound of Luis's van.

Steve looked around, not knowing where it was coming from, "Anyone see an ugly brown van up there?"

After a few seconds, there was a reply.

"Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked!"

Steve looked up to see Valkyrie, pointing her sword towards the ground.

"Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?" asked Tony.

"Maybe ten minutes."

"Get it started," said Steve, "we'll get the Stones to you."

Scott opened his mouth, but was beaten to it.

"We're on it Cap," nodded Hope, suddenly standing next to Scott. He flashed her an adoring grin, before they both shrunk back down, The Wasp grabbing Ant-man's hand as she flew them away.

Not long after, Hope flew through a hole in the ugly brown van, dropping Scott on the front seat and landing in the driver's. They grew back to normal size and got to work.

"It's a mess back here," Hope shook her head.

"It's... it's dead."

"What?"

"It's dead, I have to hotwire it."

Hope groaned, "Dammit."

:::

Clint was still running. This time towards the van, hopefully.

He couldn't believe he had made it this far through so many enemies without a weapon. By some miracle, every time something came too close it was gunned down by stray bullets.

But he knew his luck would have run out eventually. There were suddenly Outriders all around him. He breathed heavily as he backed away from the advancing aliens.

"Shit," he heaved, "Shit shit shi-"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and then Clint was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke.

He blinked away the smoke, and saw that all the surrounding Outriders were dead on the floor, and in the middle of it all, stood the Black Panther. His mask disappeared around his face and he held his hand out.

"Give it to me, Clint."

Clint gladly handed the gauntlet over, and he couldn't help his smile.

"You remember my name?"

T'Challa only smirked as he took the Guantlet from Clint.

"How are you doing?"

Clint opened his mouth to answer, and then he noticed that T'Challa was actually looking behind him.

"Oh you know, killing aliens, dodging eight legged dogs, same old."

Clint's eyes widened and his head snapped around when he heard that voice answer.

"Mainly I've been getting rid of all the little monsters that have been going after this oblivious idiot," she jerked her head towards Clint.

Clint stared as she approached. A gun in each hand, hair disheveled and face covered in dirt.

"You know Hawkeye, for a spy, you really suck at noticing when you're being followed."

He still hadn't said a word when she finally stopped in front of him.

"So now that you don't have that Gauntlet anymore can you get your arrows and help me kill these stupid things? They don't go down as easy as- oh." Natasha blinked when there were suddenly strong arms wrapped around her.

"O- oh. Okay."

The arms only tightened around her, "Clint?"

"I'm sorry." She heard a whisper by her ear, "God Nat I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey stop with that."

"I'm so, so sorry, I-"

"Clint," Natasha said firmly, "You've got nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who jumped, remember?"

But Clint kept shaking his head, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry Nat."

"Hey look at me. Clint look at me."

Reluctantly, Clint drew back so that their eyes locked.

"I'm alive." Natasha told him, "I'm here, alright. We're both here. So let's get back to work and kill these mother-" she was cut off when Clint surged back forward, nearly suffocating her in the hug.

Natasha sighed, patting his back with the gun in her hand.

"Goddammit Barton," she swallowed hard, "I've got a reputation over here."

T'Challa smiled, seeing Natasha reunite with her best friend. He knew it hadn't been long, but coming back from the dead was emotional for everyone. Even Russian spies.

T'Challa turned away from them. He had a job to do after all. He turned towards the van he had been hearing about, and ran.

With one arm holding onto the Guantlet, the Black Panther charged through the surrounding enemies, Vibranium claws cutting through anything in his way.

With punches and kicks and leaps over enemy heads, T'Challa was unstoppable.

Until he was caught by Thanos's eye.

:::

Thanos was not happy. Not in the slightest.

He was the great Titan. His destiny was to dominate. To squash his enemies as if they were nothing. To conquer until they knew without a doubt that he, and only he, was mighty.

These enemies were not falling in line. In fact, they were fighting back. Hard.

And he was not happy.

Thanos's head snapped to his side.

"Where is Nebula?"

"She's not responding." Corvus Glaine told him.

Thanos bared his teeth in anger, and then Ebony Maw called out the him.

"Sire!" He pointed, and Thanos followed his finger, and saw the Gauntlet. The man holding it was cutting through Thanos's army like it was nothing. That only angered him more. He swung his sword and using all his strength, threw it at the man.

T'Challa heard the sword before he saw it, but even then it was too late to move away. The blade sliced through the air, hitting him with such force he flew through the air, the gauntlet in his arm falling to the ground. For some seconds, T'Challa didn't know which way was up. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up to see Thanos, the sword he had thrown back in his had, and charging towards him.

But before he could get close, T'Challa saw two pairs of feet drop heavily in front of him. And then they both rose a foot off the ground.

T'Challa let out a relieved groan. If those two were in front of him he knew he'd be fine.

Wanda and Vision stood in front of the Titan, cutting off his path to T'Challa and to the Guantlet.

The Titan hardly acknowledged them, and Wanda smiled.

"Vis." she said lowly, "You think you could make sure I get a moment alone with him?"

Vision looked around, seeing the Chitauri and Outriders already advancing, ready to eliminate a threat to their leader.

"Of course, darling," he nodded as he rose higher and higher, Cape billowing behind him. He had discovered through this battle that he had been wrong. His powers had not disappeared with the mind stone. They were harder to control without it, yes, but at this moment, control was not a priority.

He spread his arms, and as if he were an explosion, yellow beams of light shot out around him raining down on those who dared approach his Wanda.

Vision knew that she could definitely take care of herself, but right now, she had a bigger problem to take care of.

Thanos was looking with wide eyes as his troops were destroyed around him. His eyes went down to the one in the centre of them.

The woman approached him without fear. Which was absolutely unacceptable.

Wanda's hands were ablaze as she glared at the Titan in front of her. Oh how she hated him.

This man had killed Vision. Yes, he was back now, but that didn't take away the fact that she had watched as he crushed Visions head, right in front of her.

With gritted teeth, she snarled, "You tried to take everything from me."

Thanos was unbothered, "I don't even know who you are."

"You will."

With that, Wanda raised her hands, eyes red and surrounded by flames.

She rose from the ground, rocks and debris breaking out of the earth and rising with her.

Thanos shook his head. Just another obstacle. He lifted his sword as heavy rocks were thrown his way. He broke through, rearing his sword as the earth came crashing around him. Sill the woman kept going, her hands a flurry as she broke through the ground and sent it flying at Thanos.

He grunted in effort, seeing that maybe this witch was a problem. He wanted to finish this now. He charged at her before anymore debris could be thrown his way. He lifted his sword and shouted out as he swung it down on her, intent on ending this.

But red magic froze his sword and his arms before it could touch her. Thanos looked into flaming red eyes as she drew back her fist and with a yell, sent him flying.

Surprise and shock tore through his face as she advanced on him still.

With her hands, debris rose from the ground, and in the centre of it, so did Thanos.

The surprise on his face disappeared as he was lifted off the ground. He gasped in a breath through a throat that was suddenly being crushed. He tried to swing his sword, but his arms would no longer move. His eyes widened as they locked on the woman. Her flaming hands spread out towards him, crushing him. Paralyzing him.

She was beating him.

Thanos gasped through his constricting throat. No. He would not lose.

"Rain. Fire!" he managed to wheeze out.

"But sire, our troops!"

"Just do it!" he gasped.

He felt the air leave his lungs completley, and he was gasping in desperation, when finally the ships above him started raining fire onto the battlefield. On the enemy and his own troops.

He didn't care, because then, the magical hold on him siezed as the shower from the canons forced the witch to release him as she went for cover.

:::

From across the battlefield, Loki snarled. As if this fight wasn't bad enough, now he had canons?

Debris flew around as the ground was hit with raining bullets. Allies and aliens alike went for cover as they avoided certain death. Loki saw Sam Wilson fall from the air, Bucky in tow, as one of his wings caught fire. He saw the woman in the suit of iron crash into Stark, just as a canon was about to knock into him. He saw Wanda fly up and snatch Vision out of the air, helping him dodge the raining fire. He saw Groot on the floor, the racoon called Rocket trying to cover him with his much smaller body.

This was not good. Not good at all. Raining fire could only be dodged for so long. Loki saw some of Strange's wizard friends with shields over their heads and those close around them. But the shields were too small, and there weren't enough of them. They wouldn't be able to protect everyone.

Loki took a moment to wonder why he suddenly cared so much about protecting anyone. He shook the thought out of his head and took a breath, knowing what he had to do. He shut his eyes in concentration, squeezing them as tightly as possible. And then with a burst of magic, Loki's eyes flew open, and suddenly the battlefield was covered by dozens and dozens of Loki's.

No one had time to voice their shock, because as one, all the Loki's raised crossed arms above their heads and green shields several feet wide materialised above them all.

The Avengers looked at the different versions of the god of mischief in awe.

The only one who didn't seem surprised was Thor.

"That's my brother!" he shouted to anyone who would listen, "Loki you're doing great!"

The Loki closest to him merely rolled his eyes, but allowed a smile to slip as Thor took off the ground with a flash of lightning.

:::

Peter Parker almost cried in relief when Loki appeared out of nowhere with his shield.

He had been this close to finding a rock to hide under and curling up in the fetal position until this was over.

This was not fun. This was not fun at all.

He was tired and sore all over and beaten up and just tired.

And when one of those ships started raining fire, he had just about had it, and then one of the Loki's showed up and Peter had had to restrain from hugging him.

It's when he was catching a breath that he saw it. Just laying on the floor a few feet from him. His eyes widened just as he heard the voice in his ear.

"Guys!" yelled Cap, "Anyone with eyes on the Gauntlet?"

"I got it!" Peter shouted immediately as he ran, shooting a web at the Gauntlet and clutching it close when it came to him.

And even though he was under a shield, almost immediately, he was surrounding by Chitauri.

Clutching the Gauntlet to his chest, Peter growled through gritted teeth.

"Activate Instant kill!" he shouted.

:::

From the air, Pepper was trying her hardest to take down whatever flying aliens she could get to.

Flying above the ship that was raining down constant fire, she, Tony, Valkyrie and Rhodey were the only ones up here trying to control the threats from the sky.

It was as she shot down one of Thanos's flying minions that she saw it. The dam holding back water from the nearby lake was collapsing under the constant fire, and the water was coming down. Fast.

"Hey guys?" Pepper said through the Comm, "Anyone else seeing this?"

Eyes looked up to Pepper and then to where she was staring.

She heard a few 'Oh shit's coming from a lot of different people. Only one of those voices was useful though.

"I've got it," said Doctor Strange.

He ran to where the water was starting to flood towards them. Stephen held up his hands, and just before it washed him away, the water stopped, splashing and flowing to the sides as if an invisible wall has appeared suddenly in front of it.

The battle raged behind Stephen as he pushed at the wall he had created. He couldn't let go lest he let everyone drown. He would have to stay here now, keeping the water away, no matter how tired his arms got.

Stephen strained against the enormous wave in front of him, and then out of nowhere, some pressure was taken away from his arms.

He turned to his side, and was not surprised to see Loki standing at his side, arms outstretched towards the water, all his doubles still shielding the rest of their army.

All this straining must have been taking a toll on him, but the bastard didn't even have a hair out of place.

"Go back there," Strange told him, "I've got this."

"Do be quiet, Stephen, I'm trying to concentrate."

It's then that the wizard noticed that Loki wasn't exactly helping him keep the water back. The god stared at the wave in concentration as his arms shook in front of him.

Stephens eyes widened when he saw a sheet of ice start to form from the wave.

Quickly, he pushed harder, letting his magic hold the wave back as he let Loki work. The gods teeth were bared as Jotun magic flowed through his arms and slowly but surely froze the lake in front of him.

Stephen could not help but stare as Loki's eyes began to glow red, and the tips of his fingers began to spread a dark blue.

A bead of sweat flowed from Loki's forehead and froze on his cheek, and still he aimed trembling arms at the wall of water.

With a shout and a final burst of magic, Loki dropped his arms and dropped to the ground as his knees gave out.

The wall of water, now hard ice, stayed where it was.

Stephen rushed to him, and saw that his skin and eyes had returned to their normal state.

Loki brushed him off as soon as he got close.

"I'm fine. Now go do something useful will you?"

Stephen only hesitated for a second before nodding and billowing off, back to the battlefield.

Before he could return to the fight, heavy metal feet landed next to him, and a mask was drawn back to reveal a wide eyes Tony Stark.

"Holy shit," he said simply as he stared at the wall of ice. Stephen only nodded in response.

Tony turned to Stephen, and his expression sobered.

"Hey. You said one out of fourteen million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it."

A pang of guilt cut at Strange, but he pushed it away, as he knew he had to.

"If I tell you what happens, it won't happen."

Tony stared at the doctor for a few seconds. He did not like that look on his face. He did not like Strange looking at him like that. Like he was sad for him or something.

Tony already had a bad feeling about this, and that look was not making him any less uneasy. He sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"You better be right."

:::

Peter had no idea why he hadn't used this instant kill thing earlier. The spider legs Tony had built into his suit were absolutely brutal.

Thanos was sending all his minions for the Gauntlet, and once they saw it in Peters arm, they came at him like moths to a flame

Instant kill was really helping him out. But he should have known he couldn't rely on it for too long. These things just kept coming, and with every outrider he put down, three Chitauri seemed to take its place.

But he was fine. He had this. He could get this gauntlet to the van, no problem. He had this.

Right?

"I got this!" He kept yelling. Mostly to himself, even as more and more aliens surrounded him.

"I got this!" He gasped. He was drowning. Aliens all around him and under him and on top of him.

"Okay I don't got this!" Peter gasped, "Help! Somebody help!"

Almost immediately, he heard Captain America's voice in his ear.

"Queens, heads up."

Peter looked up just in time to see Mjolnir zoom towards him. He shot a web out, and it stuck to the hammer just in time, pulling him away from the aliens that had basically been on top of him.

Peter screamed as Mjolnir carried him through the wind, dodging raining fire as he went. He didn't even have time to enjoy the ride when there were suddenly Iron hands catching him out of the air.

"Hang on kid, I got you."

He recognised the voice of Pepper Potts and sighed, "Oh thank yo-" he yelled as he was suddenly dropped, landing a second later on the back of a flying horse.

"Got you!" the lady flying it called back to him.

"Hi I'm Peter P- Oh my Gooood!" Peter's shouts carried through the air as the Pegasus flew faster than anything he had ever felt.

It's then that Peter saw the canon coming straight at him. He noticed it a second too late, and it knocked him clean off the Pegasus and hard onto the ground.

Peter gasped as he landed painfully. He scrambled to grab the gauntlet which had fallen a foot away from him. He braced himself for the next hit, and it didn't come. He peered from a crack through his arms, and saw that the cannons had turned away from the ground, and were now pointing at the sky.

Sam looked up from punching an ugly alien-dog in the face, "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y what are they firing at?" Tony wondered.

"Something's entered the upper atmosphere." she informed him.

All over the field, eyes looked up at the sky, when suddenly, a bright light of thundering energy surged through the clouds, and then shot into the ship, and out the other side, cutting through like it was butter. The light left a series of explosions in its wake, and just like that, the ship broke apart, spiralling dow in a crash landing.

The bright light finally came to a stop in the air, revealing itself as none other than Carol Danvers.

Those who knew her cheered, and those who didn't only stared in awe.

"Danvers, we need an assist here," Steve said through the Comm.

"Quantum tunnel is activated!" Scott called out, "Bring it on!"

With that, Carol flew to the ground, and landed in front of a wide eyed kid, with a dirty face and a bloody nose. He was clutching the Gauntlet to his chest, both his arms and his left leg wound tightly around it.

"H-hi," he stuttered, "I'm Peter Parker."

"Hey Peter Parker." Carol smirked, "You got something for me?"

Peter scrambled to his feet, still staring wide eyes at the woman on fire. He handed over the Gauntlet with shaking hands, and only then did he notice the advancing enemies.

It seemed that now, every single being on Thanos's army was coming for the Gauntlet. Coming for them.

Every single one.

Peter gulped, "I don't know how you're gonna get through all that."

Before Carol could reply, a flurry of red flames landed heavily next to Peter. Wanda smirked at him.

"Don't worry."

From behind him, the Wakandan general stepped in front of him, swinging her spear.

"She's got help."

Not a second after, Pepper Potts landed next to her with a thud. Mantis and Shuri, stepped in front of Peter with faces of steel. Above him, Valkyrie flew down on her Pegasus, Dragon Fang sword held out. The Wasp flew in above his head, while Nebula and Gamora... and Gamora, marched forward.

And at the front of the pack, with a heavy gun in each hand, stood Natasha Romanoff.

Peter Parker's eyes widened as he was surrounded by the Avengers. All powerful in their own rights, standing between him and killer aliens.

For the first time since he had arrived on this battlefield, he could honestly say that he felt safe.

Thanos's army charged, and led by the Black Widow, so did the Avengers.

Shouting as she fired her weapons, Natasha took down countless charging creatures with her heavy fire.

Gamora and Gamora, each with a sword in hand, sliced at a roaring gorilla until it lay defeated at their feet. Okoye stood face to face with Corvus Glaive swinging her spear through his chest. In the air, Valkyrie carved her sword through the side of one of the Leviathan ships, bringing it crashing to the ground, while Wanda's magic put an end to the other.

The ladies sliced and carved and stormed their way through the army, setting a virtually clear path for Carol.

She smirked proudly at her fellow teammates as she shot like a bullet towards the van, flying past evil aliens and shooting through enemy blockades as if they were nothing.

Fury roared through Thanos when he saw the woman making a mockery of his defences. He charged towards her, making to finish her off himself, but before he could get far, three other woman stood in his way.

Pepper reared in front of Thanos, flanked by Shuri and Hope, and the three shot blast after blast at the Titan with enough force to get him backing away.

Thanos roared in anger as he was pushed back, away from the Gauntlet. The woman was flying towards the van, getting closer to the quantum tunnel. Closer to getting the stones away for good.

He could not allow that.

With a roar of effort, Thanos threw his sword with all his might, and it crashed into its target, destroying the ugly van. And the quantum tunnel with it.

Carol, who had been so, so close, was caught by the force of the blast, and was thrown back, the Gauntlet slipping from her fingers as she crashed to the ground.

The Gauntlet lay alone in the middle of the field.

Tony dove, seeing it on the ground. And so did Thanos.

Quickly changing course, Tony made for the Titan, crashing into him and putting more space between him and the Stones.

With a roar, Thanos swung at the Iron Man, sending him crashing to the ground. Once again, he made for the Gauntlet, but a flash of lightning blinded him, and with a shout, Thor swung Stormbreaker at the Titan, holding him back. Thanos made to Push the god away, but then from behind him, Steve swung Mjolnir around the Titan's neck, pulling with all his might.

Thor and Steve, Axe and Hammer in hand pushed and pulled, wearing Thanos down and bringing him to his knees, and away from the Gauntlet.

Thanos could feel himself weakening. Feel his vision blur at the hammer at his neck and the axe at his chest.

No. He would. Not. Lose.

Summoning every bit of strength he had, the Titan let out a thunderous shout as he pulled himself back to his feet. He threw out his foot, kicking away the god of thunder, and then reached over his head, grabbing Captain America and throwing him as far from him as he could.

With a growl, he lumbered forward, towards the gauntlet. Around him his minions fought to their deaths as they kept the Avengers away from him. Long enough for him to finally get his hands on the Stones.

And finally, he did just that.

Thanos picked up the Stones which were rightfully his.

He sheathed the Infinity Gauntlet onto his hand, and cried out as the power of the Stones coursed through his body. Breathing heavily, with his arm raised, Thanos brought his thumb to his finger... And then a ball of fire flew at his hand, holding it open.

Thanos growled.

Her. Again.

With one hand, Carol held the Gauntlet open, and the other she reared her fist back and swung it towards the ugly purple face.

Thanos's head reared back with a gasp. Carol smirked. He obviously wasn't used to being punched. And so that's what she did. Again and again and again, all with one hand firm on the Gauntlet. With one more desperate swing, Thanos grabbed at her arm and managed to toss her away from him.

Once again, his finger and his thumb met, but once again, the woman was in front of him, holding his hand open and staring him dead in the eye.

With an angry yell, Thanos threw his head back and slammed it into the pest of a woman, willing it to get her away from him.

His eyes widened when Carol didn't even flinch. Instead she smirked, and pushed with all her might, forcing the Titan down, onto his knees.

Furious and frustrated, Thanos cried out as he swung his arm once more, but not at the woman's face. He aimed for the Gauntlet, and out of it, he pulled the power stone.

This time when he aimed his enormous fist at her head, she was thrown across the field with a purple blast.

Tony Stark watched as Thanos blasted Carol away.

She had been their hope. Their last hope.

... Or was she?

Breathing heavily, Tony turned his head. Only several feet away, Doctor Strange was on one knee, a twitching outrider in front of him. But he was looking at Tony.

Slowly, Stephen lifted his hand, and held out one finger.

One in fourteen million.

Tony dropped to a knee as he stared at the Doctor, seeing the look on his face. He knew.

One in fourteen million...

Thanos rose back to his feet with some difficulty, and returned the Power Stone to its place. He grit his teeth as the radiation coursed through him once again. For the third time, finger and thumb met, as he made to complete his destiny.

And then Iron flew in out of nowhere, straight for Thanos's hand. He pulled at the gauntlet, but with a growl, Thanos drew back his fist and punched him away easily.

Iron Man lay on the floor, as the great Titan towered over him.

All around the battlefield everyone seemed to freeze, and look on in horror as Thanos raised his hand for the final time.

He stared down at Tony.

"I... am inevitable."

He lifted his head in triumph, bringing his finger and thumb together for the final time.

The Gauntlet gave a metallic clink as Thanos snapped his fingers and...

...

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Perplexed, Thanos looked down at the Gauntlet in his hand, and his stomach sank slowly when he realised.

The Stones were gone.

Thanos looked up, and there in front of him stood Tony Stark, his right hand aglow with the Infinity Stones he had taken from the Gauntlet.

Tony stood strong as the power of the stones flowed through him, the gamma radiation eating away at his body.

He stared the Titan down as he brought his finger and his thumb together.

"And I... Am... Iron Man."


	18. Chapter 18

Tony Stark snapped his fingers. The clang of his Gauntlet was deafening through the field, and was followed by a blinding flash of light.

The battlefield was shocked still. Hardly a move was made. They knew what that meant. On both sides, everyone and everything knew what that meant.

Some would not accept it.

In a final attempt to fight, a Leviathan dove down on Rocket and Groot. Rocket made to cover Groot's body with his, but as it descended to devour them, the monster crumbled to ash around them.

Drax reached a hand out to Mantis, watching her conscienceness fade as an outrider squeezed her throat. He fought uselessly as a gorilla pressed it's foot down on his own.

Just as the outrider was to give its final squeeze, it's hand turned to dust around Mantis' throat. As did the foot on top of Drax. He scrambled up as she fell back to the ground, both with their eyes wide at their disappearing would-be killers.

Hulk threw his good arm over his head when a huge axe came down on him, but nothing hit him but a gentle breeze.

All around, eyes were wide, and breaths slow as they watched. T'Challa shook his head in disbelief. He looked next to him where he met Quill's wide eyes, before both men turned their eyes back to he sight around them.

An exhausted Steve rose to his feet as he saw the unbelievable happen.

Thanos's army was crumbling to dust. Disappearing as they watched.

Disappearing, just as they had.

They watched in silence as each and every one turned to dust.

Thanos watched too. His arms hung limp at his sides as he turned slowly on the spot. He could do nothing but look as they all disappeared. He could do nothing but look as they lost. As he lost. His horror was jarring. His loss, numbing.

Thanos took the few steps to a jutted out rock, and sat down as his breaths came heavily. Slowly, his head fell forward, his eyes closing as he mourned.

It was over. He was beaten.

It was his last thought, before Thanos crumbled into dust, and was swept away in a gust of wind.

Tony Stark watched as the Titan vanished. As he ceased to exist.

He had done it. He had actually done it...

Tony wanted to celebrate his victory. Their victory. But he knew better.

He tried to stumble forward, but the best he could manage was a few steps before he collapsed next to some debris. He leaned back against a large rock, breathing heavily. Painfully.

He had known what it would mean, taking those Stones. Making that Snap. He had known. And he had done it anyway.

And now he would have to suffer the consequences.

There was a loud thud in front of him as a suit of Iron landed. Rhodey approached Tony, kneeling down next to his oldest friend.

He didn't say a word. He could see it in Tony's body and in his eyes. Rhodey lowered his head, closing his eyes.

Behind Tony, another lighter pair of feet landed.

"Mister Stark?" Peter ran up to the hero on the floor, dropping down next to him as Rhodey moved away.

"Hey... Mister Stark? Can you hear me?" the boys voice cracked, choked by the tears falling from his eyes, "It's Peter, Mister Stark."

Tony looked at him and managed a small smile. He wanted to reach up and hug him again. He would have made the last hug last longer if he had known that he wouldn't be able to do it again. But right now, he could barely move. And all he could do was hold his gaze and smile.

Peter tried to smile through his tears, and he failed miserably, "We won, Mister Stark." he sniffed, "We won. Mister Stark. We.. we won. You did it, sir. You did it."

Again Tony tried to reach for him, but his limbs wouldn't move. They never would again.

Peter's tears turned to quiet sobs as he hugged the man close to him. "I'm sorry," he choked, "Tony, I'm sorry."

Soft hands pulled at Peter's shoulders. He didn't even open his eyes to see Gamora gently pull him away, and let him cry into her chest.

She hadn't wanted to pull him aside from the man, but someone else needed to be with him, perhaps a bit more than Peter did.

Pepper Potts sat down in front of the quickly fading Iron Man.

The lump in her throat was ignored as she placed a hand on her husband's cheek.

"Hey." she whispered with a smile.

Tony could hardly move his head, but he blinked slowly up at Pepper's eyes.

"Hey Pep," he whispered.

Her other hand rested on the Arc Reactor on his chest as she looked him over. Assessing his injuries. She knew before she even asked.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"Life functions critical." the voice answered.

It took everything Pepper had not to burst into tears right then. It's all she wanted to do. But she swallowed her tears and locked eyes with the hero in front of her.

"Tony," she said, her voice as strong as she could make it, "Look at me." she waited for his tired eyes to focus on her. To look into her eyes. Her face. Her smile.

"We're gonna be okay." she whispered, "You can rest now."

It was the acknowledgement that Tony needed. As Pepper had known. Tony's eyelids fell, his eyes finally closing. Pepper stared at his face as the light of the Arc Reactor under her fingers slowly started to fade. She waited in agony for it to flicker off completely.

All across the battlefield heros from all over the Universe stared at the dying hero. Mourned the Iron Man. Earth's best defender.

Not even a breath could be heard all across them all, and there was nothing but sorrowful silence...

Until, as if out of nowhere, heavy steps loudly beat against the ground as they ran. Sprinted towards the fallen Avenger.

Heads turned in shock, but no one reacted quickly enough to stop her.

Pepper was the last to hear the commotion, and her head turned only half a second too late.

The light of the Arc Reactor was only a shade away from black when the dark hand knocked Pepper's hand away from it.

She could only gasp as she was shoved aside. The one who had done it paid her no mind. She only concentrated on the one in front of her.

Shuri's hand was full of small black balls, and with surprisingly steady hands, she pressed one onto the fading Arc Reactor. Pepper's eyes widened when the black ball spread wide, and then sunk itself into the Reactor. Purple spider like tendrils spread through it, making the dim light flicker.

Two more black balls were hastily placed on either sides of Tony's neck. Again, they spread and sunk, bright purple tendrils spreading across and into the skin.

"Come on," Shuri hissed as another ball was pressed into Tony's chest.

"Come on."

She stared at the Reactor, watching the purple tendrils of light move. Around the Reactor. Into it. Through it. Pepper found herself staring with her. The urgency in her face making Pepper think that maybe... maybe...

"Come on!"

It was as if the stabilisers had been waiting for that final persuasion, because slowly, it became clear that the purple inside the Arc Reactor was no longer the only source of light.

Even dim as it was, Pepper saw it.

And so did Shuri. Her breath hitched to a stop as she waited to see if the dim light would spread.

It happened so slowly, she would have wondered if she was seeing things. But the hitch in Pepper's breath told her that no. she wasn't making it up.

The dim light was growing.

Pepper hadn't even realised that she had grabbed the Princess's hand, but she squeezed it harder as she tried to find her voice.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" she whispered.

The A.I didn't answer right away. And Pepper didn't breath as she waited.

"Life functions critical." she finally answered, "Heartbeat weak. But steady."

Pepper felt her tears finally fall as she let in a gasp.

"Heartbeat," she breathed, wondering if she was hearing right, "He's alive?"

"Yes." F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke immediately, "Tony is alive."


	19. Chapter 19

Shuri's relief was short lived. The man in front of her was still hurt. So, so badly hurt. Just because his heart was still beating didn't mean he was out of the woods. She shot to her feet, still shaking from exhaustion.

"Doctor Strange?" She called out to the dark field behind her. Stephen hurried towards her, "Yes Shuri."

"I need... I need a portal please. To my lab at the Palace."

Stephen nodded, and moments later, a yellow ringed portal materialised near them.

She looked to T'Challa, and he nodded before she could say anything.

"I will go prepare what you need," he told her, immediately hurrying through the portal.

"Loki?" Se said next, "Would you levitate him through? I don't want to risk anyone carrying him. Just in case."

Loki nodded, coming from Thor's side towards Tony.

Still on the floor with him, Pepper's hands were caressing his still unconcious face.

"It's okay, Tony." she whispered, still holding back tears, "You'll be okay, alright? You're gonna be okay."

Loki waited for her to move away before he lay his hands above Tony, and the man started to rise to the air.

Pepper stood, following him up, her eyes not leaving his face

"I... I need someone who will remove his armour," Shuri said, "Which one of you is the strongest."

"I am."

The answer came from both Thor and the Hulk. The two glanced at each other, smiling, and then both stepped forward to help.

"What can I do?" Peter spoke up, tears dried in his face, "I... I can help him. Let me help."

He looked at Shuri in desperation, but it was Pepper who answered him.

Not moving away from Tony, Pepper reached for the boys hand, gripping it tightly in hers.

"You are helping," she told him, "he'll want you there when he wakes up."

Peter sighed in relief and squeezed her hand gratefully. Gamora helped him up and all but handed him over to Pepper as she pulled him closer.

Loki was the first to go through Stephen's portal, Tony Stark hovering in front of him. Peter and Pepper followed closely behind, not letting Tony out if their sight. Thor and Bruce went after them, and then Shuri herself headed for the yellow ring.

She hesitated for a moment before stepping through. Shuri took a deep breath, and turned to the Avengers on the field, "I will try my very best." she told them quietly, before disappearing into Wakanda with the others.

The yellow ring slowly disappeared after her, once again leaving he remaining Avengers in darkness.

Steve kept staring at where the ring had been. Where they had all disappeared. He wanted to smile. To cheer. To celebrate. But he was too damn exhausted to do any of that.

They had won. Tony had done it. Thanos was gone. They had won.

And this time, no one had had to die to make it happen. They had won.

And Tony would be okay. Steve felt it in his gut. Tony would be fine.

Finally able to tear his eyes away from where the portal had been, Steve turned to the Avengers on the field.

They too had finally broken out of the focus of the battle and the shock of winning. People were moving, finding their friends, and finally dropping their weapons. Laughter was heard as people embraced, and some cries were let out as people noticed injuries that had been hidden by adrenaline.

Life was returning to the battlefield. He saw Natasha sitting with elbows on her knees, her back leaning against Clint's as she smiled up at Okoye where she stood, leaning on her bloodied spear.

Rocket, hardened, snappy, mean Rocket, had his arms wrapped so tightly around Groot he night have chocked him if he weren't made out of... tree. He didn't even object when Peter Quill fell to his knees next to them, throwing his arms around the pair. From different parts of the battlefield, each Guardian limped towards the impromptu hug.

Steve saw Valkyrie on the floor, petting the head of her Pegasus as it took a much needed rest, and Carol on her knees as she stared at the fascinating creature. Whether she was staring at the Pegasus or at Valkyrie, Steve couldn't quite tell.

Scott and Hope sat leaning against some rubble, eyes closed and breathing heavily, their hands gripped between them. Wanda and Vision sat in a similar position not far away from them.

The Avengers were recovering and recuperating. They would be okay. They would all be oka-

"Steve?"

Steve's heavy breathes caught in his throat.

Oh... oh god.

His breathes came to him slowly as he tried to slow his heart.

The last time he had heard that voice... he had turned around to see him turn to dust. He had turned to see him... to watch him die. Again.

Right in front of him. Again.

So he guessed it made sense that this time, Steve did not want to turn around.

He stared straight ahead as he heard the steps approach from behind him. An eternity seemed to pass before they stopped right behind him.

"Steve?" he heard again. But this time, he also felt a soft grip on his shoulder.

He could feel the metal even through his clothes.

Steve turned, following as the hand on his shoulder coaxed him slowly around.

Oh... oh god.

For a long time, he did nothing but stare. Stare and wait for him to disappear.

It took Steve far too long to realise that that wasn't going to happen. Not this time.

"Bucky," he finally breathed out, shaking his head.

The man in front of him gave him a crooked smile, "Hey Punk." he said softly.

Before he could say another word, Steve found himself stumbling forward. His shield clattered forgotten to the ground, and Mjolnir slipped through his fingers with a clang. Steve heard neither one as he held out his arms, and Bucky caught him in a fierce embrace

Steve's eyes were wide behind Bucky, his eyebrows drawn together as he allowed himself to feel Bucky all around. Feel his breath, feel his warmth, feel his presence.

Oh god. Bucky.

Steve didn't even realise that he was crying until he heard Bucky whispered comforts at his ear.

He didn't even realise that his exhausted legs were finally buckling beneath him until Bucky guided them both down to the ground until they were kneeling in the dirt.

Not once did their grip on each other loosen.

He didn't even realise that they had a sudden audience watching them. Watching them hug on the floor. Watching Bucky rub his hand up and down Steve's back. Watching Steve cry into his shoulder.

Even if Steve had noticed them, he wouldn't have given a damn.

Five years, he had spent without him.

Five. Years.

How much of that time had been spent writing letters in his room? Letters he knew would never be read. Letters that were ruined by falling tears as they were written?

How many of those nights had he spent biting down on his fist to stifle his cries so that Natasha wouldn't hear him in the other room. Only for her to hear him anyway, and sit with him, letting him bite down on her shoulder instead.

While he cried for his best friend. While he cried for Bucky. He'd spent all that time, all those years, crying for Bucky, and now here he was. He was here. right here in Steve's arms. Now it was his shoulder he was biting down on as his whole body shook with stifled sobs.

Steve tightened his grip around Bucky, deciding now that he would never let go. Not if God himself told him to. He could hardly even hear the words Bucky kept whispering into his ear. He could only concentrate on the constant chant on repeat inside his own head.

Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky oh god it's Bucky.

It took everything in Bucky to swallow down the lump in his throat over and over and over again, as he heard Steve cry quietly by his ear.

Steve. Oh Steve Steve Steve.

"It's okay, Steve," he kept whispering in his ear, "It's alright. You're alright, I've got you. Tony's fine, Steve, everyone's fine. He'll be alright Steve. You're alright, I've got you."

The words were a constant chant as his hand rubbed up and down Steve's back.

Oh Steve. Steve Steve Steve.

The man was absolutely exhausted, Bucky could feel it in the body slumped against his. Not just from the battle they had just fought.

From these past five years of trying and trying and failing to save everyone. From the constant weight of the world that he felt was always on his shoulders. From watching his friends die all those years ago. Watching his friends fight almost to the death only minutes ago.

From fighting tooth and nail without a reprieve for hours. From watching Tony nearly give his life for all of them. For the whole world.

Of course the man was exhausted.

"It's alright, Steve. You're alright. We're all fine, you hear me? Everyone's fine."

As he whispered his ear, Bucky's own eyes squeezed shut as he revelled in this moment. revelled in the fact that... that Steve was here. Right here in Bucky's arms. It had only been days for him, so he knew he hadn't suffered nearly as much as the other man had, but still. Still.

Bucky felt his arms tighten around Steve. It was nearly overwhelming. He didn't want to let him go. Not ever. Not if he was ripped away.

"I've got you Steve. You're alright buddy."

Bucky was so caught up in his thoughts, in drinking in the fact that Steve was here, that he almost missed the fact that Steve's arms had lost a bit of their grip. That the quiet sobs by his ear had turned to heavy breathing. That Bucky's own arms were now the only thing holding him up.

Whether he had passed out from exhaustion or had fallen asleep was irrelevant. All that mattered was that he was resting. At last.

Bucky wasnt the only one to notice that Steve had fallen unconcious. Footsteps approached them, and Bucky lifted his eyes to Sam standing above him. He knelt down next to them, placing a soft hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"You wanna take him to lie down somewhere?"

Bucky nodded slowly. A thought occurred to him, and he tried to look around without moving Steve.

"Okoye?" he called quietly.

The general stepped into his vision seconds later.

"Your hut remains untouched," she told him, knowing what he was going to ask, "Would you like to take him there?"

Bucky nodded again, and Sam stood up.

"Yo, Strange. Could you help out with another portal thing? To Bucky's place in Wakanda, just outside the city?"

Stephen only nodded with a small smile, and with a wave of his arms another large ring appeared again in the middle of the battlefield.

With great care, Bucky manoeuvred Steve's body so that he could hook one arm under his knees and another under his shoulders. He stood up, being very careful not to jostle him.

He ignored all offers for help. He knew that Drax was very capable of carrying the soldier, and so was Rhodey with his Iron Suit and Wanda or Stephen could have just levitated him, and Scott could hold him in his hand if he grew big enough.

But Bucky made it clear, without even a word, that at that moment, they would have to pry Steve Rogers out of his cold dead hands.

Sam led the way through the portal, Okoye and Natasha following after. Bucky couldn't help but smile as soon as they were on the other side.

T'Challa had always told him that he had a place in the palace. He spent quite a lot of time in there. But this little hut by the lake where he had first woken up after coming out of Cryo is the place he called Home.

It warmed his heart to hear that it was still there after five years. Just as he had left it.

Bucky lay Steve gently on his bed, staring at his sleeping face as he did so.

"Alright Buck, you take a seat now, alright? you're exhausted."

Bucky shook his head at Sam still not looking up, "I'm fine."

The three behind him exchanged rolling eyes. His eyelids were dropping and his arms were shaking and he kept swaying from side to side.

Of course he was exhausted. They all were. Natasha pulled a chair up and put it behind Bucky, and she and Sam pushed him gently down onto it.

He didn't resist, still watching Steve as he was sat down "Really I'm fine." he assured them.

They only nodded at him, smirking and rolling their eyes behind his back. Not a minute later, Bucky was fast asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed, only inches away from Steve's.

As it turned out, there were many more exhausted soldiers out there who were in me if beds and showers and food and it seemed that Wakanda's doors were more open than they had ever been.

Doctor Strange's portal was no longer the only one that linked Wakanda to what was left of the Avengers Compound.

Four more had been created and people trickled back and forth through them.

A separate portal was made for Clint pto be able to return to his family.

His hand was gripping Natasha's as he approached it, unable to stop his tears as he saw the door of his house open on the other side.

The two had stayed there with their family for hours before even thinking about returning to Wakanda.

The Hospital was packed with wounded soldiers. The doctors were perplexed, as many of their newest patients weren't human, but the Kong had instructed the best care for them so they did their best.

The Number one patient, of course, was deep in the palace, inside Shuri's lab, under a file titled, 'Broken White Boy #4'.

The princess worked tirelessly. through the hours. Even with Bruce Banner and Wakanda's best Trauma Docter by her side, the amount of damage Tony's body had taken was overwhelming.

On the other side of the door, Pepper and Peter sat with racing hearts as they waited. Rhodey joined them not lot after, followed by a somber Nebula. A few hours into waiting, the door opened to reveal Happy Hogan, and in his arms, Morgan Stark.

Her eyes brightened as soon as she spotted her mother.

"Mommy!" she held her arms out, and Pepper scooped her up from Happy and hugged her close.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she held her daughter, only now realising how close they had come to never seeing her again.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Morgan asked, her hand cupping Pepper's cheek.

"I'm okay sweetie." Pepper whispered, "I'm okay."

Morgan hugged her mother again, before speaking into her neck, "Happy said Daddy's hurt," she said quietly.

Pepper swallowed hard as she went back to her seat, holding Morgan in her lap, "He is honey. Daddy is hurt. But he's in there now with a doctor and uncle Bruce and Shuri, and they're fixing him. They're gonna make him all better."

Morgan nodded with a sniff. Alright then. If Mommy said. that Daddy would be fine, he would be. There was no need to worry. She looked around and waved at her Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Nebula. They looked like they might be hurt too, but if they weren't in the hospital with Daddy, they must have been fine.

Morgan leaned forward against Pepper's chest again, letting her mom put her arms around her.

It's then that she saw the person next to her mom. He wasn't a grown up, but he wasn't a kid like her either. He was one of those big boys and... and he looked kinda familiar.

Plus, he was staring at her with really wide eyes.

Morgan waved, "Hello." she said quietly.

The boy blinked at her many times, and then waved back, "Hi," he smiled.

"I'm Morgan Stark." she introduced herself like she had been taught to.

The boy smiled at her, "I'm... I'm Peter Parker."

Morgan smiled back at him, and then frowned. Hey... she knew that name. And now that she thought of it, she knew that face too.

Her frown deepened as she thought, and then she finally gasped as she remembered.

"Hey! Are you my big brother that Daddy always tells me about?"

Peter's mouth dropped open in shock. He only continued to stare at the little girl not knowing how to answer the question. Not knowing if he even could without crying.

So Pepper answered for him "Yeah honey, he is."

Morgan's smile returned to Peter as her head lay on her mom's shoulder. He was now staring at Pepper with wide eyes and an open mouth.

He was positively stunned, and his heart almost hurt from how much it was swelling.

Morgan looked at Peter in worry. He looked like he wanted to cry, so she reached out a hand and brushed his cheek, just the way Daddy did when she was crying.

"Don't worry Peter," she told him, "He'll be okay. Mommy said so."

After several tries, Peter managed to return her sweet smile.

"You're right Morgan," he said through a tight throat, "He'll... he'll be fine."

It was hours later when Shuri and her assistants could confidently say that he was stable. Facing a long, long, long recovery.

But stable none the less.

As soon as they were told the news, those outside stormed into the room, a flood of relief flowing through them.

"He's still unconcious," Shuri explained, "And will stay that way for a long time. I... I don't know how long. He will wake when he is ready, but considering all his injuries..."

Pepper hugged the girl close to her, "We understand," she told her, "Thank you so much Shuri. Thank you."

Shuri returned the hug with a smile. She was so glad she had been able to help. So happy that her inventions and technology had been able to save Iron Man.

She was ecstatic.

But what she needed most now was a bed. Oh god, how she needed a bed.

Behind her, her brother seemed to read her mind, pulling her from the room and allowing her to all but collapse into his arms.

T'Challa carried her to the closest room with a bed as lay her down gently. He hoped that no one would need her for the next few hours, because god knew, his sister deserved some rest.

Back in Bucky's hut, Steve Rogers was still unconcious. He had been stripped of his battle gear and cleaned from the worst of the filth on his face. Vision had brought in his shield and Mjolnir, and they were sitting by the door.

Bucky had woke up and fallen back to sleep twice while Steve stayed sleeping. He had started to worry when the hours kept passing, with Steve not so much as stirring. But then Natasha admitted to sticking a needle in him to keep him asleep longer.

"You know if he wakes up all he's gonna want to do is get up and see who he can help." she shrugged, "He's gotta fucking rest whether he likes it or not."

Bucky had agreed wholeheartedly, but that still didn't mean he was going to leave his side. He had forced Sam and Nat to take beds inside the palace with everyone else, while he slept on the chair next to the bed. People came in and out of his hut, some just to drop by, some brought him food, others came with updates of what was going on on outside. Natasha brought some more sleep drugs for Steve.

He only felt slightly jealous when Sam walked into the hut, cleaned. and showered and well rested from sleeping in a bed. But it still took a lot of verbal abuse and finally, physical force to get Bucky out of the hut and into a shower.

"He's gonna be out for a long time, Barnes, you're not gonna miss anything. Come on get out of here, you stink."

After making him promise seven times not to leave Steve's side, Bucky finally complied and made his way to the palace.

As it turned out, Sam had been right. He did feel a thousand times better after a shower and a change of clothes.

He wanted to quickly make his way back to Steve, but then he found himself walking through the palace. At first he thought it was aimless wandering, until he found himself standing outside Shuri's lab.

He sighed to himself. Great. He hadn't wanted to come here, not at all, but he guessed that even his subconscious knew that he needed to.

He knew where Tony was being kept. The same room where he had been while Shuri had been fixing him. He walked slowly through the lab to the door he knew should go to.

He stood there for two full minutes before he grew the courage to lift his fist.

Bucky knocked softly on the door. Too softly, really, as if a part of him was hoping no one would hear and he could use that as an excuse to leave.

When Sam had told him that everyone was visiting the still unconcious Tony, Bucky has told him that Stark wouldn't want him there.

"All the more reason to go while he's unconscious." he had shrugged.

Bucky had still refused at the time, but he guessed he had always known that Sam was right. His knowledge was flawless, so... here he was.

And as he stood outside that door, thinking Bucky, realised that the only thing worse than showing up, was not showing up at the bedside of the man who had singlehandedly saved the world.

So here he was.

But still, that didnt mean he couldn't be weary of going in there.

Tony hated his guts. And with good reason. He didn't know how to face the man whose parents he had murdered.

And sure, Hydra's Asset was not Bucky, but he still did it. So yeah,. facing Tony wasn't something Bucky wanted to do. Unconscious or not.

And that's why he cursed quietly under his breath when he heard Pepper Potts' soft voice answer from inside.

"Come in."

It only took him a few more seconds to turn the door knob and walk in.

Tony Stark was lying still on a hospital bed, hooked up to a fair number of machines. Bucky had no idea what exactly they were doing, but by the looks of it, they were keeping him alive. And since Shuri was the one to have put them there, he was positive that they would do the job.

But that didn't take away from the fact that Tony looked absolutely awful. The right side of his face was scorched. His right arm in a sling across his body. Bucky wondered if the rest of his body under the sheets was just as bad.

Holding six Infinity Stones had absolutely taken its toll on the man. A miracle was the only reason he was alive.

Well a miracle, and Shuri.

"Bucky. Hi."

Bucky's head snapped from Tony, to the woman at his bedside.

"Pepper." he said quietly, "Hi. I just... I wanted to... to see how he was doing. I hope thats okay."

"Of course," she nodded, her eyes returning to her husband, "I... I don't really know. Shuri tells me that all we can do is wait. She doesn't really know when he'll wake up." she gulped hard, "If he'll wake up."

"He will." Bucky heard himself say, "He saved the world. He has to wake up."

Pepper nodded, he hands clenched on the edge of the bed, "You better be right, Barnes."

Silence followed her whisper as the two looked at the prone figure on the bed.

Well, silence except for the beeping of those machines. The sound was unnerving. uncomfortable and grating. Just reminding them that Tony was just on the brink.

Bucky only spoke again to try and drown it out.

"Where is everyone?" he asked quietly, "I... I assumed it'd be packed with visitors in here."

Pepper chuckles softly, "It was. Happy just took Peter and Morgan to go get a hamburger. Rhodey kept nodding off so I sent him to bed. Nebula was getting irritable so one of the Gamoras took her for a walk. Dragged her, more like." she let out a chuckle, which turned to a yawn, "Everyone else has been in and out." she shrugged, and looked up at him again, "I was wondering when you would come."

Bucky swallowed hard, "I... I didn't know if he would want me here." he said quietly, "Didn't know if you'd want me here."

Pepper regarded him for a while, and then looked back at the bed.

"Well Bucky, are you still Hydra's weapon?"

The blunt question made Bucky blink. "I... n...no. No I'm... I'm not."

"Well then I don't see a problem."

Bucky stared at her, still blinking. He didn't think it was exactly that simple. But hearing Pepper Potts say it...

This was the first conversation he'd ever had with this woman, but already he could tell that whatever ahe said was law.

So maybe... maybe if Pepper Potts said it was that simple... maybe it was.

"I need a shower."

Bucky's thoughts were cut off at the sudden sigh.

"I so... so... desperately need a shower."

Bucky was sure if he should answer, but he did anyway,

"Well.. uh, you have an entire palace at your disposal. The Wakandan's here have been real hospital to everyone. Showers are all over the place."

She smiled, "How long do you think those shower lines are?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone will be happy to step aside for Iron Woman." Bucky snorted. He sighed softly at her smile, "Go on over there. I... I can stay with him for a while."

Bucky winced as soon as he said it. Why in the world would he say that? He almost took it back, but then the look of faint relief on Peppers face made him stop.

"If... if he wakes up-"

"I'll call you immediately." he promised.

Pepper nodded slowly, but still hesitated.

"You haven't left his side, Pepper. Not once. He would want you to be comfortable. Just... just take some time. He'll be fine."

Pepper's eyes were trained on Tony's face as she contemplated Bucky's words. A few seconds later, she let out a small sigh.

Her hand went up to Tony's face and she stroked her thumb under his eye.

She stood up with another sigh and then forced a smile onto her face.

"Thank you," she told Bucky, "Ill be back really soon."

Bucky managed to let out a smile of his own. It stayed glued on his face minutes after she had left.

Well... this was awkward.

The closest he had been to Tony Stark before today was the day he found out that Bucky... well.

He was almost afraid to move closer to him. He had to talk himself into going over to the chair that Pepper had just vacated. He didn't sit though. He already felt pretty useless looking at the man right now. Sitting would only make it worse.

That day in Siberia, he had run away from Tony as soon as he thought the man would react.

He didn't seem like someone who would listen to reason. Who would let Bucky speak for himself. Who would believe that he hadn't meant to.

It wouldn't have helped for Bucky to try to explain anyway, seeing as even he hadn't believed it wasn't his fault. Still, he hadn't even tried to do anything but flee.

Well it was different now. They were... teammates. They were Avengers. And Bucky was no longer Hydra's weapon. And he believed it this time.

And Tony... well Tony was a good man. A great man. After all he had done for all of them...

He had given his life. Literally. Bucky had nothing but admiration for the comatose man in front of him.

The wariness he felt now wasn't because of Tony. But because of himself. He knew that he owed Stark a lot. With all he'd taken from him, and all that Tony had given, he owed the man everything.

But at the moment Bucky didn't have anything to give. Well, except one thing.

He swallowed hard, and then let out a long sigh, gripping the back of the chair in front of him.

He cleared his throat.

"Uh... Stark?" he said softly. He swallowed again, "Tony?" he sighed again, "So I... I know you can't hear me. But I know I won't have the guts to do this once you wake up. Not... not yet, at least."

Bucky rubbed at the back of his neck, "I'm sorry." he finally managed to let out, "I am very sorry about... about what I did to your parents. I never would have laid a had on them... on anyone... if I had been myself." he swallowed again. Speaking to an unconcious person was a lot harder than he expected.

"Howard... your dad was great. I knew him... before. I loved all the science crap he was always doing. He would put up with all my question when he was working, never told me to get lost even when he should have. The guy loved bragging about his inventions almost as much as Shuri." he chuckled quietly, "He even promised me a flying car on e he figured out how to get it to work. He would have done it too if he hadn't... well, if I hadn't..." Bucky shook his head, "the guy was a genius. Passed that onto you, obviously."

Bucky's voice softened still, his hands gripping the chair in front of him even harder.

"Tony, I was under Hydra's control at the time, and I didn't have a choice. I didnt even know who I was. Know who they were. It... it took me a while to accept that it was their fault. Not mine. Took a lot of involuntary therapy and... and a lot of good friends. So I know now that killing them... it wasn't my fault. But.. but I'm still the one who did it. It was still me. And for that I'm sorry." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I'm real sorry."

Bucky clenched and unclenched his fingers, flesh and metal. He breathed out. He didn't think speaking could take so much energy out of him. He didn't plan on doing it again. Well not until he grew the guts to say it when Tony was awake.

He sighed again, glad that it was over with, and then...

"Well it's about damn time."

Bucky's eyes flew open and immediately landed on the body of front of him.

The body he had thought was unconcious, but was now blinking tired eyes up at him.

He was awake. Tony was awake.

And Bucky could do nothing but stare. He saw Tony swallow with difficulty.

"It's about seven year's late, Barnes," he said slowly, "But considering the circumstances, I accept your apology."

Bucky still just stared.

"'Specially considering it sounds like you liked my old man a lot more than I did."

Finally gaining back some life, Bucky blinked rapidly, and licked dry lips, "How... how long have..."

"Have I been awake?" Tony finished for him, "A while. Just... just too tired to open my eyes. And you've been talking so much I couldn't get a word in anyway."

Bucky stayed staring wide eyes at the man. He hadn't been prepared for this. Not at all. And now his brain was jamming. Where was Sam when he needed him? Where was Steve? Or Pepper?

Pepper!

Bucky reached quickly for the phone on Tony's bedside table, but the hoarse voice stopped him before he could even dial.

"No no, don't. Don't call anyone. Not yet."

Bucky shook his head, "Pepper said-"

"Pep," Tony's lips stretched into a smile as he said the name, "No you leave Pep alone. I bet she's been sitting here driving herself crazy all day."

"I- I promised her I'd call as soon as you woke up."

"Don't," Tony insisted, "Let her have a little break. She needs it."

After some seconds, Bucky nodded but held onto the phone, "Well I've at least gotta call Shuri," he said, "She'll want to-"

"No calls," Tony said firmly. Well,as firmly as he could as his throat was recovering from the trauma it had received.

"But Tony-"

"I'll probably be asleep again in a few minutes anyway," he said, his blinks getting slower as he talked, "No point alarming anyone just yet." when he heard Bucky try to argue again, he sighed, "You just apologised to me Buckman. That means we're friends. And friends do favours for each other. Well I'm cashing in, alright?"

Bucky didn't say anything, and Tonys eyes locked with his, finally forcing him to put the phone back on the table.

Tony let out a small sigh, that racked through his still healing lungs.

He shut his eyes, going back to looking unconcious, while Bucky still stared at him.

Tony sighed again, "Would ya sit down? You're making me nervous."

Bucky only hesitated for a few seconds before doing what he said.

He finally found his voice again.

"You dont... you don't want me to leave?"

"Nah," said Tony, his eyes still closed, "How could I possibly kick you out after such a sweet speech. Never would have pegged the Winter Soldier for a sap."

Bucky couldn't help but return the smirk hinted on Tony's lips.

"Well I thought you were unconcious." he reminded.

"Weill it's too late now, no backsies." Tony's smirk turned into a smile.

Bucky smiled softly too, "I wasn't gonna take it back."

Tony nodded, "Good," he sighed softly, "Good."

Seconds passed, and Bucky assumed he had gone back to sleep, but the Tony spoke again.

"So I got a couple questions," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Firstly, why the hell am I not dead? Or did I imagine my body deteriorate after I snapped all the uglies away?"

Bucky let out a soft snort, "No. No you didn't imagine it. You... you were very close. To dying. Said your goodbyes and everything And then Shuri happened."

Bucky explained everything from that moment. From Shuri slapping this disks to his arc reactor, the tranfer to her lab in Wakandan, where they now were. .

He told him how everyone was scattered between Wakandan and what was left of the compound. Many of their alien allies had returned to their own homes, while some stayed on earth for the meantime. To help clean up. To help the injured. To bury the fallen.

He told him how Peter and Morgan had been inseparable from the moment Happy had brought the little girl to the makeshift hospital room.

Hearing that made Tony's smile widen to a grin.

Bucky talked while Tony interrupted with questions every once in a while. He talked even when Tony stopped asking questions, his breathing evening out. His talks softened to whispers, and finally silence when he was sure that Tony was sleeping.

Bucky leaned back in the chair, a relieved smile on his face. When he looked at the sleeping man now, it was comforting rather than daunting, because this time, he really was just resting. And he would be up again. Running his mouth about how he had saved the world and how they all owed him their lives.

Bucky couldn't help the smile on his face. Tony would wake up again. He would be okay. They would all be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

When Steve woke up, he knew immediately that he had been asleep for too long. He shot up with a gasp and blinked his eyes open. It took only him a few seconds to stop panicking because he realised that he knew exactly where he was.

The large room with no corners and a rounded , open door that looked out onto a glistening lake under the setting sun.

This was Wakanda. This was Bucky's hut in Wakanda.

Bucky.

Steve flew out of the bed, slightly dizzy and staggering, but with one thing on his mind.

Bucky.

He stumbled out of the door, squinting at the sunlight as it shone off the water.

He saw someone skipping rocks into the water, and a grin fell onto Steve's face.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around, and his face split into a grin, "we'll look who's finally joined the living!"

Sam jogged up to Steve, who pushed himself off the door frame and threw his arms immediately around his best friend.

It wasn't a dream. They had actually done it. They were actually alive.

"You're actually alive," Steve shook his head against Sam's shoulder, "I can't believe you're actually alive."

"Yeah, heard it's been a tough five years for you guys without us. Glad to know we were missed." Steve chuckled as he moved away, holding Sam at arms length. He was actually here. Actually alive.

"You... you drugged me." Steve said suddenly, his smile faltering a little bit.

Sam nodded, not even pretending to be sorry, "Technically, Natasha drugged you. I just watched."

When Steve opened his mouth to protest, Sam shook his head, "Don't even think about it Rogers, you needed that rest. Nat said it's the most you've slept in five years."

Steve wanted to complain some more, but he guessed deep down he knew that it was true.

"Okay but what about... What about the compound? The injured, they need taking care of. And we need to make sure that-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know." Sam waved his hand, cutting him off. "And that's all being taken care of. By people who aren't you."

"But-"

"But nothing Rogers," Sam shoved his shoulder, "Even Captain America should chill out once every five years, don't you think."

When Steve didn't immediately agree, Sam sighed.

"Well if you fight it Steve we're just gonna have to drug you again."

Steve sighed, but a smile also broke through, causing Sam's grin to widen.

"There you go." he patted Steve's face, "Now how about you go on and take a shower, you look absolutely terrible."

Steve laughed, nodding, "Yeah. Yeah I probably do."

"Well go on then," he gave him a shove, "I finally managed to get Bucky away from your bedside long enough to take one himself. I swear you Super Soldiers have something against taking care of yourselves."

Steve has stopped paying attention as soon as he said 'Bucky'.

Sam noticed immediately, and his smile widened as Steve's disappeared, replaced by the most pathetically adorable look of longing.

"Bucky?" He all but whispered.

He had seen him... before. After the battle. He didn't even know how long ago that was.

All he knew was that it was too long for him. After so long without him, he didn't plan to stay away for any amount of time again. Ever.

"Where is he?"

"I sent him off to the palace a while ago," said Sam, "He should be done up there soon. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up first and then-" Sam stopped as he looked over Steve's shoulder, "Oh never mind, there he is."

Steve whipped around so fast he almost fell over.

And there he was.

He was looking at the ground as he walked towards his hut, wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt. His hair tied back and his hands in his pockets. Just strolling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Wasn't running from anything. Wasn't running towards any fight. Just walking.

That's what did it for Steve. It's all he ever really wanted. For Bucky to stroll without a care in the world. For him to be free and happy and alive and here.

He was here.

It's then that Bucky looked up from his feet, and his steps faltered when he saw Steve, awake, and stumbling towards him.

Bucky's hands slipped out of his pockets and he walked faster. And faster. Steve did the same.

Their strides grew faster and faster until, before they knew it, they were running, until they met in the middle, colliding in a hug that had to have been painful.

By the lake, Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help the smile on his face as he turned back to skipping stones.

Steve and Bucky stood for a long time, just holding each other and not letting go. Steve had thought he'd feel a little less desperate to not let go since they weren't fresh from a fight anymore.

He was surprised to see that that desperation hadn't gone anywhere. Only difference was that they were in broad daylight, and he wasn't crying.

Well, almost not crying.

He was suddenly immensely grateful that Bucky was also serum enhanced, because that meant he could hug him with all his strength without actually hurting him. Which was good, Because he didn't think he could hold back now even if he tried.

So neither of them did.

They held on as if the other might disappear at any moment. And honestly, who could blame them? It had happened over and over again. They would be together one minute, and just as quickly, something would cause them to separate.

Well never again. Steve swore it to whoever was out there listening.

Never again.

When they unwrapped around each other, Steve's eyes were shining as they look Bucky in.

His hands gripped his shoulders as he shook his head, "you're real," he breathed, "I didn't dream it. You're actually really alive."

Bucky nodded as he too took it all in, "I'm actually really alive."

"And you're gonna stay that way, right?"

"Well I'll certainly try."

Steve shook his head, "that answer's not good enough, Buck."

Bucky grinned, gripping Steve's shoulder, "Come on, you know I'm not going anywhere. You should know by now that you're never getting rid of me, Rogers," he winked, "Nothing keeps me down. Not World War 2, or a Nazi scientist, or a bad train ride, or being brainwashed by Hydra or being unbrainwashed by Wakandans. Or even getting killed by a Purple alien and his rock collection."

Steve shook his head as he chuckled lightly, "yeah, you are pretty hard to squash aren't you?"

"I'm practically invisible." He shrugged playfully.

Steve pulled him into another hug before he could stop himself. Bucky had no complaints.

They stood there again, probably for longer than was socially acceptable for friends to hug.

Neither one cared.

Steve closed his eyes as he breathed him in.

"I missed you, Buck." he whispered into his shoulder.

Bucky's smile was adoring behind him.

"I missed you too, Steve."

When the two finally walked back to the hut, Bucky rummaged through his things to give Steve some clothes to change into.

He avoided looking at Sam, knowing that he would be sending not-at-all-subtle, suggestive looks his way. He would have hoped that that would all go away after the soul stone, but he had obviously overestimated Sam's maturity.

The three all walked towards the palace.

Steve was trying to still be mad at the fact that he had been asleep for a full night and day.

"Still can't believe you drugged me." He kept muttering.

"I had nothing to do with it," Bucky spoke up, "I mean, I didn't stop them either. 'Cause they were right. You needed to rest for once."

Naturally, he didn't argue with Bucky, which caused Sam to roll his eyes.

"But still, I lost a whole day."

"And nothing terrible happened." said Sam, "so shut up about it, okay?"

Steve would have loved to argue some more but he just ended up smiling. The fact that these were arguments he had the chance to have again was enough to have him beaming.

"Stark woke up by the way." Bucky said suddenly.

The other two stared at him.

"You're only now mentioning this?" Sam gasped.

"Well he went back to sleep," Bucky shrugged, "He's doing great. He was talking and everything."

"Talking?" Sam blinked, "To you?"

Bucky scoffed, "you're the one who told me to go there, why are you so shocked?"

Sam shook his head, "Well I didn't think you're actually do it. Or that he'd actually let you."

"Well jokes on you Wilson," smirked Bucky, "he woke up and we talked. We're actually pretty good friends now."

Sam looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You're messing with me."

"Nope. I even got a nickname like everyone else. 'Buck-man'. He also called me 'metal-head' a few times."

"Are you serious?" Steve looked ecstatic, "You and Tony had a conversation? And got along?"

"Weird, I know." Bucky nodded. "He forgave me almost immediately."

He glanced at Sam with a smirk, "makes you feel pretty shitty about what you said in the Soul Realm. huh."

Sam sighed, "I thought you said we were cool," he muttered.

"Oh we are." Bucky nodded, "But I am gonna bring it up every once in a while. Just to make you feel bad."

"What are you talking about?" Steve frowned, "Soul Realm? Wait, what did Sam say? Hang on, Soul Realm"

"We'll explain later," said Bucky, just as Sam muttered, "It's not important."

Steve frowned at the two on either side of him, but decided to drop it. For now.

"So is Tony still out? He taking visitors?"

"Yeah people have been going in and out all day," said Sam, "You're actually the only one who hasn't been to see him."

"Well that's because you drugged me, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well you're awake now, so we can go see him."

"Well not me actually," said Bucky, "Pepper's quite angry at me, cause I didn't call her when Tony woke up. I think I'll stay away from her for another couple of hours."

"Well why didn't you call her?" asked Steve.

"He told me not to. Was I supposed to ignore the wishes of the man who just singlehandedly saved the Universe?"

"Fair enough." nodded Steve.

The three bantered back and forth all the way to the palace. Some conversations were about the past or about the battle or about the other

Avengers, and some conversations were about nothing at all.

All three were just happy that they were here, alive, together. Without a single worry in the world.p

:::

Tony Stark's hospital room was never empty, and honestly, he wouldn't have had it any other way. It almost seemed like this room had becomean unofficial gathering spot. People trickled in and out, hour by hour, as Tony drifted in and out of consciousness.

He didn't say anything every time he woke up. Just watched everyone interact around him with a small smile on his lips, faces changing every time his eyes opened.

The one thing that never changed however, was that his left hand was tight in Pepper's. Every time.

He saw Thor with his arms wide open and eyes basically blinking away tears, Loki, Bruce and Valkyrie around him.

"Can you believe it, friends?" he gushed, "the Revengers, back together again."

"Yeah it's... it's great." Valkyrie smiled in a way that was obviously forced to please Thor. Bruce's grin was matching Thor's, and Loki was just staring at him.

Eventually, Bruce sighed at him, "Oh come on Loki, how long are you gonna keep staring like that?"

Loki just shook his head, "I don't like it. It's... it's not... I don't like it."

Bruce just sighed and shrugged, "Well, it'll grow on you. Valkyrie's gotten used to it by now. Right angry girl?"

Valkyrie's forced smile stayed on her face, "Sure. Sure if you say so."

Bruce rolled his eyes and Valkyrie sighed.

"Come on Big Guy, you've mashed together a pathetic, nerdy human and a huge killing machine. It's more than a bit unnerving."

"It's disturbing" Loki cut in, "the word she's looking for is 'disturbing'. You look disturbing."

"Well I think you look amazing, Banner." Thor spoke up, "you've mastered the best of both worlds, as no one else has been able to do. It's remarkable. And I'm sure this solution aids the psychological issues that came with having two minds in one body."

"Thank you, Thor," Bruce smiled at his friend, "see, Thor gets it."

Loki scoffed at his brother, "I think perhaps Thor needs to begin working on his own psychological issues before he comments on those of others."

Thor scoffed loudly, "Psychological issues? I don't know what you mean, brother, I'm absolutely fine."

Three pairs of eyes looked at Thor, all with 'yeah right' written plainly on their faces.

"I'm fine!" Thor insisted.

Tony drifted off before he could hear the others' replies.

When he regained consciousness again, it was to see a frowning Shuri glaring up at a flustered looking Scott.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I've already told you all I know," Scott told her.

"Well that really isn't much, Scott."

"I know!" He threw his hands up, "I'm not a scientist, Shuri, I'm sorry! I honestly don't know how the suit was made. You'll have to ask Hank. I mean, he and Hope have explained it to me enough times, but really I only pretended to get it so she'd think I'm smarter than I really am."

"If you cannot tell me how it was made in the first place, Scott how do you expect me to improve it?"

"I... I didn't really ask you to improve it." He muttered, "plus, I don't think you can do much more to Pym's design, it's flawless."

Shuri looked positively offended at the mere suggestion that something was 'flawless' before she had gotten to it. But she took a calming breath to steady herself.

Next to him, Pepper snorted at the conversation. Tony drifted off again before he could hear Shuri's rebuttal.

When he opened his eyes again, it was Wanda and Carol in front of him

"Captain Marvel, huh?" Wanda asked, "weird name."

Carol shrugged with a smirk, "I didn't come up with it. Didn't even realise all of you needed code names, or whatever."

"I know right, I found it weird too." She nodded, "but I've been on probation status basically since I became an Avenger so I try not to question much."

"Probation?" Carol frowned.

Wanda sighed, "yeah, what with Ultron, and then Sokovia, and then the Accords... It's been a bit of a mess."

Carol was still frowning, "I don't know what at of that means."

"It's been five years," Wanda shook her head, "No one told you about any of that?"

"Honestly I haven't spent much time on earth these past years." Carol shrugged, "Restoring order to a broken Universe and all. No time for small talk."

Wanda chuckled lightly, "well if you're an Avenger you should probably learn about our tortured history."

Carol leaned back on her chair and stretched her arms, "Alright then Scarlet Witch. Fill me in."

Tony blinked his eyes closed as their voices faded. When they opened again, it was to music. He smiled when he saw Morgan with her IPad on her lap, Peter sitting behind her with a grin.

"This is one of my favourite songs," she was telling him. "It's really, really old but it's still the best. Daddy said so.

Peter nodded along as Back in Black sounded from the IPad.

"Yeah this song is great," he grinned, "I love Led Zeppelin."

The smile on Morgan's face was wiped off as she gasped in horror. Tony felt quite similar. He wanted to yell that Back in Back was not Led Zeppelin, but his daughter spoke up for him.

"It's not Led Zeppelin!" she scolded him. Her head whipped around to where Pepper sat, "Mommy, I thought you and Daddy said Peter was smart."

Pepper held in a laugh and smirked at the kids on the floor, "We said 'sometimes', honey." she told her. Peter looked absolutely offended, but before he could defend himself, Tony was gone again.

When he opened his eyes again, Shuri and Groot were on either side of him, both with their feet propped up on his bed.

"I am Groot." Groot croaked.

"I am Groot," shrugged Shuri.

Groot sighed, "I am Groot."

"I am Groot?"

"I am Groot." He nodded.

"I am Groot?"

He smirked and nodded, "I am Groot."

Shuri burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and shaking her head.

"I am Groot," Groot nodded, crossing his arms in front of him.

Tony shut his eyes voluntarily this time, wondering if maybe he had simply imagined that part.

When his eyes opened again, two chair had joined Pepper's. They sat Natasha and Nebula, again their feet were propped up on his bed. Comfortable as they would ever let themselves be.

They were sitting in silence, as usual. He had always been quite confused about these two. They claimed that they were friends, despite the fact that Tony had never actually seen them say a word to each other.

They would always just sit together, completely silent. Well, they were quite similar, after all. Both taken away from their families. Groomed and trained from young ages. Tortured and moulded into perfect killing machines.

Maybe sometimes people didn't need to talk. Or want to. Maybe that's why Natasha and Nebula liked each other so much.

When Tony drifted off again, they still hadn't said a word.

When he blinked his eyes open again, it was to see Loki sitting across Pepper, a book in his hands. Thor stood by a window, whistling softly when the door opened to reveal an excited looking Peter. He walked over to Thor and took a breath.

"Thor?"

Thor turned around, smiling at the little boy behind him.

"Why hello, son of Stark." he nodded, tipping his shades down, "How are you?" He held out his hand and Peter took it, shaking vigorously.

He grinned up at him in awe, "I'm awesome," he breathed, "It's so great to finally meet you Thor."

Thor smiled back as Peter kept shaking his hand, "the pleasure is all mine, Peter."

Peter all but squealed at Thor addressing him by name. Like they were friends.

His grip stayed firm on his hand, "Loki told me so many stories about you in the stone, sir, it was awesome! You're awesome!"

"Loki told you stories about me? Thor seemed genuinely surprised, and also concerned. He knew that many of the stories from his youth were far from flattering, and Loki had a knack for remembering all the most humiliating details. But Peter still only grinned up a Thor.

"Yeah, he did. Well at first he didn't want to, but I kept asking-" nagging, more like, "-and he eventually caved. It's just so great to finally meet you in person."

Thor was grinning from ear to ear. It was good to know that after all these years, someone still saw him the way he used to be.

"You do look kinda different from what I expected though," Peter's head tilted to the side, and Thor's grin faltered.

Ah. There it was.

He tried to take his hand back from Peter, but the boys grip was relentless, "Ah, yes well... these past years did take quite a toll on me," he looked down, scratching the back of his neck and avoided looking at his protruding stomach.

Peter didn't seem to notice the change in Thor, and his smile never faltered.

"Yeah, Loki said you'd lost your hair in a tragic accident. I felt really bad 'cause I read in some article that your hair was your most prized possession after your hammer. And ... and he said you'd lost that too..."

Thor blinked at the boy as he kept talking.

"My... My hair." he said slowly, "you're... you're talking about my hair?"

Peter nodded, "Well and your eye. Loki said you'd lost that too like... the next day. In a fight with your sister. Just before you lost your planet." Peter was still staring up at Thor in awe, "I mean, I don't know how you got through all that with your sanity in check."

Thor still blinked down at him in disbelief. This Peter Parker was speaking as if he didn't see him. As if he didn't see just how much he had changed. How badly he really had take all the losses.

He was a smart boy, there was no way he just wasn't noticing. No way at all. Which got Thor thinking.

Perhaps... perhaps he just didn't care. Perhaps he believed that Thor's might wasn't reduced to his looks or his body. Could that be possible? Loki had said it. Mjolnir had showed it. And now this Peter Parker. Thor fought back tears that threatened to spill as the boy kept talking, not noticing the inner turmoil in Thor.

"Although in retrospect, I guess... I guess it makes sense that all that stuff happened to you. No one else would have been able to take it." He smiled adoringly at Thor, "It's also why you're my favourite Avenger, you know. You're the strongest one."

It's then that Thor couldn't help himself. He pulled the kid closer, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

It only took Peter a couple of seconds to recover from the surprise, and then his arms tightened around Thor as he closed his eyes, grinning into his chest. He was getting a lot of hugs these days. It was awesome. Tony internally shook his head. Honestly, that kid and hugs...

From the chair close by, Loki couldn't help but smile. He would never say this aloud, but Peter Parker was fast becoming his favourite Avenger.

After Thor of course.

No one would beat Thor.

Tony drifted off again, and this time when he woke up, Pepper wasn't at his hand like she usually was.

Instead he saw Steve, Sam and Bucky. Thor's Mjolnir sat on a chair in front of them.

Bucky and Sam were sweating quite a bit, chests rising and falling.

"Well I think it's Bullshit," Sam shook his head, "how come you can pick it up and we can't?"

Bucky nodded along with Sam, glaring at the hammer.

"This is supposed to be a Thor thing." Sam continued, "A God thing. You're not a god you're just Steve."

"It's not about being a god, it's about being worthy." Steve corrected, a grin in his face.

"And what, the hammer decides that?" Bucky asked with raised eyebrows.

Steve shrugged, "Well that's what Thor says."

"Okay but can we really trust what Thor says?" Sam asked, "I've seen him get stuck in a revolving door."

"Well that probably happened when he was still new to Earth." Steve defended.

"It was an hour ago."

Steve just shook his head, his grin unwavering, "It's Thor's hammer, so he knows how it works okay? And if it doesn't pick you-" he shrugged apologetically.

Sam was not satisfied, "Come on Bucky, try again. Maybe the hammer changed its mind."

Bucky reached out for the hammer, gripping it with his metal hand and heaving. To no avail. Sam cheered him on as he pulled, using both hands and his foot and going red in the face, while the hammer stayed put.

Steve looked on with crossed arms and a smile so big it could have been splitting his face.

Tony couldn't help his own small smile at that. So rarely did he ever see the Capsicle happy, it seemed like a special occasion when he grinned like this.

Bucky finally let go of the hammer, stumbling back as he and Sam looked at it in disappointment.

Sam turned his glare to Bucky, "What the hell Bucky, I thought you were supposed to be stronger than Steve."

Bucky sighed heavily, "Well yeah. I guess this hammer just doesn't like me."

"Wait wait what's this now?" Steve spoke up, "you're stronger than me? Since when?"

"Well... I mean, I am." Bucky shrugged.

Steve scoffed loudly, "Well, I disagree."

Bucky shook his head, "Steve this isn't a competition, alright? It's just the truth. I am generally stronger. I thought we all knew that."

"No!" Steve exclaimed, because he was Steve and this was definitely a competition now, "how do you even come to that conclusion?"

"I think I can weigh in here," Sam raised a hand.

The two turned to him and Sam cleared his throat.

"Logically speaking, Bucky is kinda the strongest."

Steve opened his mouth to protest but Bucky shushed him , "Let him finish, Rogers," he smiled.

"So you both got a serum," Sam continued, "which was basically the same, but also different. But Steve's serum was being monitored by scientists and doctors and people who actually cared if he got hurt.

"Bucky, however, was being given that shit by Nazi's and Hydra and people who, let's be frank, didn't give a shit what happened to you during their experiments. No offence Barnes."

"None taken," shrugged Bucky.

"That's a little offensive," Steve muttered.

"So my guess is that they pumped him full of the stuff and basically did whatever to make sure he was as drugged up and as ass-kicking as possible. You know, to be the perfect mindless weapon. No offence Bucky."

"Sam!" Steve scolded him, "you can't say that!"

"No he's right though," Bucky said, grinning, "what he's basically saying is that I'm stronger. Which is true."

Steve seemed torn between wanting to keep scolding Sam and arguing with Bucky. His mouth opened and closed as his brain switched from one thing to another.

Bucky finally sighed, shrugging again, "and besides all that, I'm stronger because I have a Vibranium arm. Do you have a Vibranium arm, Rogers? Yeah, didn't think so."

Steve sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples.

"But either way," Sam shrugged, tugging at the hammer again, "It doesn't even matter who's stronger. Everyone knows I'm better than the both of you because I can fly. And I'm not a senior citizen."

The two's retorts were cut off when they heard a chuckle, thatdidn't come from either of them.

Their eyes widened for a split second before all three heads whipped to the bed.

Tony smirked, "Oh my bad, carry on. You three are very entertaining. Just ignore me."

They stared for a few more seconds before jumping into action.

"You're awake!" Bucky smiled.

"He's awake!" Sam threw his hands up, and turned sprinting out of the room. His shouts could be heard echoing as he ran "Hey guys he's awake!"

Bucky dove for the bedside table, grabbing the phone there and running from the room before Tony could stop him.

Steve was left to stare at Tony on the bed. His shock turned into a smile as he approached the bed.

"Jesus Stark, do you always have to be so dramatic? Couldn't get by one day without making us all worry, huh?"

Tony smiled from his bed, "well you already showed me up with that hammer, Capsicle. I had to do something to get the attention back on me."

Steve grinned as he lay a soft hand on Tony's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back buddy."

Before Tony could reply, the door swung open, revealing a frazzled looking Pepper. She almost collapsed in relief when she saw brown eyes looking back at her.

Steve moved away as Pepper made her way to the bed.

She sat down as she took Tony's hand, smiling as tears finally trickled down her face.

"Hey Pep," he whispered.

Pepper kissed his hand as she shook her head, "Why do you keep waking up when I'm not here?"

"I've woken up quite a few times actually," he told her, "just spying on everyone. Gaining Intel. And besides," he shrugged with one shoulder, "I like the drama of it all."

Pepper just chuckled, and let out a sniff, "you're impossible, Stark."

"Yeah, but you love me."

She nodded quickly, "I do. I love you so much."

The two sat there gazing at each other for several seconds, just drinking in the fact that they were both here. Both alive.

It's then that the door swung open again.

"Daddy!"

Tony's head snapped to the door, and his smile widened almost painfully.

Morgan ran into the room, Peter Parker hot on her heels. She ran up to the bed, leaping up onto Tony. But Peter grabbed her out of the air just before she jumped onto Tony's bad side.

Tony smiled gratefully at the kid as he set Morgan down on the left side of the bed.

"Hi Daddy," she said again reaching carefully for his face.

Tony swallowed back tears as he smiled at his daughter, "Hey squirt." he managed to whisper.

People were trickling into the room, filling it up, and Tony barely noticed as he watched his kid.

"Everyone said that you were hurt." said Morgan, "but Princess Shuri said she was trying to fix you." She held his face in her tiny hands, "I think it worked,"

"I think it worked too, sweetheart," he nodded.

Morgan grinned, and leaned forward, wrapping he arms carefully around Tony's neck. This time he couldn't help the few tears that escaped.

He was happy to see that he wasn't the only one, because it seemed that behind Morgan, Peter was barely holding it together.

"You been taking care of my girl, Parker?"

Peter sniffed, swallowing back tears as he tried to talk.

"I think it's more like she's been taking care of me, Mister Stark." He managed to get out, "Morgan's pretty awesome."

"She is," Tony nodded, holding his arm out to him, "you're pretty awesome too, Spider-ling."

At that, Peter gave up on holding back, and he joined the hug behind Morgan, making a mess of Tony's shoulder. He smiled at Pepper with wet eyes as she let her fingers comb through his hair.

Tony was now aware that everyone was watching the scene, and he didn't even bother pretending to care. His left arm wrapped tightly around his kids.

They could call him soft all they wanted. He didn't care. He was still gonna damn well hug them as much as he wanted.

Because they were alive. And so was he. And that was something Tony would never take for granted, ever again.


	21. Chapter 21

It wasn't long until Tony's hospital room was full to bursting with superheroes in chairs. Tony had no idea where all the chairs had come from. One minute they were all standing gathered around his bed, and the next the room was full of comfortable looking chairs and sofas.

At first he wondered if he had blacked out for a few minutes, but then he remembered that magic was a thing now.

Pepper sat closest to him, of course, with Peter next to her and Morgan on the bed with him.

On his other side, Nebula stood at the head of his bed with crossed arms, as if standing guard. It seemed that protecting him was a habit she hadn't quite grown out of since their time stranded in space. The two Gamoras sat on a shared sofa just in front of her. Nebula wasn't smiling (come on, it was Nebula) but she wasn't scowling either. Honestly it as the happiest Tony had ever seen her.

On another cozy loveseat, sat Steve and Bucky. And maybe he was imagining it, but Tony was almost sure that the chair had gotten a lot smaller than when they first sat it in.

But by the mischievous grin that seemed glued on Sam' face, and the not-so-subtle winks he kept sending Loki's way, maybe he wasn't imagining it. The sight actually made Tony smile too. Any idiot could tell that something was going on between those two. Or at least something should be. Either way, they were both smitten, and it looked like both were absolutely oblivious to the other's painfully obvious feelings.

Loki had been sitting in a rather large chair by himself, but then his brother had abandoned his own and squeezed himself in with Loki, throwing a large arm around his shoulder. Loki, in Tony's opinion, didn't seem to hate it as much as he was trying to.

Shuri ran up every few minutes to check his vitals before going back to sit back down next to Groot.

T'Challa kept frowning at the pair the way every big brother does when his sister talks to boys, while Rocket winked at Groot the way every father did when his son talked to girls.

Everyone else was scattered around the room, but they were all there. All happy to see Tony awake and alive.

He couldn't be happier with being the centre of attention. Among all these people who had saved the world every bit as much as he had.

Even with the fact that half his body was absolutely fucked, Tony couldn't be happier. Morgan fell asleep not long after, tired from all the cooing attention she was recieved from everyone. Pepper wanted to move her, but Tony wouldn't let her.

After a while, Thor left the room, and a while later, he returned grinning, dozens of cartons in his arms. He dropped them in the middle of the room.

"I have returned with beverages, friends." he grinned, "no festivity is complete without ale."

"Oh I don't think that's the best idea, Thor." said Bruce.

"Oh it's a terrible idea," Valkyrie nodded.

Thor just scoffed, "Just because I'm not allowed to drink doesn't mean everyone else should suffer. Although honestly I've told you many times that I do not have a problem with alcohol."

He very carefully avoided Loki's glare as he said so.

"Go on! Drink and be merry!"

Everyone was obviously hesitant, until Loki sighed, "Please, do. The more you all take, the less there is for him."

"Loki I do not have a-"

"Well go on." Loki stared the room down, "Take it. Please."

Slowly, people raised from the seats and made for the drinks.

When Shuri stood too, T'Challa grabbed her by the scruff of her collar and sat her back down with a glare. He too left and returned with cartons full of soda and water.

The room grew significantly more rowdy after that, the drinks lifting everyone's spirits. Thor looked quite pained as he sipped his water, but he seemed content to drink vicariously through everyone else.

Conversation circled the room, everyone talking and laughing over each other. But occasionally, the whole room would be involved in the same topic.

Unsurprisingly, the subject of the Dusted came about, and everyone else was in awe.

"So all this time you were in the Soul Stone." Bruce shook his head, fascinated, "that is amazing."

"So how was it?" asked Scott.

His eyebrows shot up when everyone who had been in the Stone gave a collective groan, "that bad?"

The replies went from, 'Yes that bad,' to 'freaking horrific.'

Clint scoffed, "Oh calm your panties, it was just five days."

"Just five days?" Sam leaned forward in his seat with narrowed eyes, "just five days. Oh no no no. How about you spend a week in a place of absolute nothingness, doing absolutely nothing. For a week. No eating, no sleeping, no entertainment, nothing. For a week!"

T'Challa was the first to roll his eyes, "as you can tell, Sam is not very good at handling boredom."

"No need to be nice about it T'Challa," Wanda scoffed, "He's terrible at it."

Vision nodded, "Yes, I think Sam did take confinement worse than the rest of us. He was quite irritable."

Sam scoffed at them, "no I wasn't. I took it fine."

He was thoroughly offended when the ones that were with him laughed out loud. Even Natasha, who was only there for about an hour turned on him.

"Sam, first thing I saw when I went in there was you yelling at Peter."

"Wait what's that now?" Tony raised a eyebrow at that, "what were you doing yelling at the kid?"

"Oh he wasn't really yelling..." Peter tried to speak up, but was stopped immediately.

"Oh don't try and defend him, kid," Quill said, "I mean, yeah we were all pretty shitty to you at some point or other, but Wilson was definitely the worst."

Pepper's the one who frowned this time, "Okay why on earth would you all be shitty to Peter?" she asked, not understanding how anyone could even stand to look at the boy wrong.

To their credit, they all looked quite sheepish.

"His optimism was... grating." Gamora eventually answered, "we weren't too keen on hearing him talk about how the mighty Avengers were going to save us when the rest of us were convinced that we were well and truly dead."

"But in the end, he was right," Shuri grinned, throwing an arm around Peter's shoulder, "The Avengers did save us. Eventually."

"Eventually?" Rocket narrowed his eyes, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"I am Groot," nodded Groot.

"Well five years late is better than not at all," Peter told his friend. Groot only shrugged, but the forgiving smile on his face was missed by no one.

Rhodey frowned at the exchange, "Wait a minute," he addressed Peter, "you can understand him?"

Peter nodded with a grin, "Yeah, isn't it great? Loki taught Shuri and me."

"Well 'taught' is a loose term," Quill scoffed, "He more like zapped it into you. Some of us had to learn the hard way."

"Well it's not our fault you didn't have a god helping you, Quill."

"Hold on a second," Valkyrie spoke up, holding up a hand, "Loki helped you? Loki."

The two nodded.

"This Loki. Helped you. For nothing in return?"

"Oh there's no need to sound so surprised, Valkyrie," Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm an absolute delight, I've been trying to tell you."

"Yeah he was super nice in there," Peter spoke up, "Totally not as evil as everyone says."

"I am every bit as evil as everyone says," Loki said, glaring at Peter, who of course, didn't get the hint to shut up.

"Oh that's not true at all." said Peter, "He conjured all sorts of stuff for us when we got bored. And he told me all these stories about Asgard almost whenever I asked, and he only turned me into an animal twice."

Loki shut his eyes, holding himself from removing the boys tongue. Temporarily of course.

Thor looked absolutely delighted at the news of Loki's kindness, while Valkyrie still regarded him with narrowed eyes. Everyone else looked at him with varying degrees of surprise and suspense.

Feeling awfully uncomfortable with this kind of attention, Loki stuck his nose out, "When did this become about me? Weren't we talking about Wilson and how awful he was in the stone."

Sam glared at Loki with a look of utmost betrayal, as the god just shrugged.

"I was not that bad."

"You absolutely were," Drax said, quick to be distracted, "even to your friend, Bucky."

"Oh, especially to his friend, Bucky." Vision nodded with him.

Bucky sighed, having been happy to just sit back and listen to conversation. He didn't necessarily want to be dragged into it.

"That's really not imp-"

"How was he awful to Bucky?" Steve interrupted.

Quill perked up, absolutely thrilled at the thought of being of assistance to Captain America.

"Oh yeah, he told us about all this stuff he did-"

"Uh Quill-" Sam shook his head quickly.

"Yeah about when he was brainwashed and an assassin who killed all these people and-"

"Quill stop-"

"Oh and it was real bad when he told us that Bucky killed Stark's parents and-"

"God damn it, Quill!" Sam hissed, with a glare.

He bit the inside of his cheek when he noticed the sudden silence in the room. He wasn't about to look around and see the looks on everyone's face He sure as hell wasn't about to look at Steve. His 'disappointed' look was enough to make him squirm when it wasn't directed at him. He sure as hell wasn't gonna look at him right now.

"Holy shit, Sam." Natasha was the first to speak.

"That is not okay." Bruce shook his head

"That is awful." Okoye sighed at him.

Sam just stared at his bottle with thin lips. Bucky sighed after a while, feeling bad for the poor guy.

"Okay, in his defence, it was really boring in there." he said, "and being a dick to me is Sam's favourite pass time, so it makes sense that he went there."

Steve was still absolutely appalled, "That doesn't make it okay." He shook his head. He looked at Sam, "how could you do that?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find one.

"You know if it makes it any better, it completely backfired," Wanda piped in, "everyone loves Bucky, so it just made Sam look like a huge dick."

Everyone from the stone nodded at that, but Steve just shook his head.

"That still does not make it any better." he said through gritted teeth.

"It kinda does," Bucky shrugged, "Really it's cool, everyone had an awful time in there. We're just happy to be out."

"Here here!" Drax grinned, lifting his bottle.

After that, Steve looked a little less like he was about to leap out his chair and punch Sam in the face. Bucky smirked and mouthed a 'You owe me' to the flustered man.

"Well actually, Mantis seemed to have a great time," Gamora grumbled, "Snooping around in everyone's brain."

Mantis let out a small smile with large eyes. She had learned that this look usually encouraged people to forgive her quickly.

"Wait, what do you mean 'snooping'?" asked Hope, "What like... like reading minds? You read minds?"

"She is an empath," Drax spoke, having heard Mantis explain it far too many times, "Telepaths read thoughts. Empaths feel feelings."

Mantis smiled sweetly at him in thanks.

"So you were just going around knowing what everybody's feeling?" Carol frowned, "That sounds awful."

"It only happens through touch," Mantis explained, "It is the main reason no one ever wants to touch me."

"But you did it in the Stone didn't you?"

"Oh yes. After a while, everyone lost the will to stop me."

"Yeah it was really weird," nodded Shuri, "Her going around laying hands on everyone."

"What's that like?" Pepper frowned, curious, "Just knowing people's feelings."

Mantis' eyes widened as all the attention was suddenly on her

"At times it can be wonderful," she said, "People's emotions are beautiful things. Filled with love and joy and peace. But other times..." her face and antenna fell, "sometimes it is horrible."

When it didn't seem like she was going to elaborate, Rhodey spoke up, "what was it like touching people in the stone?"

"Well, in the Stone, we were all naked Souls. Everyone's emotions were as bare as I have ever felt. It was often times very overwhelming." She shook her head, "and oh, I very much did not like to touch Bucky.

Bucky frowned at her, feeling offended, "Well geez."

"Oh I mean no offence Bucky," Mantis said apologetically, "But your past thoughts and feelings are terribly haunting. And dark. And terrifying. And-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough Mantis." Bucky chuckled awkwardly as he avoided eye contact with everyone. Especially Steve, who was no doubt looking at him with his sad eyes.

"I'm not that bad." he stared at her pointedly, hoping she'd get the hint in his eyes, "tell everyone I'm not that bad."

"Oh but you are!"

Bucky shut his eyes, taking a breath, "I think she's exaggerating," he told the room. Mantis opened her mouth to disagree, but Bucky spoke over her, "you're exaggerating. I'm not that bad."

Mantis finally got the hint, and merely shrugged. The rest of the room, however, was starting to look at him with sympathy.

God how he hated sympathy.

"I mean you've felt worse," he tried, "Right. You've felt people worse off, right Mantis?

Mantis just blinked at him.

"Right, Mantis?" his voice had a tinge of desperation, and Mantis finally shrugged.

"Well, I suppose."

Bucky almost a sighed in relief.

"Really?" Sam asked, feeling sceptical, "There's something with worse shit in their head than Bucky?"

Mantis shrugged again, "Perhaps." She said softly, "I suppose that... that Loki is-"

"Mantis," a low, dangerous voice suddenly spoke up, and Loki locked eyes with the Guardian.

"Of all the adults in the Soul Realm, you are the one I hated least," he said lowly, "if you would like it to stay that way, I suggest that you hold you tongue."

Mantis' eyes widened and she let out a fearful gasp, "I was only joking. It is just Bucky. Bucky is the worst."

"Come on!" Bucky felt utterly betrayed. He groaned and took a long drink from his bottle.

Mantis saw the look on Bucky's face and suddenly felt awful for even mentioning his messed up head.

She had to fix it.

"But... But there is more than pain in Bucky." She perked up.

Bucky hardly even looked up, just avoiding everyone's eyes, which by now held nothing but pity.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes," she nodded quickly, "Perhaps stronger than the rest. There is love in your heart Bucky."

Bucky almost smiled at that. Well of course there was love. He was an Avenger for God's sake. And a Wakandan by association. Love came by default.

"Aw, Buck." Sam nudged him with a grin, "That's so sweet."

"Shut up Sam," he sighed.

"Your love for us keeps the pain away Barnes?" He simpered, "that's the most adorable-"

"No," Mantis interrupted, "not you, Sam." Sam looked real offended at that. And Bucky smiled for the first time.

"This love is different," she continued, "reserved only for one person." Bucky's head snapped up and stared wide eyed. This better not be going where he thought it was going...

"A romantic, sexual love. For h-"

"No!" Bucky leapt up, snapping Mantis' hand down just as she was about to point. At him.

"No no, Mantis." He shushed her, "No no. I'm pretty sure you're mistaken."

"But I-"

"You are mistaken," he told her firmly.

Mantis blinked at him and finally nodded,"okay."

With wide eyes and realising what just happened, Drax threw his head back and let out a roaring laugh.

Bucky made to sit down slowly. Unfortunately, there sat Sam. The biggest, most shit eating grin on his face.

"You shut the hell up," he hissed.

"I didn't say nothing." Sam said, still grinning so much it hurt.

"Wh-what just happened?" Steve spoke up.

Bucky's eyes stayed wide, and he didn't dare look at him.

"Oh my god," Quill said, starting to laugh, "oh my god!" his laughs grew until he was guffawing.

You'd think that he would be more sympathetic seeing as he'd been a victim of Mantis as well, but this was just priceless.

Shuri's laugh was just as loud, and even Gamora couldn't hide the smile on her face. T'Challa was silent, but he couldn't keep his shoukers from shaking.

Soon enough, the whole room was starting to catch on.

Bucky? Feeling romantic, sexual love? It didn't take a genius to figure out who that was about.

But death glares from the soldier at least kept them from voicing it out loud.

They heeded his silent warning, even though it was hard to take him seriously, what with how pink he had turned.

Steve of course, was still lost.

"What is going on?" he whispered to Natasha, not wanting to be the only one not getting it.

Natasha just kept smirking, and gave him a long suffering sigh.

But she didn't say anything.

"Do not worry Rogers," Thor hissed at him , "I will explain it to you later."

"You will do no such thing," Loki nudged him hard, he too struggling to keep the smile off his face.

It had been mentioned in the stone, and despite Bucky's adamant refusal of any kind of feelings toward Captain America, he couldn't really fool an empath, could he.

T'Challa was the one who finally took pity, and broke the tension by offering to hand out another round of drinks.

Steve, poor, oblivious Steve, was still staring at the back of Bucky's head, wondering who the hell Mantis had been talking about. And why the hell Bucky hadn't mentioned anyone. And why the hell everyone seemed to know but him.

Honestly, he wouldn't have wanted to hear it. Hearing Bucky talk about being in love with someone? God, even just thinking about it hurt. But he couldn't help his curiosity.

"A romantic, sexual love. For H-"

Who did they know had a name starting with 'H'?

He frowned for a long time, missing most of the following conversation. He could vaguely tell that Tony was talking animatedly about something. Moving his arm as much as he could with Morgan sleeping next to him

Steve eventually concentrated long enough to realise that he was recapping the battle with great detail. Especially the moment when he took the stones from Thanos. He spoke a lot about taking the stones from Thanos.

"Oh god," Natasha rolled her eyes, "This isn't gonna stop is it. You reminding us that you're the saviour of the world?"

"Of course it won't," Tony scoffed, "I'm the saviour of the frikkin world. You should all be practically praying to me."

The room groaned, but smiled at the man on he bed. He was kinda right.

"Alright fine, Stark," chuckled Carol, "you're amazing."

"Yes I am." He smirked, while everyone else gave her the 'shut the hell up' look.

"What? I give credit where it's due," she shrugged, "what he did was awesome and super brave. I mean... stupid and unnecessary. But brave none the less."

The smile on Tony's face was wiped right off.

"I'm sorry, what's that now?"

Carol just frowned, not understanding the confusion, "Well... well yeah. You almost died. You were basically dead. It really didn't have to go that far."

Tony was gobsmacked, and everyone else almost shrank back, staying out of the firing line.

"Excuse me? Me saving the world was stupid and unnecessary? Where the hell do you get that? What are they teaching you in space, Danvers?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all," she said, looking amused, "I'm just saying that... it didn't necessarily have to be you."

Tony just stared with an open mouth and wide eyes, and Carol sighed.

"I mean look around you Stark," she said, waving her bottle, "You were surrounded by super soldiers, wizards, aliens, and literal gods. All of which are far more powerful than a regular ass human. You could have taken one stone. Or stalled till someone got up. Or handed the gauntlet over to somebody. I'm just saying," she shrugged, "It didn't have to be you."

Tony's position hadn't changed, he just stared at her unblinking. The room was coated in silence.

After a few splutters, he gave a loud scoff, "That's absolutely ridiculous! Guys, tell her how ridiculous that is!" He looked around at his teammates, waiting for their support. But everyone just blinked back, thin lipped.

"Actually that sounds about right," shrugged Natasha.

"She's got a point." nodded Clint.

"I just didn't want to point it out," sighed Vision.

Tony gaped as everyone chipped in their agreements. He shook his head in shock.

"This is ridiculous. You're all ridiculous." He just sat back and glared for a few minutes after that, even after Pepper had changed the subject. But this was Tony, and he couldn't help but chip in his opinion once everyone started going on about which stone was the most powerful.

Not too long after, he decided to forgive everyone for their betraying comments.

More drinks were passed around (only water for Thor, Loki and Tony, and only soda for the teenagers).

More conversations were had. Whether within groups, or with everybody. The night went on, and Tony smiled from his bed. He smiled at the daughter sleeping at his side, his wife, laughing at whatever someone had just said, and his self claimed son next to her.

He smiled at the rest of his family in the room. New and old. He remembered where this had all started. With six of them in a helicarrier, coming to terms with the fact that aliens were a thing.

Oh how long ago that was.

Suddenly he found himself laughing

"Hey Steve?"

Steve turned his grin to Tony, "Yeah?"

"You remember when we first met?"

Steve let a laugh burst out of his throat as he thought back, "Oh yeah." he nodded, "yeah we... we didn't really get along did we?"

Natasha scoffed, "Well if that isn't the understatement of the year."

Bruce grinned from his chair, "Oh yeah, you two were awful. Kept involving the rest of us in your arguments."

"Oh yes, watching you two bicker was most entertaining," chuckled Thor.

"That bad, huh?" Clint asked.

"You weren't there?" frowned Sam.

"Well no. Loki had me locked in my own head, remember?"

Eyes turned to Loki, who rolled his eyes, "oh get over it Barton, that was years ago. You're fine now, aren't you?"

Clint just glared.

"Besides," Loki said, trying to get the attention off his past regressions, "weren't we talking about how those two despised each other?"

"Well, not despised..." Steve defended.

"Just greatly disliked," nodded Tony. He chuckled weakly as he remembered.

"I was positive that you were the most selfish person I had ever met," Steve said quietly. "Never one to make the sacrifice play."

Tony's smile widened, "Oh yeah I remember that. Also remember saying that you were a lab rat. That everything special about you came from a bottle."

His eyes glided to the hammer at Steve's feet.

"Guess we were both full of shit, huh."

Steve grinned at his friend.

"Guess we were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)
> 
> Sorry this is a bit late. School just started and its been a bit hectic. I swear University was created as a punishment for something I didn't do.
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Comments are like fuel.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> -Leeh


	22. Chapter 22

As much as Tony would have loved for everyone to stay gathered around his bed, focusing on his greatness, he was still a patient, and his 18 year old doctor insisted that he rest, so they were all forced to leave. Not Pepper though. Pepper wasn't going anywhere.

For the second night since the battle, the palace made room for the many, many heroes. They had all taken a small stash of Thor's alcohol, so it was clear that not much sleeping was going to happen.

Much to Peter's annoyance, Gamora had decided to spend the night with Nebula and the other Gamora. He guessed that he understood why she would rather be with her sister and past-self, but he would have liked some alone time too, and now that there was two Gamora's...

He never did finish that sentence, and instead recieved a slap on the back of his head from three hands.

The girls left with their alcohol, taking a smiling Mantis with them. Shuri was taking the time to show Peter and Groot around her home. Both were in awe the entire time, and Peter had to explain to Groot that no, not all of Earth was this awesome, Wakanda was extra special.

Vision and Wanda declined the drinks that Loki was trying so hard to give away, and told everyone that they would rather just go to sleep. Wanda rolled her eyes at all the suggestive eyebrow wagging, trying to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks.

Everyone else scattered around the palace and the grounds to enjoy their freedom and celebrate their victory.

Just outside the palace, outside by his hut, Bucky was sitting on a quilt looking out at the sparkling lake.

For two years he had woken up to this view almost every single day. Being without it for five days had been harder than he thought it would be.

He knew that everyone else was taking this time to celebrate. To drink and laugh and have fun, but this right here was good enough for him.

Well... Almost. He knew one thing that could make it better.

As if on cue, footsteps sounded behind him, and Bucky smiled.

There he was.

"Got room for one more?"

"Only if you brought drinks," Bucky grinned as he sat up and turned around, and like he thought, Steve was walking up with a blanket under his arm and two beer filled buckets in his hands.

"Knew you'd be out here," he said as he set the buckets by Bucky's feet, "you're addicted to this Lake. Scoot over, will you?"

Bucky did so, scoffing in mock complaint, "Thought you brought your own blanket."

Steve's face grew hot, and he was happy it was too dark for Bucky to see his blush, "That's in case it gets cold,"

Bucky scoffed. It was never cold in Wakanda. But he decided not to point that out.

And it definitely wasn't cold now. Not with how close Steve was to him. He felt warm all over, and it's all he could do not to sigh happily. Bucky shook his head clear as he took the bottle that was handed to him. He flicked the cap off with his metal thumb and did the same for Steve.

The gesture wasn't new to them. It wasn't the first night they had spent by this Lake on the rare occasion that Steve was able to stay in Wakanda for more than a day.

The whole situation was achingly familiar, yet achingly foreign. They had spent more time fighting in these past years (whether on the same or opposite sides) than they did just... hanging out.

It shouldn't be so rare. Two best friends just sitting, sharing a beer and looking out at a beautiful lake, with the stars out, and sharing a small quilt, with their shoulders touching and their thighs together and...

Bucky cleared his throat, batting traitorous thoughts away again.

"I think we should toast," he finally said. Steve smiled at him, raising his glass.

"Alright, what you got?"

Bucky didn't have to think long before he smirked and lifted his bottle, "Here's to me and you being alive at the same time for once."

Steve threw his head back and laughed, his hand on his chest.

Bucky's grin widened at that laugh, and the two clinked their bottles together

"Oh, I drink to that, Barnes."

The next hours went by quite the same. The two, laughing and drinking, remembering times before the war, during the war, before the world went to shit.

Steve could not stop laughing when Bucky explained how the other soldiers had thought he was crazy when it turned out that the little Steve Rogers he always talked about turned out to be the Captain America.

Bucky winced and tried to hide his own laughs when Steve talked about the humiliation he'd endured having to punch a fake Hitler in the face while wearing bright blue tights.

For a while it almost felt like they were two soldiers back on that army base, and not two Avengers fresh from an alien battle with the world at stake.

For a while, they went back to being Steve and Bucky. Two idiots from Brooklyn who were in way over their heads, and not Captain America and the Winter Soldier, two super soldiers who had seen far too much, even in their old age.

They weren't gonna lie, it felt good.

Bucky still had a grin on his face as he reached over to the second bucket.

They weren't even on the quilt anymore. The blanket sat scrunched by the buckets as they faced each other, with their knees touching, the lake to Bucky's left and to Steve's right.

"Does this stuff even do anything for you?" Bucky asked as he popped open his and Steve's seventh beer before handing it to him.

Steve laughed as he shook his head, "Not even a little."

"You know, of all the things this serum has changed, I hate that it's taken away my ability to get drunk."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Steve nodded with a chuckle.

They clinked bottles again and Bucky couldn't help his smile. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Steve was drunk, he was laughing so much.

It was taking a while to get his head around the fact that Steve was just... happy.

According to Natasha, she hardly saw as much as a smile from him in the past five years. And now all he did was laugh.

He was happy. And a lot of that had to do with Bucky.

He couldn't have kept his grin away even if he wanted to.

"You know, Thor has this Asgardian liqueur that he likes. It's not at all good for humans, but it's the closest I've gotten to drunk since... well..."

Bucky frowned at his hesitation, "Since... what?"

Steve looked up from his bottle, his eyes softer, and his smile smaller, "Since you fell off the train."

Steve held his gaze before looking back down, "I, uh... I think I took down three bottles of whiskey that night." he said softly, "It hardly did a thing. I just wanted to forget for a while, and I couldn't." he stared at the bottle for a few moments before clearing his throat and shaking his head, "That... that was the worst night of my life, Buck."

Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off Steve as he spoke to the floor. He wasn't smiling anymore.

Bucky shook his head, letting out a scoff as he tried to lift the suddenly darkened mood, "Worse than when you plunged head first into the ocean?" he snorted.

"Yeah," Steve didn't hesitate. He looked up as he nodded, "Yeah, worse than that."

Bucky's forced smile disappeared. He couldn't hide the shock on his face if he tried. He blinked as Steve held his gaze.

"That was the worst night of my life, watching you die. And then I... I got you back, only to lose you again after you pulled me out of that river. And then I found you, again, and then I had to leave you here in cryo." Steve had to pause to clear his throat, "It just... It just kept happening. I kept either losing you or... or watching you die. And then it happened all over again when we were here in Wakanda and I... I honestly don't know how I lived through it again, Buck."

Bucky didn't know how to reply to any of that. He didn't know if he even should. He just stared at his friend, his heart beating out of his chest.

He swallowed hard as he forced a smile onto his face, "Well next time I die I'll make sure it doesn't happen in front of you, alright?"

Steve let out a short wet laugh, but shook his head quickly, "No no no, don't even joke about that, Bucky, no." his laughs dwindled as he locked eyes with him, "You won't do that to me again, alright? If you ever die on me again Barnes, I'll... I'll..." Steve leaned back onto his elbows with a sigh, his smile fading.

He didn't know what he would do if Bucky died. He had no idea.

"Don't die on me again." he said softly, his eyes glinting in the moonlight with a suspicious shine, "Don't you ever die on me again."

Bucky stared at Steve for a long time, unable to speak through the lump in his throat. Steve never looked away. His shining eyes remained locked on Bucky's, waiting for him to promise. To assure him that he'd never put him though that again.

It wasn't a promise anyone had a right to make. Not in a world where you could fall off a mountain or catch a bullet or be dragged into a war at any given moment.

But Bucky would be damned if he ever made Steve Rogers hurt ever again. Even if it meant he'd have to stay alive for ever.

"I promise." he told him, "I'll never die ever again."

Steve's smile returned. He knew it was slightly ridiculous to make someone promise something like that, but the fact that Bucky did it anyway made him feel so much for the man in front of him, it was almost overwhelming.

The tension was suddenly too much, and Steve let out another forced laugh, lifting his head to take a long gulp from his beer, "Maybe this really is working. I haven't talked about any of that since... well, since ever."

"Never?"

Steve shook his head, "Never. When I... when I came out of the ice, I never even mentioned you. The others didn't even know you existed until we found out that you were the Winter Soldier." he scoffed, "I... I guess I just dealt with it by... not dealing with it. Until I was actually forced to."

Bucky looked down at his beer, remembering. It felt so long ago now. It must've felt even longer for Steve.

"I uh... I never really apologised for that, did I?"

"For what?" frowned Steve.

Bucky scoffed, "For trying to kill you."

Steve let out a bark of laughter, "You never apologized because you never needed to, Bucky,"

Bucky shook his head, "I can't just pull out the Hydra card whenever I want to get out of apologising."

"Yeah, but you can," Steve smiled up at him, shoving his knee, "That's why the Hydra card exists in the first place."

"Well it shouldn't just let me off for all the things I did, Steve."

"It should." Steve insisted, "It should, Bucky, it wasn't your fault."

"I know," Bucky rubbed a hand over his face, " I know it wasnt my fault, that's not-"

"Is this because of what happend in the Soul Stone? With what Sam said? That why you're still mad at him?"

Bucky grinned as he shook his head, "I'm not mad at Sam anymore. He's apologised enough. He just feels so bad about it, it's so much fun watching him squirm."

Steve shook his head, "You two are impossible."

"He's offered me a sandwich five times today, it's incredible. He feels worse about Hydra than I do."

"Well he should." Steve said quickly, "What he did-"

"Was out of sheer boredom and childish spite." Bucky interrupted, "Give him a break, okay? It's Hydra's fault not his."

Steve leaned back with a sigh, lying back and resting on his elbows, "Hydra," he shook his head, "Fucking Hyrda."

"Language, Rogers," Bucky smirked.

Steve just shot him a half heated glare, "I don't want you hanging out with Tony so much anymore."

They chuckled lightly, and then the two finally fell into a silence, Steve leaning back and looking up at the sky, while Bucky sat with his elbows on his knees, looking at Steve.

"You know, I never apologized either."

Bucky almost laughed, "what in the hell do you have to apologise for?"

"I never came for you." he said softly, "I never tried to save you when-"

"Alright, now I know this beer is working, because that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say. And you say a lot of dumb shit, so that's saying a lot."

"Bucky I'm seriou-"

"And so am I." Bucky shook his head firmly, "How in the hell were you supposed to know anything about what Hydra was doing?"

"I could have-"

"No. No don't you dare." Bucky glared, slapping Steve's knee and forcing him to look at him, "You've had enough on your plate without blaming youself for things that couldn't have been prevented."

"Well that was then, Buck. I couldn't have prevented it back then, but I can now."

Bucky blinked at him, "What... what do you mean?"

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm going back tomorrow. To return all the stones to their timelines."

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, "what does that have to do with-"

"I'm gonna save you this time Buck."

Bucky's eyes widened as Steve looked at him, determined as ever, "Steve-"

"I came out of the ice 70 years after I thought you died, Bucky. You were tortured and brainwashed and used all that time, and I was asleep. If there's a chance... any chance at all that I can change that in another timeline, I'm gonna take it."

Again, Bucky could do nothing but stare at his friend. He just... he wanted to get up and grab him and hug him and just... just...

Bucky shook his head at himself. He knew he'd never again know a person like Steve Rogers.

"You'd do that for me?"

Steve looked at Bucky for a while. He swallowed hard, glancing down at his beer before gathering his courage and looking back at Bucky, "I'd do anything for you, Buck."

Bucky's grip on his bottle tightened. He had to use all his might not to drop that bottle and go over to him and just... just...

But he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't let what he wanted from his friend eclipse what Steve so obviouly needed.

"Buck, I-"

"Don't." he said, finally finding his voice, "When you go back tomorrow, I... I don't want you to find me, okay?"

Steve blinked at him, "Wh-what?"

"That's not your fight, Steve." Bucky shook his head, "You've done your part. You've done way more that your share of good in this world."

"Buck... you can't expect me to go back there knowing what's happening to you, and just do nothing."

"That is exactly what I expect you to do, Punk." Bucky smiled at him, "You've done enough, Steve. More than enough."

"But I can't just-"

"When's the last time you did something for yourself, Rogers?"

Steve frowned at him, "I do plenty of things for myself."

"Name one." Bucky pressed, "one that doesn't have to do with helping other people or saving the world."

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but drew a blank. Bucky just nodded knowingly. He smiled a little as Steve ducked his head down. And then Bucky swallowed, knowing that what he was about to say was the furthest thing in the world from what he wanted, but was definitley what Steve needed. His smile faded and he took a deep breath.

"Tony told me that you saw Peggy."

Steve looked up quickly, "What?"

"Said you saw her when you two went back."

Steve sat up quietly with a frown, noticing that Bucky was no longer looking at him.

"He said he didn't say anything because you looked sad. Really, really sad."

"Well yeah," he said quietly, "Didn't realise how much I missed her till I.. till I saw her."

"You loved the hell out of her." Bucky said quietly, still looking down. He feared that if he looked at Steve right then, he wouldn't be able to hide just how much that hurt to say.

"I did," Steve said, nodding, "But... but that was a long time ago."

"Well it doesn't have to be." Bucky rushed out, as if forcing himself to say it.

The thought had always been, at the back of his mind, but he hadn't entertained the possibility. He hadn't wanted to even give this a thought. Not now that everything was so close to perfect.

But... it was perfect for him. And this was not about him.

"What are you talking about, Bucky?" Steve said slowly, although he had a feeling he already knew.

Bucky gulped down some beer to sooth his suddenly painful throat.

"When you go back tomorrow, she'll be right there, Steve."

"But Buck-"

"The Steve Rogers she knows will be deep in the ocean, right? Imagine how happy she'll be when she sees you alive? Imagine how happy she can make you."

"Bucky."

"Imagine how happy you'll be, Steve."

Bucky swallowed hard as he said it. It was even more painful to say it than it was to think it.

Of course Steve being happy was all Bucky could ask for in his life. And God... God how he wished it could be him to give Steve that happiness, but Bucky knew better.

He always took so much ridicule and teasing from Shuri and her brother about his feelings for his best friend, and he would always deny them. Not because he was kidding himself, no. But because Bucky couldn't let himself entertain any of those thoughts when he knew that Steve could do so much better than a soldier turned assassin turned goat herder. He deserved someone so much better than someone as physically and mentally broken as Bucky.

He deserved Peggy Carter. And now, that was an actual possibility, and he couldn't let Steve pass up this kind of opportunity. He couldn't let him pass up a second chance at happiness.

Even if it quite literally broke Bucky's heart.

"You... you want me to go?" Steve asked the question slowly. Fearfully, "You want me to be with Peggy?"

Instead of you?

The end of he sentence never left Steve's lips. He couldn't seem to say it out loud, but he hoped Bucky would hear it. He hoped that by some miracle, Bucky would hear it.

Steve stared long and hard at his friend as Bucky refused to meet his eyes. He wished he would look at him. That way maybe Steve would be able to see if he really meant it. If he really wanted him to leave.

Bucky swallowed hard. Of course he fucking didn't. That's the last thing he wanted. Steve leaving him...

God, even the thought of it hurt more than he could take.

He didn't want Steve to leave him.

Please don't leave me.

But this wasn't about Bucky. This was about Steve.

The five days he'd spent in the Soul Realm was five years to Steve. Five years of pain and grief and crippling depression, only to end with a fight that almost cost him his life. His friends life. Everyone's life.

This man had been through enough. He deserved a damn break. He deserved to be free from all this.

... And Bucky only knew one person who could give Steve what he needed. One person who could let him be Steve Rogers, rather than Captain America. One person who had known him before the world put its weight on his shoulders. One person who could give him peace.

And that person wasn't Bucky.

"You really want me to go back to Peggy?" Steve's whisper broke through Bucky's thoughts.

And while the very thought of it shattered Bucky to pieces, he forced a tight smile onto his face.

"I want you to be happy, Punk. God knows, no one deserves it more than you do."

Bucky's eyes flashed up to Steve, and Steve shook his head, "I can't do that, Bucky."

"You can," Bucky told him, "the world is fine now, Steve. It's your turn. It's your turn to be happy. With Peggy."

Steve swallowed hard.

"But what if... what if I don't need to be with Peggy? To... to be happy."

Bucky blinked up at him, "It'll be hard to find someone with a shared life experience in 2023."

Steve bit his lip. He could think of someone else, actually. And he wished that for once he could have the balls to say it out loud. To let Bucky know that yes, yes he very well could think of someone else goddammit.

Bucky had no idea that the answer he so desperately wanted to hear was the one that was on the tip of Steve's tongue.

So he misinterpreted his silence as an agreement, and he smiled a tight lipped smiled.

"We'll all be okay, Stevie," he punched his knee playfully, trying to act like he wasn't lying, "It's about time Captain America hung up his shield, don't you think? Left the job to the rest of us?"

Steve scoffed, shaking his head, "You're acting like I'm really going away."

"It's okay, Steve, really."

"Buck you can't really think-" Steve stopped, squeezing his eyes shut as shaking his head, willing himself to say it. Just say it.

He looked back up to meet grey eyes, "I'm never gonna leave you Bucky," he managed to get out, "I'm with you. Remember? Always."

It wasn't exactly the confession he was going for, but he hoped to god it got through.

Bucky's smile was almost unnoticeable in the dark, he nodded, biting down on the inside of his cheek.

"Till the end of the line," he all but whispered.

Steve nodded back at him, "Till the end of the line."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Leeh here.
> 
> So before you read this chapter I just wanna say hi and how are you and I hope you're all alive and healthy and I hope your friends and family are all alive and healthy and if that's not the case I am so so sorry.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy and stay at home guys.
> 
> And also, send comments to help me through this Quarantine boredom please and thank you. :)
> 
> Ok I will now leave you to reading.
> 
> -Leeh

Bucky didn't sleep that night. Steve eventually nodded off next to him, and Bucky just lifted his head so he could put the scrunched up blanket under him as a makeshift pillow. He didn't want to risk waking him by carrying him back to the hut.

So he just let Steve sleep while he stared unashamedly at his best friend. He wouldn't even let himself feel bad about watching him, as he usually did. He would never get this opportunity again. In a few hours Steve would be gone. Really gone. So Bucky would spend these last few hours with him, just looking at him. As long as he could.

God, he missed him already.

Time crawled by, and Bucky felt like he was holding his breath the whole time. Because for the first time, he was really, truly, honestly, going to lose Steve.

He knew how to be without Steve. Since he had escaped Hydra, he had spent more time away from him than with him.

First in Russia, then Wakanda, and then the Soul Stone.

Steve had been away from him, but he was still there. Bucky could live with the fact that somewhere in the world, Steve was there.

It wasn't ideal, being away from him once he remembered him. Hell, it was downright horrible. He hated it.

Shuri and T'Challa had been absolutely right back in the Soul Realm. And Mantis had felt it too with all the times she had touched him. During that first year, he had been awful company. Always sulking or holed up in his hut or surrounding himself only with animals, only bothering to make himself presentable on the occasion that Steve was able to do that call thing through the computer. He lived for those few hours that came every few weeks. And the even fewer times when Steve would come to visit.

He recieved endless teasing from the Wakandans for the way he would light up. For how happy he would get. How he would just come to life. He had stopped being embarrassed about it after a while. Although he still vehemently denied it, not caring at all that they didn't believe him.

And then Steve would leave again. And Bucky would once again be miserable.

It was awful when Steve wasn't there. But... it had been bearable. Because Bucky had known that he was still there. Somewhere. And he would come back eventually.

This...

This... wasn't like that.

This time when Steve left... there would be no coming back to Bucky. He wouldn't be there. He would be well and truly gone.

The thought alone was unbearable.

How would he cope when he had to live through it? How would he make it through that?

A voice at the back of Bucky's head told him straight.

You won't.

:::

"Alright, I think it's ready." Nodded Bruce.

"You think?" Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure it's ready," Bruce corrected, "like 96% sure."

"Good enough for me," chuckled Steve.

"Your lack of self preservation means you don't get an opinion, Rogers." T'Challa rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, how about we make sure that thing's in perfect shape before we zap him in it alright?" Scott called out, "I don't completely trust the guys who fixed it."

"Aren't you one of the guys who fixed it?" frowned Quill.

"I am, yeah. And I can't say I trust myself with the life of Captain America."

"Alright if it's not ready maybe we should wait." said Shuri.

"Oh for God's sake," Bruce rolled his eyes as he slapped his forehead, "Look, I am confident that the time machine is safe and in working order. Is everyone happy?"

The group surrounding the machine murmured their 'fine's and Bruce nodded.

For some reason everyone had thought it necessary to see Steve off as he made to return all the Stones to their correct timelines. Shuri was standing as close to the time machine as she was allowed, video camera at the ready. For research purposes.

Peter and Groot were standing with her, notepads in hand, making notes for her.

T'Challa stood behind her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid like follow Steve in there just to see what it was like. Okoye braced a spear in front of her. Just in case.

The others were probably just bored. Most had just woken up and followed the commotion. Even Tony and Pepper were watching from the screen of a tablet held by Rhodey.

Loki rolled his eyes as he looked around. God, these humans were so overly dramatic.

"I don't understand why we're here," he sighed, "he'll be back in seconds anyway. And if he dies, there'll be no return to wait for."

"Hush Loki," Thor nudged him, "Rogers is our friend, and we're here to wish him luck on his brave quest and bid him farewell." He sighed fondly, "I will miss him dearly."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Are you refering to Rogers or to Mjolnir?"

Thor chose not to answer that question, as Banner was giving Steve a thumbs up. It was ready.

Steve nodded at him, and then made his way over to the trio closest to the machine.

Natasha smiled at him.

"Careful back there. Come back in one piece, alright?"

"You didn't," Steve glared half heartedly, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"How many more times am I gonna have to apologise for dieing?"

"A lot more. I'm still mad."

She rolled her eyes again, but accepted the tight hug Steve gave her.

He turned to Sam who sighed at him, "You know if you want, I can come with you."

Steve grinned at his friend, "you're a good man, Sam, but this one's on me."

Sam sighed as Steve hugged him. "It really isn't though."

Next to Sam, Bucky was doing everything in his power to keep it together. He knew he was next. He knew that he was Steve's last goodbye. And he was the only one who knew that he wasn't coming back.

And he was trying so hard to keep it together. It became infinitely harder when Steve detached from Sam and turned to Bucky.

He had to swallow hard at the lump in his throat as Steve made toward him.

Steve stood in front of him, a small smile on his face, and piercing blue eyes locked on Bucky's.

Bucky's teeth were clenched so tight he could barely force a smile of his own.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back," Steve said quietly. A wet chuckle escaped Bucky's mouth and he shook his head.

"How can I?" He managed to get out, "you're taking all the stupid with you."

Steve grinned at him, and finally stepped in to wind his arms around Bucky. Bucky couldn't help but close his eyes as he hugged him back, eyes squeezed tight against his shoulder.

God, this was it, wasn't it. This was really it.

"I'm gonna miss you." he said to Steve's shoulder, and big arms tightened around him.

"Its gonna be okay, Buck."

Letting go of him at that moment was probably the hardest thing Bucky had ever had to do. But he did it anyway. He untangled his arms around Steve, and he stepped back.

Steve gave him one last smile, and then he turned around, picking up Mjolnir and stepping onto the time machine as he donned his Quantum Suit.

Bruce started talking to Steve, flipping switches and reminding him about the details of his mission for the twelfth time.

Bucky heard a scoff next to him and felt Sam coming closer. "Honestly you two are so dramatic, he'll be back in a minute." He shook his head, "Ya'll out here acting like he's going off to war." He chuckled at his joke, and faded when he heard nothing from Bucky. He turned to look at him, and his smile faded.

"Barnes?" He frowned when he saw Bucky's face. Jaw tight and lips drawn in and eyes sparkling with moisture, "Bucky, what's wrong."

Bucky just shook his head, his eyes unblinking and glued to Steve. Before Sam could dig deeper, they heard Bruce's loud voice.

"Ready Cap? Alright, we'll meet you back here, okay?"

"You bet," Steve gave him a salute, Mjolnir in one hand, and the Stones in the other.

"Going Quantum in Three. Two. One-"

And in a blink, Steve was gone. Sam's head snapped back to Bucky when he heard a sharp gasp through his clenched teeth.

"Bucky-"

Another sharp shake of the head, and Bucky eyes were still glued to spot where Steve had vanished.

Sam frowned, and then turned to Bruce.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"For him, as long as he needs," he answered, "For us? Ten seconds."

Every eye watched the pad in anticipation, Shuri basically buzzing with her video camera. Sam turned back to Bucky, worry etched on his face.

"Hey," he stepped closer, "don't worry, he'll be okay. Nothing he hasn't done before."

Again, he was ignored.

Somewhere in Bucky's brain, he was aware that Sam was talking, but at this moment he couldn't concentrate on a single thing besides staring at that spot.

Waiting. Waiting for nothing, really. He was with Peggy now. He was back there and happy with Peggy. He was staying with her. Just like Bucky had told him to.

So what the hell was he waiting for?

"Alright," said Bruce, "Almost time."

Maybe... Maybe he would come back. Maybe Bucky was wrong.

"And returning in Five. Four-"

Maybe he would change his mind. Maybe Peggy would send him back. Maybe Steve would come back to him.

"Three. Two-"

Please come back to me.

"One."

...

Nothing.

A gust of air left Bucky's lips with a shudder, and the world crashed around him.

Sam was staring at the pad with wide eyes.

"Where is he?"

Bruce looked around at the equipment, eyes wide, "I-I don't know, he blew right by his time stamp. He should be here!"

Bucky's eyes dropped shut as they finally failed to keep back the tears he had been holding back for so long.

He was gone.

He turned around, slappeing the moisture away from his cheek as he walked away from the time machine.

No one saw him as he left, all eyes were glued on the pad, worried as they advanced towards it, as Bucky went the other way.

"Well bring him back!" Natasha demanded as Bruce fiddled with the controls, frantic as he tried to fix it.

Bucky tried to walk faster, but he was too busy slapping tears off his cheeks and trying to keep his eyes dry and reminding himself to breath and trying not to think.

He was actually gone.

"I'm trying." Bruce hissed.

"Bring him the hell back!" She yelled.

Bucky's eyes tightened as he kept walking. They would realise that he knew something, and then they would ask questions. He couldn't handle that right now.

He was actually gone.

"I said I'm trying!"

Nothing was happening, and the machine was silent, and Bucky kept walking.

He was actually go-

There was a sudden gasp all around, and then a yell.

"What the hell man!" Shouted Sam.

"Sorry about that." Came a panting voice, "Sorry I...I ran into some trouble."

Bucky's breath hitched and his feet froze mid-step. He blinked once, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Well what the hell happened?" Bruce demanded, leaning heavily on the equipment in front of him, face full of relief.

"Ran out of Pym particles near the end," came the heavy breathing voice, "Had to make a detour. Am I really late?"

Bucky's head turned, followed by his body as his eyes widened, not believing what they were seeing.

...Steve.

It was Steve. He was... he was back. He came back.

He was stepping off the pad, helped by Sam and T'Challa on either side. He looked dirty and tired and pretty beat up. Steve's eyes searched the bodies beginning to crowd around him. Looking for someone. He finally saw him, frozen still, at the other side of the clearing.

He came back.

"Buck?" came Steve's tired voice, loud so as to reach him across the field, "you weren't gonna welcome me back, you jerk? Damn, how late am I?"

"Just a few seconds," offered Shuri, video camera still up and running.

Bucky could hardly remember to blink as he stared at Steve, and as Steve stared at back at him.

Steve frowned when he saw that something was wrong. He detached himself from T'Challa and Sam as he walked towards Bucky, a slight limp in his step.

"Buck, what's wrong?"

Bucky was still frozen to the spot as he finally forced himself to take a breath.

"You came back?" He managed to get out. His voice was soft, but Steve heard him.

"Of course I came back," he scoffed.

Bucky shook his head as he finally took a step forward. Both were oblivious to the crowd that had gone suddenly silent around them.

"You... You came back?" Bucky breathed again.

"Bucky," Steve shook his head, "why would I leave?"

Bucky's own head shook as he advanced, his voice finally finding strength.

"But... but last night you... Last night, we... we agreed. Agreed that you'd be staying. Staying with Peggy."

"Uh, no." Said Steve immediately, "No, you agreed. And I told you that was bullshit."

"No you didn't!" Said Bucky, his voice raising. "You didn't say that. You're... you're in love with Peggy, so you were gonna go back and be with Peggy that was the plan."

"No it wasn't! That was your plan and it was a stupid one."

Bucky's eyes narrowed as he stopped a few steps from Steve, "But you said-"

"Come on, you can't actually think I wasn't coming back." Steve shook his head.

"But you said-"

"Till the end of the line, Bucky!" Steve threw his hands up as he too stopped walking forward, "I said 'Till the end of the line'. What the hell do you think that means?"

Bucky shook his head as his voice softened, "I... I thought you were trying to say goodbye."

Steve couldn't believe it. He could not believe this.

"Goodbye?! You thought I was..." He tried and failed to hold back a growl, "For God's sake, I was trying to tell you that I love you, you stupid jerk!"

Breath hitched in Bucky's throat as his dry lips gaped open. His eyes widened almost painfully as they stared at the man in front of him, and tried to process what he had just heard. His voice was raspy as he croaked out.

"What?"

Steve huffed, throwing his shield to floor.

"Goddammit Buck, I'm in love with you, not Peggy. I always have been!" he all but yelled.

"She has her life, and I have mine! Here! With you, goddammit it. You!"

Steve breathed heavily as his heated eyes stared into Bucky's.

He was aware that he was yelling. And this definitely wasn't how he had wanted this to come out. Not at all. But he had just spent hours and hours back in time, and he was exhausted. And to come back to find out that Bucky had actually thought that he wasn't coming back? That he actually thought he would leave him?

Even as the thoughts raged through his mind, Steve's eyes never left Bucky's. And Bucky's were glued to his.

The silence between them could have lasted seconds or minutes, neither one could tell. Even around them, hardly anyone breathed. You could hear a pin drop on that field. But Steve and Bucky were hardly aware as they stood, transfixed in the others' gaze.

Steve's heart was beating a mile a minute as the weight of what he had just confessed to came crashing down on him. A part of him had always thought that Bucky knew. Had always known how Steve felt. But it was clear now, with his wide eyes and open mouth and all that silence, that he had had no idea.

And the silence was becoming suffocating.

"Buck?" He whispered, begging him to say something. Anything.

Bucky let in a breath, buy said nothing for a few more seconds. When he finally spoke, it was barely a whisper.

"Steve." He breathed with a shudder, "You love me?"

Steve nodded, swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat.

Bucky let in a gasp, "Really?"

Steve swallowed hard, nodding again, "I really do." He said.

Bucky couldn't get over his disbelief as he shook his head as a sudden chuckle left his lips.

"Steve, you love me." He said again. And before Steve could speak, Bucky was walking, his hands slipping out of his pockets as he moved closer. Steve opened his mouth to try and explain himself or something, but then Bucky's hands found purchase on either side of Steve's face, and then...

...And then Bucky's lips were crashing against his. Steve's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as he sighed against the lips that were suddenly moving against his.

Every thought in Steve's head vanished into nothing because oh god, Bucky was kissing. Bucky was kissing him and oh god.

It only took a second for him to break out of his stupor and move his own lips against his best friend, and oh god he was kissing Bucky.

His arms went up around Bucky, gripping the back of his jacket so tightly it almost tore. He was sure that that grip was the only thing keeping him upright, because oh god he was kissing Bucky.

One of the hands on Steve's cheek curled around to the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. Steve returned the kiss with equal ferocity, shivering as he felt his arms tighten around his best friend.

Both super soldiers cursed their lungs when they had no choice but to come up from air. Their breaths were heavy as their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed and hands shaking.

"Steve," Bucky whispered, his breath brushing against Steve's lips, "You love me."

Steve nodded against his forehead, "I love you."

A soft chuckle left Bucky's lips as he heard it again. He knew right then that he would never tire of hearing those words from Steve's mouth.

He opened his eyes and lifted them to see sparkling blue ones looking back at him. He brushed his thumb under Steve's eye and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Steve sighed out a blissfull smile.

This time his heavy breaths had nothing to do with how tired he felt, and everything to do with the fact that he was pressed up against the man he had been in love with for so much of his long, long life.

They stood like that for a while longer, leaning on each other with their eyes closed and their foreheads touching.

And then Steve cleared his throat softly.

"So, uh..." He swallowed, "Are... Are you gonna say it back?"

Bucky's face broke into a slow grin.

"In a minute," he said, "I just wanna see you sweat a bit."

Steve let out a short laugh, pulling back and shaking his head, "god, I hate you."

Bucky smirked as he pulled him back, "No you don't."

And then his lips were back on Steve's, as soft and fierce as before. Not another thought crossed Steve's mind, because oh god, Bucky was kissing him. Steve let out a whimper he would later deny when he felt the flicker of a tongue against his, and he tightened his already suffocating grip around his best friend.

Their lips moved together in an almost desperate dance, as if trying to make up for all the years they had spent not kissing.

And they both knew that they would have plenty of time to do that.

And they would also have plenty of time to yell at their friends around them for their constant and unnecessary cheers and wolf-whistles as they watched them unashamedly.

And they would also have plenty of time to scold Shuri for still having that video camera running.

And they would also have plenty of time to be mad when they found out about the gambling pool that had been going on about when this moment would come.

And Bucky would have plenty of time to tell Steve over and over and over again that he loved him. More than anything.

There would be plenty of time for all of that.

But right at that moment, Bucky was kissing Steve. And Steve was kissing him back. And that was really all that mattered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been far too long since I updated, and for that I am sorry. Thanks for sticking with this story despite my erratic updates. But have no fear, the end is near!
> 
> There is one more chapter after this one, and then that will be the end of 'The Souls'. It's already done (mostly), and just needs some editing (mostly), so stay tuned.
> 
> Anyway, I'll leave you to your reading.
> 
> Bye bye.
> 
> -Leeh

The Avengers compound was under reconstruction. And the rebuilding was going much faster than anyone had thought it could be done. Doctor Strange's portals had made it much easier for people to cross over to New York and volunteer their assistance. And their not so human friends gladly offered their superior abilities to fixing their home in New York.

But everything returning to normal, slowly but surely, also meant that everyone's time in Wakanda was coming to an end. And while they had been guests in the Kingdom for only a few days, everyone felt like they were leaving a new home.

Someone especially sad to be leaving, was Thor. But he was just as ready for the next stage of his life. He had had a splendid time these past few days. Wakanda was magnificent, and he was thrilled to be in the amazing castle. But even more that the castle, he was thrilled to be with his brother.

To no ones surprise, he spent as much time as he could with Loki, all but monopolizing every second of his time. It's not like Loki minded very much. But he was Loki, so he at least pretended to be irritated when Thor wouldn't leave him alone. No one was buying it of course. Least of all Thor.

Which is why he didn't feel bad at all for making Loki come along everytime T'Challa invited them on a 'Royals Only' tour of his Palace. Well, T'Challa didn't call it that, but Thor found the term ideal.

Wakanda was beyond beautiful. Absolutely marvellous. Thor's excitement shone through his face as he took it all in. Even Loki lost his cool for a few seconds at a time, letting his face accidentally show how impressed he was.

But he had promised himself that he would never complain about Thor, no matter how overexcited he would get. Not when only days ago, he had been sure that he would never see him again.

So Loki let himself be dragged around the Palace without a complaint. And he didn't say a word when Thor gushed over the weapons that Shuri had made. And he held his tongue when Thor all but squealed as he watched the Dora Milage train, and as T'Challa beamed when he was told about the Valkyries.

And Loki only rolled his eyes when the two bonded over how inconsolable they had been when their respective mothers explained that were not allowed to join the all female fighting forces.

He almost spoke up though, when Thor mentioned what he wished to do now that their time on Midgard was coming to an end. He had simply heard the term 'Asguardians of the galaxy', and blanched at Thor's excited expression.

Thor had of course added quite a few, 'if it's all right with you, brother's as he told him about his wish, and Loki had forced himself to refrain from telling Thor why leaving here with that group of ingrates was a terrible idea.

So instead of shooting down his brother's idea, Loki sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

So now, on their last day in Wakanda, Loki excused himself from Thor's company, simply saying he was going for a stroll, to blow off some stream as he readied himself for what would undeniably be an exhausting adventure.

Now, when Loki said 'blow off steam', Thor wasn't sure if he meant he might have a few drinks, or if he meant he might evaporate a river out of spite. But he hadn't heard any screams of horror yet, so he hoped it was the former.

As Loki went off on his own, Thor himself decided to walk the grounds for the last time, savouring these last hours.

He went up to see Tony, and was happy to see some of the other Avengers up there too. He took the opportunity to inform them of what he meant to do. Where he meant to go. He assured everyone that he would come at a moments notice if he was needed. He promised to visit Midgard as often as he could. He promised that he would get better. He would be with Loki, so he would get better. He promised that this wasn't like last time. He wasn't running away and hiding.

He left the room smiling. Happy. After crushing them all with hugs (he was far gentler with Tony) and promising to keep in touch. Constantly.

He had one more thing to do before he could be completely at peace.

Thor smiled when he looked in the distance and saw the person he had set out looking for.

Valkyrie was on a large hill, just standing there, looking over Wakanda. He obvioulsy wasn't the only person saying goodbye to the place. He was panting quite a bit by the time he reached her, and she didn't even turn to acknowledge his presnse at first. But Thor had lived long enough with Valkyrie to know that she didn't need to greet you to acknowledge your presence. And he knew her enough to know that at that moment, his presence didn't irritate her. In fact, she looked quite happy. The thought had Thor beaming.

The two stood in silence for some time, until Valkyrie took a deep breath of fresh air.

"I hate to leave," she smiled wistfully as she looked over at the Palace, "I really love this place."

"It really is magnificent," Thor nodded.

Valkyrie paused, as if steeling herself to say something else, and Thor waited silently as she took a long breath.

"The general Okoye offered me a place with the Dora Milaje." she looked down as she said it, "said she saw me fighting and thinks I'm a great warrior."

Thor smiled and nodded immediately. She would never say it, or even show it, or suggest it, but to Thor it was obvious how much that invitation meant to her, "She's right, you are."

Thor looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her face was positivley glowing in the sunlight. It was moments like these that made Thor equal parts extremely proud of his friend, and extremely ashamed of himself. Moments like these, when Valkyrie spoke of the Dora Milaje, did he remember that she too had been a part of such an elite group of fighters. And she had lost them all. And yet here she was, one of the strongest people Thor knew. Both in body and in mind. And here he was... Like this.

Thor cleared his throat. He had been seeking her out for a reason, after all.

"Valkyrie," he said.

"Mh?"

"I never told you how much I admire you."

Valkyrie turned and frowned, "What?"

"Well I mean, I've always admired you. Even before I knew you. It was my dream to be as strong as a Valkyrie one day. To be able to know one." he snorted, "Now, granted, you weren't exactly what I expected when we met, but the fact that you were still alive and kicking, after all you had lost... I admired that strength."

"Thor-"

"Even moreso when you helped me fight Hela. And then when Thanos attacked us, you didn't hesitate to take all the Asguardians you could to safety. And then you took care of them. You helped them. Ruled them. While their King sat in his chambers, trying to drink himself to death. And even then, it was you who made sure that that didn't happen," Thor sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face, "And I never once thanked you. Or told you how happy I am that you're my friend. And that you stayed my friend for all those years."

"Thor-" Valkrie tried again, but Thor didn't stop, knowing he would never find the courage to say this again.

"It brings me great shame to even think about what I was. I mean, it was only a few days ago, I haven't quite put myself together yet. Banner says it might take some time. But I will get better, Valkyrie, I swear it. I will return to how I was. Perhaps even better. I will make you proud. You won't regret making sure I stayed alive all those years, I swear it."

Silence followed Thor's words, and Valkyrie looked at him for a long time, and then turned her head back towards the castle.

"Well if you're gonna get all heartfelt and emotional, I suppose I should return the favour," she sighed dramatically. Thor turned to her with raised eyebrows, surprised that she hadn't just given him a friendly punch on the shoulder and be done with it.

"I probably should have said this earlier," she said, clearing her throat, "before we were all brought back to arms and all. But as you know, I am not one with the words. And also talking about things in general makes me sick, but here it is anyway."

Thor frowned, wondering what this was about, and Valkyrie took a deep breath as if steeling herself for battle.

"I am so incredibley proud of you, Thor Odinson."

Thor's eyebrows rose past his sunglasses, "You... what?"

"And you saying that you admire my so called strength just makes me feel bad becasue that's the farthest thing from the truth."

Thor opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by a hand, "no let me finish. Look, you lost everything in the span of a few days. Everything. And when you were called to fight, you answered immediately."

"After five years of wallowing in drink and feeling sorry for myself." he clarified.

"Yes well I did that for fifteen hundred years, in case you forgot."

Thor blinked, nodding, "Yes I... I did forget about that, actually."

She chuckled lightly, "You never even saw the worst of it. And I'm glad you didn't, because then I'm sure you wouldn't be going on about my 'strength'. But all you need to know is that I was... a broken mess for a thousand years. And then you showed up and pulled me out of it. Gave me something to do. Something to fight for. Something to live for." Valkyrie finally steeled herself and turned to Thor's wide eyes, "You saved my life Odinson. Whether you're aware of it or not. So I won't have you stand here and put yourself down for spending some time in grief."

She turned her head away from him again, sighing deeply, and quite proud of herself for having let all of that out. A small smile grew on Thor's face as he kept watching her.

"Well then, I guess we can call it even."

Valkyrie nodded curtly, effectively ending the conversation. Or at least hoping that Thor would take the hint and be done with all this talking already.

He, of course, ignored her.

"You know, I think you're one of the best friends I've ever had, Valkyrie."

"Well then you must have terrible friends." she muttered

Thor let out a booming laugh, knowing that she didn't mean it. She had now met all of his friends, and he knew that she didnt think they were terrible at all. He was almost sure that she even liked a few of them, but he wasn't about to bring that up just yet.

The two returned to their silence. Standing on a hill and looking over Wakanda and it's beauty. The Palace. The city. The people. It was just marvellous. Only minutes later, Thor sighed softly.

"Reminds me of Asgard. You know... before."

Valkyrie nodded, "Yeah. Before."

Thor sighed softly, "It will be great again." He said, "Asgard will return to its splendour. I'm sure of it."

"That I don't doubt." Nodded Valkyrie.

It's then that Thor realised it was time to talk about that other thing. The most important thing.

"But I won't be the one to do it." he said.

Valkyrie turned to him with a frown, "What?"

"I'm no leader, Valkyrie. Not as good as you, everyone knows it."

Thor paused, and then flicked narrowed eyes towards her. "You see, this is where you say 'oh no Thor, you're magnificent, you've done nothing wrong ever'."

"Well I'm your adviser, your Majesty. I can't lie to you."

"Adviser," He scoffed, "you've been running the kingdom for years. Doing a much better job than I ever could."

He paused again, waiting for her to disagree, but she just gave him a tight lipped smile.

He sighed, "You're very mean to me, you know that?"

Valkyrie finally laughed out loud, "Well someone's got to be."

"Well now Loki has returned, and he is plenty mean to me."

"Well then I guess I should stop then," she sighed with a smile, "And in the spirit of being nice, I'll tell you that I have every faith that you will do an excellent job once you return. So when can we expect you back on that Throne?"

Thor gave a long sigh at that, "Well… about that…"

Valkyrie frowned and whipped her head to him, "Thor, your people need a king."

"No," he shook his head, turning to her fully, "No, they already have one."

Some seconds passed, and she waited for him to stop looking at her like that.

"That's funny." She said, but Thor just kept smiling.

"You're being serious?"

Thor nodded his head, and turned back to look at the palace, "It's time for me to be who I am, Valkyrie. Instead of who I'm supposed to be. But you, you're a leader. That's who you are."

Valkyrie kept looking at him, and then let out little smile. "You know I'd make a whole lot of changes."

"Oh I'm counting on it." Thor told her, "Your Majesty."

Valkyrie's smile widened despite herself, and she held out her hand for a shake. Naturally, Thor just scoffed, and instead engulfed her in a suffocating hug. Valkyrie gave a long suffering sigh, before reluctantly returning the over enthusiastic embrace.

:::

On the other side of the palace, Sam Wilson sat on a lone bench overlooking the lake. There was so much magic in this place, he was sure that if he stared long enough, he would spot a mermaid. He hadn't had much luck yet, but he wasn't losing hope. He thought he saw a face somewhere in the distance, but before he could look closer he felt someone stop behind the bench.

He turned to yell at them for interrupting his mermaid spotting, but his face broke into a grin when he saw who it was.

"Well look who's up and about!" Sam's grin was near painful as Steve sat sheepishly next to him.

"Shut up," he muttered with no real malice.

"What can I say, I'm feeling proud! You actually got out of bed before sunset," he clapped him on the shoulder as he laughed.

"Shut up," Steve said again, his ears turning red even as he grinned, "Honestly I don't see why everyone has to pay so much attention to what time we get out of bed. No one ever heard of sleeping in?"

"Sleeping in, huh? That's what you old folks call it, huh?"

"Sam!" Steve hissed as his face reddened, "I swear to god, I've heard enough of that from Tony! Please not you too."

Sam was appalled, "Are you kidding? I have to live with sad, pining, Bucky-yearning Steve for years, and when it finally happens I ain't even allowed to make jokes?" he scoffed, shaking his head, "I swear, nothings fair in this world."

"I think this world is plenty fair." Steve shrugged with a little smile.

Sam whipped his head to him with wide eyes, "I don't fucking believe this..." he shook his head, "You get laid one time and all of a sudden you forgive all the other crap life has thrown at you?"

"Sam!" he hissed.

"Well how can you expect me to not make any jokes when you go on about 'life is fair'."

"You're impossible you know that?" he glared, "And besides we haven't actually..." Steve stopped and cleared his throat, "You know what? No, I am not talking about this. No." he glared at the lake and ignored Sam's growing grin in his peripheral vision.

"Did you just say-"

"No."

"Steve. C'mon."

"We're gonna change the subject, right now, okay."

"You two really haven't-"

"Shut up, Sam."

"Tell me the truth, Cap. You a virgin?"

"Sam!"

"Okay!" Sam flung his hands up, the insufferable grin not leaving his face, "I'm shutting up, I'm shutting up."

"Yeah, you'd better."

Steve didn't believe him at all. By that look on his face he wasn't gonna hear the end of this for a long time. But as irritating as Sam could get once conversation was stuck on something humiliating, Steve had to admit he couldn't be happier. His best friend had been gone for five years. He hadn't had to listen to his chatter in years, and god how he had missed it. And It was nice being able to have a conversation with his friend that didn't revolve around some kind of battle strategy.

Even if he was dead set on embarrasing Steve as much as possible.

"So where is your little love bug, Cap'n?"

"Sam I swear to god-"

"What?" he shrugged dramatically, "I'm not taking about that. I'm just asking about the whereabouts of my very dear friend Bucky. I haven't seen him in ages, remember? He only got out of bed at sunset, not getting laid, apparently."

Steve all but growled at his friend as Sam just smiled sweetly. He finally sighed, deciding to ignore Sam's obvious teasing.

"Actually Bucky's with Parker and Drax on cleanup for a few hours. Crew needed some help with heavy lifting."

"Oh you're gonna be away from him for a few hours? How ever will you cope?"

Steve groaned, but couldnt help letting out a smile, "I am perfectly capable of spending a few hours away from Bucky."

Sam just raised an eyebrow, and Steve let out a laugh, "Alright fine, I'm going over there after this."

Sam threw his head back laughing, "God, I love being right."

Steve just shook his head at his friend, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"So let me not keep you from your beloved, Cap. What's up?"

Steve's smile softened up a bit, and then he sighed.

"I was just up to see Tony. Nat, Thor, Bruce and Clint were also up there and it turned into a bit of a meeting."

"Yeah?"

"Well Tony's gonna be recovering for a while. And then he's gonna go back to his cottage with his family as soon as Shuri lets him."

Sam smiled at that, "I'm happy for him."

"Me too." nodded Steve, "We all are. Clint too. He's gonna go back to the farm. Natasha and Bruce are gonna stay at the compound. The part that's not demolished anyway."

"They are?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Steve nodded, "Yeah Nat offered to watch over construction and rebuilding and stuff. And Banner wants to help out there to. 'Put some good use to his Hulkiness' he says."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Steve. He had thought he was only oblivious to his own love life. But apparently he couldn't see when other people were pathetically pining for each other too.

Sam happened to know very well that Nat was pretty confident in the construction team. And a lot of the hard heavy lifting had already been done with the help of the heroes, so Bruce didn't really need to be there either. Sam wondered how long it would take those two to fess up and say something. With Bruce thinking he was unlovable now that he and Hulk were joined, and with Nat thinking that she'd ruined her chances with him after the incident with Ultron, it might be a while.

Steve didn't seem to have a clue about any of this of course, and Sam decided that if he was oblivious to some things, Sam would just leave him be. For now.

"I'm glad they'll be there," Steve continued, "There should always be at least a couple of Avengers in New York."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Just a couple? Sounds like you won't be one of them."

Steve looked back at the lake. Right. That. He had almost forgotten why he'd been seeking Sam out in the first place.

He remembered what he had told the Avengers up in Tony's hospital room. And they had taken it surprisingly well. Hell, they were even supportive. Especially Tony, telling him that maybe this would finally remove the stick up his butt. Which Steve assumed was Tony's way of saying 'That's great Steve, I'm happy for you."

He also remembered talking about this with Bucky. They'd talked about this at great length that morning.

Not for the first time that day, Steve forgot that he was in the middle of a conversation as his mind drifted. It didn't drift too far. Just a few hours back, actually, to that morning in Bucky's hut. In Bucky's bed. On Bucky's pillow...

*earlier that day*

He woke up smiling. Just as he had the day before, And the day before that. He guessed that that was his life now. Go to bed smiling. Spend the day smiling. Wake up smiling. And all becasue of him. Him with the hair that was tickling his cheek, and the metal arm around his waist and the toes that kept tugging the covers away.

Moving slowly so as not to wake him, Steve opened his eyes, smile widening as he did. He looked as peaceful as ever lying there asleep. God, Steve could stare at his face all day long. In fact, he did do that. Quite a lot. He was allowed to do that now without it being weird, becasue now it wasn't just ogling and pining. Now they were together. Now he could actually tell him he loved him out loud. And he did do that. Quite a lot.

No doubt, Bucky would eventually grow tired of hearing Steve tell him he loves him over and over again, but Steve honestly didn't see himself stopping at all in the near future. In his defense, he had kept his mouth shut about loving Bucky since 1934. He had a lot of catching up to do. In the 'I love you' department, and also in the staring department. Also in a whole lot of other departments...

Ages passed as Steve just kept gazing at the face in front of him, letting his fingers dance softly across Bucky's back. He still couldn't quite believe this. Couldn't believe that he was just waking up with Bucky and touching him and loving him and not having to hide it. Sure, it wasn't their first time sharing a bed. But the times they had hadn't exactly been under romantic circumstances.

Their severe lack of money back in 30's Brooklyn meant they had no choice but to share one. But back then Steve had had to lay there holding his breath hoping he wouldn't give away his little 'crush' while he was asleep. Back then it was all platonic. Just two friendly guys bein' dudes sharing a bed because they couldn't afford another.

And the only times they had been just a little closer were those winter nights when Steve went through his all too common bouts of pneumonia, and Bucky's warmth was the only thing keeping him alive. And Steve couldn't even properly enjoy those times because he had been too busy trying not to die.

And he couldn't forget those awful nights when Bucky would all but hyperventilate in his sleep because of nightmares. Shuri and her team may have been able to obliterate Hydra's control over his brain, but the memories were somethng that would never leave him. And once in a while, when Steve was able to spend a night in Wakanda while on the run, he would see first hand the damage they had done to his Bucky's mind. And in those times, not even his tightly repressed feelings could stop him from abandoning the extra cot in Bucky's hut to hold him in his own bed. Hold him until he clawed his way out of whatever nightmare he was being forced to live through again.

So yeah, before this, the times Steve and Bucky shared a bed were not under favourable circumstances.

This was not one of those times. This closeness to Bucky was not out of necessity. They could afford as many beds as they wanted. There were no nightmares to chase away. There was no impending doom. No Pneumonia or Nazi's or Aliens. It was just Steve laying next to Bucky, savouring the weight of his arm on his waist and the feel of Bucky's back under his fingertips, and the tickle of his hair on his cheek. Just because.

Steve's heart was about to burst, and it was all he could do not to scream in joy.

"Are you done creeping on me yet?"

Steve's eyes widened and his smile turned to a grin as Bucky spoke, barley moving his mouth.

"Well good morning to you too."

"I'm pretty sure watching people sleep is frowned upon in society, Rogers. People might think you're some kind of weirdo."

Steve let out a low chuckle, "Well it's not my fault you're just so darn cute, Barnes."

Bucky still kept his eyes shut, but Steve didn't the miss the pink tinge that appeared on his cheeks, "No really. I might just have to kick you out of my bed for being a creeper."

Steve scoffed, "Kick me out? You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"I'm pretty sure I could try," Bucky said, the corner if his mouth twitching.

"Well then go ahead. Banish me."

When his eyes finally flickered open, Steve felt himself melt into the pillow. Bucky let out a long sigh as he looked at Steve, and then shrugged.

"Nah. You're pretty cute too. Maybe I'll keep you a little longer."

"Well that's real kind of you."

"Yeah," Bucky smiled lazily, his hand moving up to stroke Steve's cheek, "I'm a fucking saint."

"What you are is a jerk," Steve scoffed, although not protesting the fact that his face was being pulled closer.

"Yeah whatever punk, you love me."

Steve's eyes closed as he whispered against Bucky's lips, "Yeah I do..."

:::

"Yo!"

Steve blinked rapidly, snapping out of his sudden daydream as a hand waved in front of his face.

"Sorry what?" he cleared his throat, and Sam just shook his head as he chuckled. He didn't even have to ask what had caused him to zone out for so long.

"Jesus Christ, look at you. All smitten and not even trying to hide it."

Steve just grinned, "You want me to go back to hiding it?"

"God no!" Sam laughed, "believe it or not, that was even more exhausting than you not being able to finish a conversation without dreaming about your boyfriend."

Steve brushed a hand over his face, "I have been a bit annoying, huh."

"Extremely," Sam grinned, "And it's awesome."

Steve scoffed but Sam shook his head, "Nah, I mean it Rogers. You've both been insufferable, and we all love it. You've smiled more in the past two days than since I first met you. I mean, director Fury saw you laughing and asked me if something was wrong."

"What?" Steve shook his head, wide eyes, "Am I seriously known as the guy who never smiles?"

"You're known as Captain America. Leader of the Avengers. Man with no fear. Mister Serious." Sam shrugged, "And now, with Bucky, you're just Steve."

"Just Steve, huh." he said quietly.

Sam nodded, "I mean, don't get me wrong, we love Captain America. He saves the world. He wields Mjolnir! And 'just Steve' does all that too. Except he smiles a lot more."

Steve smiled quietly, his eyes drifting to the package on the floor next to him, Sam's words reminding him of why he had sought him out in the first place.

He sighed softly, "Just Steve." he muttered.

The two sat in relative silence for some moments, before Sam snapped his fingers, "Hey, you didn't tell me what Thor's gonna be doing. For some reason I can't see him going back to New Asgard to rule. He seems like more of a hands on kinda guy rather than a politician."

"Yeah, he's actually not going back." Steve told him about Thor's decision to join the Gaurdians and leave Valkyrie to rule his Kingdom. As she had been doing for the past five years.

"And what about you Cap? What's on your agenda now that the world isn't ending for once?"

"Well me..." he took a long breath, " I'm gonna try going after that life Tony keeps telling me to get."

Sam turned his head completley, knowing that behind that small smile of his, Steve's head was full of Bucky.

"Well Tony's right about that." he grinned at him "So you two have any plans then?"

Steve leaned back and sighed loudly, the smile on his face growing, "Not at all. I mean... who the hell knows. We could stay here. We could move to Bali or Alaska or Jamaica. Hell, maybe even back to Brooklyn," he let out a laugh, "Who the hell knows. Who the hell cares? All I know is that I'm gonna be with him. At last. And... and I'm gonna do it as 'just Steve'."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What?"

Steve nodded, "Bucky and I talked about this. A lot. Being Captain America is the greatest thing I've ever done. I'm grateful to have been a part of this. To have been an Avenger. Bucky is too. But he's tired of fighting, Sam. Frankly, I am too. It's all we've been doing for so long and... and it's time to stop. It's time for me to stop."

Sam listened with a smile as Steve spoke.

"We're gonna live our lives as normal people now." he continued, "Of course we'll help if we're ever needed, but other than that... we're just gonna live our lives. Maybe have a cottage like Tony and Pepper. Get a couple puppies, I don't know." he smiled into the distance as he pictured it.

And Sam's grin was near painful as he listened to his friend. Sounding happier than he had ever heard him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Steve," he clapped him on the shoulder, "God knows, no one deserves this more than you two."

Steve smiled at his friend, "Thank you, Sam. Truly."

Sam nodded, leaning back on the bench, "Only thing bumming me out is the fact that I'm gonna have to live in a world without Captain America," he sighed, "I kinda liked that guy."

"Yeah... about that..." Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve's drawn out speech.

"What?"

Steve took a breath, turning to the package at his side. Sam's eyes widened when he turned back around, and on his arm, was his mighty Shield. His eyes grew even wider when Steve stretched out his arm, holding it out to Sam.

"Try it on."

Sam blinked, and seconds passed before he held out his arm, and Steve handed him the Shield. Sam slid his arm through the strap, and his back straightened, as if merely holding it caused him to grow taller.

He looked back up at Steve, who smiled softly, "How does it feel?"

Sam blinked back at the shield, any mirth long gone from his eyes, "Like it's someone elses," he said.

Steve shook his head at him, "It isn't." he said simply.

Sam's eyes washed over the shield, noting how the strap fit around his arm like he'd been holding it forever. How it was so light he barely had to hold it up. He looked back at Steve and his small smile. His 'just Steve' smile. And he knew that he meant it.

Sam suddeny found himself fighting very hard to hold back tears that had sprung up out of nowhere. He managed a small smile at Steve, and nodded.

"Thank you." he all but whispered, "I'll do my best."

Steve's smile stretched a bit further, "That's why it's yours."

Sam's eyes went back to the shield. His shield now.

He looked back up at Steve, "You don't think you'll miss it?"

Steve thought about it. And he thought about Bucky. Thought about how long he had been without him. About all those times he had watched him die. Watched him slip away from him. All that time while Steve was in the ice. While Bucky was with Hydra. While he was in Wakanda. While he was in the soul stone.

All those times, he had had to live without Bucky. And now, at long last, he didn't have to do that anymore. Bucky was finally his. For good. And Steve wouldn't give that up for the world.

He smiled softly and looked back at Sam.

"No." he sighed, "No, I don't think I will."


	25. Chapter 25

Loki knew that he probably shouldn't be here. He knew he should probably ask before entering a man's house and making himself comfortable. He'd already done this before, and Bucky had scolded him for just barging in enough times. And Loki had promised with a sweet smile that he'd never do it again. But here he was.

Gods, he was getting soft. Not long ago he wouldn't have even considered asking anyone's permission for anything. And now here he was, fretting about whether or not Bucky Barnes would be alright with him being in his house.

His extremely small house.

He didn't understand why Barnes would live like this when there was a perfectly good Palace not too far away.

Especially since Bucky was such a big deal on Midgard. But it seemed that he was the kind of big deal that didn't quite realise that he was a big deal.

Loki had been gathering information for some time, as he so loved to do, and it turned out that Bucky was quite a well known war veteran. The Wakandans especially seemed to have quite an affinity to the man. 'White Wolf', they called him. The humans treated him with the kind of respect that was only shown for their Captain America. But it wasn't quite the over-the-top hero worship that seemed to be reserved for Steve Rogers, but rather a quiet kind of reverence, that almost bordered on fear.

Either way, it was a far cry from the Bucky that Loki knew from the Soul Stone. The Bucky that Loki knew bickered back and forth with Sam like they had some kind of sibling rivalry. He took teasing from an 18 year old princess and only retorted with a stuck out tongue. He blushed a humiliating red every time his feelings for Rogers were mentioned, and then promptly denied.

The Bucky that Loki knew was just a normal man. Quite a simpleton, actually. And yet they held him at such high regard.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the war he and Steve had fought in involved their whole world, and they had been key factors in the winning of said war. Or the fact that they seemed to be much older than everyone else of their species, even though they looked far from it. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that Mantis had said that his was the most tortured mind she had ever felt.

Point was, with the reputation Bucky Barnes seemed to have, one would expect that he wouldn't live in such... meagre conditions. Loki tried not to make a face as he looked around. It wasn't bad per se. Just so, so small. And made even smaller now with the barrels and crates of alcohol Loki had put behind the closet.

Again, Loki probably should have asked Bucky before doing that, but oh well. He had to find a way to hide the ale from Thor somewhere he wouldn't look. It's not like he didn't trust that Thor really would cease his drinking. But just incase, he would make sure that none of his booze collection was brought onto the Guardian's ship. Maybe going into his chambers and finding that his collection was gone would teach him about the perils of alcohol.

Nevermind the fact that Loki was on his second bottle in the last hour.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a cleared throat at the entrance of the house.

"Thought I'd find you here." Gamora said, "as far away from everyone else as possible."

"One does need a break from time to time." Loki told her, "These Avengers are a very social people."

"You're an Avenger too now, you know. Might as well get used to it."

Loki made a face, "But they're all so... so chatty. And pleasant, People have just been talking to me all day. And... and thanking me." he held back a shudder, and Gamora let out a laugh as she walked further into the room, plopping down on a chair next to Loki.

"God, you say that like it's a bad thing." Loki just glared at her, and she shook her head, "You're just not used to positive feedback. People thanking you means they like you. You're just not used to people liking you, that's all."

Loki snorted, "On the contrary, Gamora, I was king of Asgard for several years and everyone absolutely adored me."

"They thought you were Odin so it doesn't count," she shrugged, "Now they love you as just Loki. And you can't blame them. You saved everyone's life."

Loki rolled his eyes. He had heard enough of that from Thor, "Oh please, I did the exact same as everyone else."

"No, Loki," she sighed, "You don't think I saw a hundred versions of you shielding everyone from the canon fire? Or that flood you turned to ice? There'd be a whole lot more graves on our side if it weren't for you."

Loki tipped the bottle back as he gulped down some liquor, "You know, it's almost like everyone has just forgotten about New York. I was this close to taking over this planet, and now it's like no one even cares anymore. What is it with these humans being so forgiving about everything? Frankly, it's incredibly irritating."

Gamora just smirked at him, "See? Positive feedback. It freaks you out. Don't worry, I was the same the first few times I saved the galaxy. You'll get used to it. Peacock like you, you'll probably also start to like it. Maybe it'll actually turn you into a pleasant person on our trip."

"God's no," Loki scoffed, "I already promised Thor no lying, stealing or killing. You can't ask me to be pleasant too."

Gamora scoffed, "Hey, I did it. Look at me, I'm a ray of shunshine."

Loki laughed out loud at that, "Oh please. Compared to you, I'm absolutley delightful. Just look at what a gracious guest I've been these past days. Haven't committed any major crimes or anything."

Gamora raised an eyebrow, "Gracious guest, huh? I'm gonna go on a limb and say that you don't have permission to be in Bucky's house drinking his booze."

"Well technically it's my booze. I'm just leaving it here until the next time I return to Midgard."

"I thought it was Thor's booze."

"It was. Until I took it from him."

Gamora rolled her eyes, snatching the bottle that was on its way to his mouth.

He sighed deeply, "Rude."

"Yes well, I'm not known for my courtesy," she said as she brought the bottle to her lips. She frowned after she had taken a sip, "God Loki, don't you have anything stronger?"

"Well that's as strong as it gets here on earth."

Gamora looked at the label, "Tequila." She shook her head, "Might as well be water."

Loki nodded as he took the bottle back, taking a long gulp. "They're even weaker than they look, these humans. Can't even handle a decent drink."

She snatched the bottle back and scoffed, "Oh shut up, Odinson. They are far from weak, and you know it."

Loki opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't find anything to say. Thor had been saying this for years and Loki ignored him, and now he had finally seen it for himself. It was true. The humans were far stronger than anyone gave them credit for. But he would be damned if he ever admitted that out loud.

He and Gamora passed the bottle of Tequila back and forth, and as much as Loki swore that he missed his solitude, he never protested against the conversation. Well not out loud anyway. The bottle emptied before long, and Loki summoned another from the boxes by the corner, grumbling all the while about 'Midgardian-piss-water'.

Gamora finally shook her head, "If you hate the human booze so much why don't you drink that Asgardian stuff Thor's always talking about. I hear it's lethal."

"Oh I'm saving that for later. When I'll really need it."

"When you really need it?" She asked.

"Well as you know, Thor has decided that his life's purpose is to go around saving the Galaxy with you people. And I am obligated to follow him since that oaf doesn't know how to take care of himself."

"Understandable."

"Now I mean no offense when I say this," he continued, "but you Guardians are a pain in my arse. So yes, months with you people in a small spacecraft are going to drive me to insanity unless I have a good drink once in a while. Some of the strong stuff."

Gamora nodded slowly at that. Yeah, that made sense. She grabbed the unopened bottle from him and leaned back in her seat with a sigh. Loki watched with raised eyebrows as she tipped the contents of the bottle into her mouth, swallowing it down like it was water.

Loki frowned, "I didn't realise you dislike your Guardians as much as I do."

She snorted as she stopped drinking, "I don't dislike them. In fact, I love them quite a bit."

"Then why are you drinking that tequila like it's a lifeline." Gamora's smile faded a little. She steyed silent for a while, and then sighed.

"The other Gamora's about to leave." She finally told him, "Doctor Banner is gonna take her back to the year she came from."

"And... that upsets you?" Loki asked slowly.

Gamora scoffed, "of course not. We knew she'd have to go back eventually," she cleared her throat, "However... it uh... it does seem like... like Nebula doesn't want her to, uh... to leave."

Loki nodded slowly, "Oh I see. That's what upsets you."

"Of course not." she said again. But she seemed a lot less convincing this time.

Loki fought to keep from scoffing, "you're jealous."

"Please," she scoffed.

"Oh yes. Definitlely jealous."

Gamora glared, "It's not jealousy. It's common sense. What's the point of missing her? I am her. The real her. There is no valid reason for Nebula to be upset."

"Ah this is just precious." Loki chuckled, "Big bad Gamora, yearning for the sole attention of her once estranged sister, is that it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Loki."

"Ah you know you can't lie to me. We spent quite a bit of time alone together back in that stone, remember? Back when we were dead? I know all your secrets, Gamora. You're afraid of where you stand now that there's someone else she tolerates. You want your sister to love you the most," he simpered.

Gamora hardened her glare, "Seems to me like you're just talking about yourself now, Loki."

Loki just scoffed, "That's nonsense. I don't have a sister."

Loki found himself glad for the sudden knock at the doorway, before Gamora could turn this around on him. The two turned to the door just as Vision let himself in. He stood by the door for a few moments before nodding.

"Hello."

Gamora couldn't help her smile. Vision so reminded her of a softer spoken, less rambunctious Drax. "Hello Vision."

Vision nodded again, "Yes, hello." He floated further into the room, stopping right in front of Gamora. She raised her eyebrows when he cleared his throat. "I wonder," he said hesitantly, "might I... have a drink of that?"

Gamora's eyebrows rose even higher as she lifted the bottle in her hand, "This?"

"Yes please." He nodded, "as I understand it, the consumption of alcohol, while addictive and dangerous in excessive amounts, aids in the calming of one's nerves when they are, as they say, frazzled. And while my nerves are superficial, and my digestive system non-existent, I do believe that the psychology of the notion may work on me as well, despite my lack of an authentic human brain."

Gamora still just looked up at him blinking, Loki chuckled as he shook his head, "You mean you'd like some tequila."

"Yes that is what I mean." Vision nodded. Gamora's grin just widened as she held out the half finished bottle.

"You know, you could just say you'd like some tequila." Vision took the bottle and nodded his thanks, floating over to the bed and finally sitting down. Loki and Gamora then watched him as he all but poured the contents all the way down his throat.

Loki and Gamora glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, and then turned back to Vision as he emptied the bottle.

He finished with a loud sigh, "Thank you." he handed it back to Loki. Who just waved his hand and vanished it, summoning another to his hand.

"So, what's on your mind, Vis?" Gamora asked, setting her elbows on her knees, "You seem frazzled."

"Oh I am." he nodded quickly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you... frazzled," Loki pointed out, "I saw you barrel into a Leviathan without so much as flinching."

"Well, I don't have much to be afraid of," he said matter-of-factly, "I am practically indestructable."

"You seem to be forgetting that you've died before." Loki reminded him, "Twice."

"Well yes. Besides those times, I'm completely indestructable." Vision shrugged.

"Well then what happened to frazzle you this time, oh mighty nephew?" Loki smirked.

"It's Wanda," Vision sighed dramatically as he took the bottle in Loki's hand, "She and Carol Danvers have been having a recurring argument about who between the two of them would win in a fight."

"Well Carol, obviously."

"That would be Wanda."

Loki and Gamora spoke at once and then frowned at each other. Vision sighed.

"Yes, everyone else seemed to be as divided as you two, So they decided it would be best to... test that theory."

Gamora's eyebrows shot up, "You mean a fight?" she sat up quickly, "They're gonna fight? Oh this I need to see, let's go watch."

"Well not right this minute," Vision sighed, passing the bottle to Gamora after he had take a sip, "they've gone to look for another impartial referree."

"Another one?"

"Besides me." he clarified.

"You're going to referee a fight between your girlfriend and Captain Marvel?" Loki laughed, "Alright, now I see why you need to drink."

"Precisley," sighed Vision.

"Why would you even sign up for that?" Gamora shook her head at him.

"I didn't." Vision answered, "But Wanda asked me to, so..."

Loki laughed out loud, "Well that, and you're probably one of the only beings who might be able to stand in the crossfires without recieving permanant damage."

"And also, you're an absolute pushover who can't say no to his girlfriend," smirked Gamora.

"Yes that too." Vision sighed.

Gamora passed the bottle back to Vision and he accepted it thankfully, while she and Loki chuckled quietly. Before Vision could be done with his drink, someone else appeared at the door, causing the three in the room to turn their heads.

Bucky had been halfway to peeling his t-shirt off when he realised that his place wasn't exactly as empty as he thought it would be.

He let his shirt drop and walked further into the room with a sigh, "god Loki, I don't know how many times I've told you not to just barge into my hut like this."

"Hut." Loki snapped his fingers, "that's the word. I knew it was too small to be a real house."

"It is a real hou-" Bucky stopped with a sigh, knowing he had had this conversation one too many times.

Loki smirked, knowing he was irritated, but he wasn't portraying it very well because of the stupid smile on his face. The huge stupid smile that had been stuck there for the past couple of days.

The only thing missing from this picture was Rogers, who seemed to also be permanent fixture next to Bucky.

Gamora seemed to notice the same thing, "I think this might be the first time I've seen you without your boyfriend in days. Didn't know you had it in you"

Bucky fought back the smile on his face at the word 'boyfriend'.

"I'll have you know, Gamora, that I'm perfectly capable of spending as much time away from Steve as I want."

He was greeted with three sets of raised eyebrows, and he just stared back. Eventually, he sighed, looking down to hide his grin "Okay fine, he had a meeting and I had cleanup duty."

The others started laughing unashamedly.

Bucky rolled his eyes at them and went to his closet, "Well actually I came to change and get ready for the big fight, but apparently I can no longer rely on the privacy of my own house."

"Yes that's very sad for you," Loki nodded, not feeling sad at all, "you're welcome to take a seat and share a drink." he waved his had and a loveseat appeared next to Gamora.

"Yeah I'll take a seat," he rolled his eyes, muttering, "It's my damn house anyway."

"Hut." corrected Loki.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Why are you guys in here anyway?" he accepted the bottle that was passed to him.

"Well Gamora here is sulking and avoiding her sister. Vision needed a drink before he has to watch his girlfriend get pummeled by Captain Marvel. And I came here for some peace and quiet, but it seems no one will leave me alone."

Bucky ignored that last bit, knowing that Loki really didn't hate their company as much as he pretended to.

"Why are you back so early?" asked Gamora, "Drax said he, you and Parker would likely be gone all day."

"Well we were. But then Peter's aunt showed up looking for him. She's been hugging and yelling at him for the past hour." Bucky shuddered as he thought about it, "Then she started yelling about irresponsible adult superheroes allowing children to fight with them, and I knew that she was about to turn on Drax and me. So we, you know, ran away."

Gamora gasped while Loki laughed, "You cowards."

"I'm no good at confrontation," Bucky shrugged taking a gulp from the bottle and handing it back to Gamora, "And Aunt May seems like a real nice lady, and it's always the really nice ladies who are terrifying when they're mad. I mean, have you met Queen Ramonda?"

"Oh yes, she's delightful." nodded Vision, "A marvelous host."

"Exactly," Bucky nodded, "Piss her if and she'll rip your heart right out."

The others just blinked at him, until another voice came from the door.

"It's true." heads turned to the door to see T'Challa nodding forlorny. "Two weeks before Thanos killed us, she grounded me."

Three eyes blinked at him and Bucky grinned as he remembered, "Oh yeah, that was hilarious."

"Grounded?" Gamora narrowed her eyes, "But... but you're the King."

"That does not take away the fact that I am afraid of my mother." he walked in further into the room, taking a seat in a chair, that Loki had waved into existance.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone is afraid of their mother." he looked at the others for confirmation.

"Actually, mine was a saint," said Loki.

"Mine too. She was great." nodded Gamora.

"I never had a mother." shrugged Vision.

"Don't really remember mine," admitted Bucky, "On account of my brain being wiped for several decades."

There was a prolonged silence in the room, and Gamora sighed, "God, you're depressing."

Bucky chuckled, "That's right," he took the bottle he was handed.

The sound of a thud came from the entrance, and everyone turned to see Groot. He seemed to have bumped into the doorway, and it seemed he hadn't even noticed. Gamora let out a long suffering groan when she saw that he had a hand held game in his hand, about an inch away from his face. Actually, it seemed to be the exact one he had had before.

"For god's sake Groot, where did you get that?" she all but whined, "I thought I was done with this stage."

"I am Groot," he just shrugged, not looking up.

"Damn Shuri," she shook her head tiredly. She looked back up at the teenager still by the door, "Well at least sit down before you walk into something else," she told him, "It's a wonder you even made it here without falling into the lake."

Groot didnt even look up. Just took a few steps into the room. And instead of looking around to find somewhere to sit, he croached down right where he was. Gamora turned quickly to Loki, who sighed, and waved a hand to create a chair just before Groot found himself on the floor. Gamora just shook her head at the boy, and Loki smirked at her distress.

"Speaking of motherhood," he smirked, "you're doing splendidly."

Before Gamora could spit back a reply, there was a rush of wind, and then Wanda was standing in the middle of the room, red flames extinguishing around her. She was dressed for battle with a rather large smile on her face.

"Ah. There you all are." she smiled, looking around the room.

"You could have just walked in," sighed Bucky, "You know, like a normal person."

"Since when are any of us normal?" Wanda chuckled, and turned to Vision with crossed arms.

Loki remembered the first time he had seen Wanda. On the floor, shaking and dangerous and devastated. She was almost unrecognisable now. The near constant smile on her face made all the differance. It reminded them all of just how young she was.

Still dangerous though. That part hadn't changed at all.

"We're starting pretty soon you know." she told Vision, "Are you hiding from me sweetie?"

"Oh not at all," Loki answered for him, "He was just here curing his frazzled nerves," he waved the bottle in his hand, "Before he was to go watch you get pummeled."

Wanda just scoffed, and then snatched the bottle from his hand, "Loki, you wound me." She went over to the bed and sat cross-legged next to Vision.

"Are you still sure that you want to do this?" Vision asked as Wanda sipped on the tequila, "No one will think any less of you if you change your mind Wanda."

"Actually, I would think less of you." said Gamora, "Just, by the way."

"Yeah, I would too, not gonna lie," Bucky shrugged.

"It would look quite bad." T'Challa nodded.

"I am Groot," the kid agreed, not looking up from his game.

"See?" Wanda shrugged at her boyfriend, "I have no choice, Vis, I gotta kick her ass."

Vision just grumbled out an unintelligible response and took the bottle with a sigh.

Wanda just grinned at him and kissed his shoulder. It was then that they all heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, and just as they looked to the door, Sam Wilson showed up at a run. He had a rather large, wrapped package at his side, and a blinding grin on his face. His eyes immediately sought out Bucky, and impossibly, his grin widened.

Bucky didn't even have to ask why he was so happy, and he let out a smile matching Sam's.

Eyebrows went up all around, but before they could ask, Sam all but flew towards Bucky, threw himself onto the sofa, and to everyone's absolute shock, threw his arms around the other man in a crushing hug.

Their shock only grew when Bucky just... allowed it. He just chuckled and patted Sam on the back while the other man just squeezed the hell out of him.

The others exchanged speechless glances (even Groot lowered his game) eyes flashing back and forth from each other to the two on the love seat.

It was no secret that the two were friends. Whether they liked it or not, Sam and Bucky were friends. But that didn't stop them from acting like they barely tolerated each other. They greeted each other with name calling and insults and smirks. So this... whatever it was, was truly a sight to behold.

When Sam finally let go of Bucky, his grin hadn't faltered. And neither had Bucky's.

"So, I see congratulations are in order," Bucky grinned, nodding at the package on Sam's lap.

Sam nodded as his smile went down to the round package and he stroked it, almost reverently.

"He told me it was your idea." said Sam, finally speaking through his smile, "Said you didn't even have to think about it."

Bucky just shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, "Well of course I didn't have to think about it. Who else would I want to torture with the burden of the whole world?"

Sam's smile didn't falter and he just shook his head at the Super Soldier.

"I don't even..." he shook his head, "I'm not even... I just." he finally sighed and gripped Bucky's shoulder, "Thank you."

The two smiled at each other, practically beaming. It seemed like this was something important, between close friends. A private, almost intimate moment. But they were surrounded by Avengers, so privacy went out the window.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Gamora spoke up first.

"I am Groot," the teenager croaked.

"Yeah whatever's got you too loving it up must be good." nodded Wanda.

Sam just turned his smile to the others, "Yeah, wouldn't you like to know."

"Well... well yes we would. Thank you." Vision nodded, missing Sam's sacrcastic tone completley. Sam just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"It's nothing," Bucky shook his head at them, "That's just how we greet other now."

Sam laughed loudly, "Uh huh, true. I just missed the guy. Ain't seen him in hours."

Loki just rolled his eyes, "That's hilarious. Now what's in the package?"

"Tolietries." said Sam, not missing a beat, just as Bucky answered, "Books."

Loki just blinked wearily, rolling his eyes, "These damn mortals," he sighed, and simply snapped his fingers. The brown packaging disappeared immediately, and the red, white and blue shield lay uncovered on Sam's lap.

Everyone just stared at it for a few seconds, until Bucky cleared his throat.

"So, uh... big news!" he clapped his hands together. "Steve is retiring, and he's passing on the Shield. Sam Wilson is Captain America now."

"Surpriiise." Sam said weakly, his smile still intact.

"T'Challa stared at them with wide eyes, going from gaping at the shield to gaping at the two grinning on the couch.

"Wow." he finally managed to say, "Sam... wow!"

"W... wow is right," Wanda let out a breathy chuckle, "Wow! Holy crap, Wilson, you... you're Captain America?"

Sam let out a long breath, "That's what they tell me."

"Congratulations Sam," Vision smiled at the man, "I look forward to having you as our Captain."

Sam grinned, "I look forward to Captain-ing you, Vis."

Sam received the congratulations with beaming pride. He was handed a half empty bottle of tequila and T'Challa raised a toast. The last 'Cheers!' was barely uttered when there was movement at the door again.

"Well if you're Captain America now, I have to resize all those suits I have lined up." everyone turned to the doorway to see Shuri leaning against it with crossed arms. While the others had recieved the news with surprise at the very least, Shuri just seemed mildly annoyed.

"I'll have to figure out how to fit wings into the design as well," she sighed, "They should probably compliment the shield as well. And oh, Falcon sigils of course." she yawned, "lots of Falcon sigils, can't forget your roots. It would also help if Stark would just let me see his damn files for you people, it would really save time from me having to hack in. Did... did I mention the sigils? You'll need sigils."

The others looked around at each other as the princess kept talking, as if to herself, listing off things she needed to do, with drooping eyes and loosley crossed arms.

"Shuri..." Gamora said slowly, "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up in surprise, as if she was just noticing them.

"Uh huh."

"How long have you been standing there?" Wanda raised an eyebrow, "I didn't even see you show up."

Shuri looked around, looking confused, "I don't know." she sighed, "Sorry, I'm a little out of it. I haven't slept in a while. I have five years of new technology to catch up on, and subsiquently improve. It's been a long few days."

She yawned again as she stumbled into the room, "Loki, a chair if you please."

Loki waved his hand without a thought, a soft chair appearing just as Shuri lowered down into the empty space next to Groot. Her head rolled down to his shoulder as she yawned again, and Groot immediately put his game down so as not to disturb her.

"Well at least you actually decided to take a break for once." said Sam.

Shuri scoffed, "Not really my choice. Mother kicked me out of my own lab, can you believe it? And barred me access for the next few hours." she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well good for her, it seems," Wanda nodded, "You look terrible."

Shuri glared at her, then shrugged, "Probably, yeah. Well anyway, this is where I come whenever I need a break. It's the least technologically advanced place in the country. He doesn't even have a television."

Bucky wasn't even phased. Shuri told him at least twice a day that he lived in the stone-age. But the other thing...

"Does everyone just come in here without me knowing?" he sighed.

"Perhaps it would be wise to get a lock for your door." Vision suggested.

"Or just, you know... a door." shrugged Gamora.

"Yeah, you definitley need a door," Sam chuckled, "Now that the cat's out the bag, privacy is a must. Nobody wants to walk in when you and Steve actually start-"

"Okay, thank you Sam." Bucky elbowed him hard in the stomach, but Sam was too busy laughing to care much about the pain.

"To be fair, I think everyone would want to walk in on that."

Bucky turned with a gaping mouth, absolutely scandalised.

"Wanda!" he gasped.

She shrugged, absolutley unashamed, even as her boyfriend looked at her with narrowed eyes, "I'm just saying. Captain America and the Winter Soldier in the sack would be a sight to behold, don't you think."

"Wanda!" Bucky yelled again.

"She has a point. I mean, all that super soldier pent up sexual tension building up for decades of-"

"Shuri!" T'Challa hissed as Shuri just smirked.

"It's the truth, and you all know it."

Bucky let out a long suffering groan as he rubbed at his temples. It's then that Loki decided to voice his own thoughts.

"Considering how long you and Steve have been in love with one another, and subsiquently lusting after one another-"

"Not you too," Bucky all but whimpered.

"-it quite surprises me that you've not yet indulged in-"

"Oh god, stop!" Bucky begged, "How about we don't discuss my private life, okay? Can we do that, guys?"

There was a beat of silence, and then Groot spoke up.

"I am Groot," he shrugged a thin shoulder, "I am Groot."

"True." nodded Shuri.

"That sounds about right," Loki agreed.

"Care to share with the class?" Sam raised a hand.

"Or don't." Bucky sighed. He was of course completely ignored.

"He said he thinks they're nervous." Gamora translated, "Which makes sense. Considering how long they both waited, they both probably have it built up in their heads so much they don't know how to go about it."

Bucky let his head fall in his hands with a groan. Hadn't he dealt with enough of this when he was dead? Everyone discussing him and Steve while he tried to sink into the chair. He had to do it out of the Stone too? He shook his head as the conversation continued. They had moved onto a conversation about pitching and catching that he was certain had nothing to do with baseball.

But Bucky couldn't help but notice that the embarrasment he was feeling was different to that in the Stone. Not... pleasant per se, but not exactly horrifyingly humiliating either. He didn't feel the pit of longing he usually did when people joked about his relationship with Steve. He wasn't fumbling to deny any feelings this time. Wasn't thinking about how impossible it was.

It was just teasing between friends. Teasing at his expense yes, but now that he wasn't dead, and wasn't suffering from what he thought was unrequited love (and yeah, lust, who was he kidding), he could even kinda find the humor in it.

He was brought out of his thought by Sam slapping his shoulder.

"Well however it works, we probably won't know for a while. These two are probably waiting for marriage," he grinned at Bucky's red face, "you know how these old folks are. Nothing before the wedding night, right gramps?"

"Oh for god's sake."

"A wedding!" Shuri grinned.

"I expect to be invited." Loki said, matter of factly.

"I am Groot?"

"Who cares how far we are," Gamora scoffed, "they'll just have to wait till we can get back to Earth."

"There's no wedding!" Bucky burst, his face only reddening,

"Not yet maybe," Wanda shrugged, even as Bucky shook his head fiercely. She leaned forward with a smirk, "Barnes, tell me to my face that you wouldn't marry Steve immediately if the chance came up."

Bucky blinked at her, "That.. that's right. Totally wouldn't. There'll be no wedding, okay? I don't... wanna marry Steve."

Before anyone else could speak up and call bullshit, a voice came from the doorway.

"That is a lie."

Bucky didn't even have to look as his head fell back on the sofa. He sighed deeply, "Goddamn it Mantis. We've talked about this."

"I am sorry," Mantis said, although not even trying to pretend she meant it, "Your emotions are impossible to ignore, Bucky."

Bucky just groaned, rolling his eyes as Mantis greeted everyone with a smile and went to sit down on a new chair.

Of all the people to be guests in Wakanda, none seemed to enjoy themselves quite as much as Mantis did. Just like all of them, she was a hero in Wakanda, and the hero's were basically worshipped. Which meant that hardly anyone would ever deny her a look into their minds if she asked. Mantis had known for a while that of all the beings she had met, Humans were by far the most emotional. And now, for the first time, she was surrounded by a bunch of humans who allowed her complete access to their souls.

Of course, no one would tell her that most of the time, the humans were motivated by the fact that Drax was always behind her, eyes boring into everyone she approached, just daring them to say no to her.

And ever present as always, Drax followed closely behind Mantis, taking the seat next to her. Not one for small talk, his eyes immediately zoned in on Wanda.

"It is wise of you to drink and be merry before your battle," he told her, "One ought to be surrounded by friends before they meet their demise."

Wanda almost spat up the drink in her mouth. She passed the bottle on as she banged on her chest, "My demise?" she coughed, "Seriously Drax?"

"Oh yes," he nodded, "Your opponent is superior in many ways. You do not stand a chance." he frowned, not quite seeing why everyone was either snickering or rolling their eyes or shaking their heads at him.

"What is it?" he turned to Mantis. She usually picked up on these things more, "I'm telling the truth."

Gamora rolled her eyes. Honestly, she had no idea why Drax and Mantis kept looking to each other when seeking answers about social situations. Those two were the most socially inept people she had ever met.

"Drax, Wanda has just as much of a chance as Carol." she sighed at him, "And either way, no one is going to meet their demise. It's just a friendly fight."

Drax frowned, "Well then why would they engage in battle? How will we know who is victorious if no one died?"

Mantis looked into the distance, seeming to contemplate this, and Gamora let her head fall back on her chair.

Groot snickered as he shook his head at them, "I am Groot."

Gamora tried not to smirk as she flicked a finger at him, "Hey, that's not nice."

Before anyone could ask what he had said, there was an exclamation from the door

"Hey babe, there you are! Oh great we're drinking!"

Peter Quill came through the door, and he grinned at Gamora. She turned away from Groot and narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw him. Oh no. That was his 'please don't be mad' smile.

"What did you do?" she rolled her eyes as Peter kissed her cheek and made himself comfortable on the arm of her chair.

"Okay, don't be mad, alright?" He started, and Gamora rolled her eyes. "I might have accidentally kissed the other Gamora a few minutes ago."

The others in the room were wincing annd snickering, already feeling bad for Quill.

"Listen, hear me out, It was not my fault. I seriously thought it was you, okay? You both look really alike. And also, you're the exact same person, so..." he shrugged, "Seriously one of you needs to wear a bell or something, this is crazy." Peter accepted the bottle that was offered to him and drank while he avoided Gamora's glare.

"I thought the other one had already left," said Loki once he was done snickering.

"And not see Captain Marvel verses Scarlett Witch?" Quill scoffed, "Please, no one's gonna miss that." he poined at Wanda as he passed along the bottle, "Totally rooting for you by the way."

Wanda accepted the drink and grinned, tipping her head at him. Although it wasn't clear if he meant it or if he was avoiding pissing off any of the other women in the room.

"As a Doctor I really should mention that alcohol before a big match will very likely hinder your performance."

Once again, heads turned to the door, which bore a new arrival.

"Oh I'm not worried," Wanda told him, "It doesn't do anything to me anymore, I just enjoy the taste."

"I am Groot?" he made a face.

"It's an Eastern European thing." Shuri told him, "They love alcohol."

Wanda smriked, "That is true. ...And also mildy racist." she turned back to Stephen with a raised eyebrow, "Your money's on me, right doc? I'm collecting cheerleaders."

Stephen only scoffed as he walked further into the hut, "I tend not to make bets on events I already know the outcome of," he said, "doesn't seem quite fair."

"You know who's gonna win?" Sam perked up, "Who's gonna win?"

Stephen just smirked as he sat down in a new chair, "I'm sorry, but-"

"I can't say." the room chorased, mocking the doctor's favourite phrase.

Stephen let out a surprising snort as he shook his head, "Alright, I deserved that."

When another shadow appeared at the door, Loki waved his hand to conjure a chair without a thought. But Peter Parker didn't move, and just glared into the room.

Bucky and Drax glanced at each other, guilty expressions identical on the very different faces. Peter was trying to show his anger, but ended up looking quite ridiculous with an unwanted pout and furrowed eyebrows.

"You left me." he glared at the two.

Bucky was the first to clear his throat, "Uh, no, no we didn't. We just knew that you were extremely capable of dealing with your aunt by yourself. We, uh... we were giving you two some space, is all."

"That is a lie." Drax felt the need to input, "Bucky and I did not want ot get caught in the crossfires between you and your female guardian."

Bucky groaned, letting his head fall back, "You know, you don't always have to be so truthful, Drax."

Peter just kept glaring, "Do you know how embarrasing it is to be yelled at in front of people who think you're a big deal superhero?" he crossed his arms, "Everyone was looking at us! I'm supposed to be a superhero, and she made me look like a little kid who just keeps putting himself in situations that could get him killed!"

He looked for sympathy around the room, but was bummed to find that it didn't seem to be coming.

"Well, I mean... that sounds about right." Wanda shrugged, and to Peter's dismay everyone muttered their agreements.

"Wha-"

"You are a kid. Who often puts himself in situations that can get him killed."

"Technically, you did get killed." shrugged Vision, "So her worries are absolutely valid. You died, just as she feared. you would."

"I only died a little," Peter all but huffed, "I'm fine now, aren't I? And besides, I'm not even a kid anymore, she should trust me to take care of myself."

"Peter, at seventeen, you are very much a kid, sorry to say." T'Challa told him.

"Actually, I'm twenty two." Peter argued.

"You can't count the years you were dead," Shuri told him, looking quite disappointed at the fact, "I already checked."

Peter storked to the chair Loki had made him and groaned, "I just can't win today."

Bucky reached over and patted his shoulder, "You'll be okay, Peter." he said, "You'll see. She won't stay mad forever."

Peter looked up at him, eyes hopeful, "You think so? She was pretty mad."

Bucky blinked for a few moments, "I don't know kid, I was just trying to make you feel better."

Peter groaned, sinking into his chair.

"You gonna stick around for my match Peter?" Wanda asked him, "See some last bit of action before you're grounded forever?"

Peter sank further into his chair at that, hands going to cover his face.

"Oh stop torturing the kid, Maximoff, he'll be fine." Sam assured.

"I can confirm that yes, you will be fine Peter," Stephen spoke up with a knowing smirk, "She's more relieved you're alright than angry. Trust me."

Peter looked at him through his fingers, "How do you know?" he asked, voice muffled by his hands.

"I know a lot of things Peter." he smirked at the boy, and was happy to see a smile back.

"Probably shouldn't tell your aunt about the big fight though," Shuri said slowly, "Letting her see Wanda and Carol go at it will probably give her even more reason to keep you out of Avengers business."

"It's Carol and Wanda," Quill spoke up, "I'm pretty sure she'll notice. I mean, they ain't gonna be quiet, that's for sure."

"Don't worry about Aunt May. She's in a soundproof hospital room with Tony and Steve, teaching them about child endangermenent. They'll be in there for a while."

Everyone looked to the door, where Natasha was leaning on the doorway, her signature smirk gracing her face. Peter's face fell with every word she said.

Wanda scoffed, "Tony Stark and Steve Rogers being yelled at by Peter's aunt? God, that I wanted to see."

"See?" Bucky shrugged, "Nice ladies are terrifying."

"Oh my god, this is so embarrasing," Peter crossed his arms, "Let's please just talk about something else."

"Good idea," Natasha nodded, "Which reminds me. Thor agreed to ref the match. Begged to do it, practially."

Loki rolled his eyes with a sigh, taking a swig from the bottle. Was he surprised? Of course not. Disappointed that his brother leapt at the chance to be in the crossfires of the most powerful humans on Earth? Very much so.

"This match is gonna be fire." Shuri grinned.

"Quite literally, yeah." Quill looked giddy.

"Oh yes, please let there be fire." Mantis nodded exitedly.

Vision cleared his throat, "Uh, Wanda-"

"No Vis, I'm not gonna call it off."

Vision let his shoulders drop, "Worth a try." he sighed.

"Do not worry," Drax told the red man, "I am sure it will be over quickly. Captain Marvel will smush her."

"Oh shut up," Wanda tossed an empty bottle at him, and it bounced harmlessly off his shoulder.

"I believe in you Wanda," Peter smiled at her, "Whoever wins, I'm pretty sure it won't be quick.

"Well my money's on Wanda." Sam shrugged.

Wanda nodded her thanks as Vision groaned, "Please stop encouraging this."

"No offense, Wanda, but I think Carol is going to cream you." Shuri shrugged, "I mean, did you see what happened when Thanos punched her?"

"What happened?" asked Mantis.

"Nothing!" Shuri threw her hands up, "She was punched with a full set of Infinity Stones and nothing happened. That's other wordly."

"Yeah yeah, that's awesome." Sam nodded, "But Thanos was so scared that Wanda was about to kill him that he rained fire on everyone. Including his own troups. Now that is other wordly."

"She's Captain Marvel," Shuri crossed her arms, "Wanda's no Captain. No offense Wanda."

Wanda held up her hand and shook her head, "None taken."

"This could go on for ages," sighed Stephen, "And I'm already bored."

Sam and Shuri both shot him half-hearted glares. The others watched the back and forth, still passing around the emptying bottles. Sam and Shuri bickering about one thing or another was a commmon occurance, as everyone was realising.

Sam turned a final sigh to the indignant princess, "It's gonna be Wanda."

"I respect your opinion. But your opinion is wrong." Shuri shrugged.

"You wanna bet, little girl?"

Shuri scoffed, "I'm not making any bets with you at all until you admit that you lost the last one."

"Oh god, this again," Sam snatched the bottle from Bucky before he could even take a sip.

"Yes, this again," Shuri glared, "Steve made the first move and you know it. You were all there, you saw!"

"Technically," Sam held up a finger, "All Steve did was say some words, and Bucky's the one who kissed him first. I win. Now, I want my citizennship, thank you."

"Stop looking for stupid loopholes!" Shuri all but stomped her foot, "I was right! I won, so just admit it, would you? The only reason Bucky kissed Steve is because Steve made the first move by telling him that he loves him!"

Next to Sam, Bucky was all but sinking into his seat, "You know I think I preffered it when you were talking about this behind my back." he muttered, and was promptly ignored.

"Come on Shuri just let it go." Sam told her, "You lost the bet. It's okay to be wrong about something you know."

Shuri was furious, "I know it's okay to be wrong, but I am NOT wrong!" she pulled out her phone, "I have the footage right here, you want to see?"

"No!" Bucky shot up, "I thought you deleted that! You said you would delete it!"

"I lied to you Bucky," she rolled her eyes, "obviously."

"She never deletes anything," T'Challa sighed, knowing that he had his own file of undeleted videos on Shuri's phone, "Just make sure you never upset her, or you'll see it on the internet one day." he took a drink as he said it, "I learned that the hard way."

"She wouldn't do that." Peter chuckled nervously, "Right Shuri?"

"I absolutely would do that."

"Shuri," Peter sighed, "Come on."

"I am Groot," Groot nodded with him.

"Oh come on," she glared, "whose side are you on?"

"I am Groot."

Shuri glared some more, and the two boys glared right back.

She finally broke first, scoffing loudly and rolling her eyes, "Ugh fine!" she tapped angrily at her phone, a few times, "There, deleted. Happy now?"

The two boys smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes at them.

"What, seriously?" Bucky raised an eyebrow, "You... you deleted it?"

"Uh huh," she faced her phone towards him, "Gone. I mean, I have sent it to yours and Steve's tablet. Just in case you change your mind and watch it." she winked at him, "It's pretty cute, you should watch it."

T'Challa seemed just as disbelieving as Bucky, "Wait wait, you just deleted it? Shuri you've never deleted anything I've asked you to."

She just shrugged putting her phone away, "Peter and Groot asked me nicely."

"I always ask you nicely!" he exclaimed.

She just shrugged, unbothered, smirking at the look of betrayal on his face, until she heard Groot mutter next to her.

"I am Groot."

Shuri laughed out loud, "I am Groot."

Peter grinned, nodding, "I am Groot?"

"I am Groot," Shuri shrugged, sending the boys into fits of giggles.

The three carried on that way, whispering and snickering in Groot, much to the moans of the rest of the room.

"Oh God, not this again," Wanda groaned, grabbing a bottle that was floating around, "Feels like I'm right back in the Soul Stone."

"God they were annoying," Sam shook his head with a sigh, "Nat, you're lucky you weren't there in the early days of the Stone."

"I am Groot," scoffed Peter.

Shuri chuckled, "I am Groot."

"I am Groot," croaked Groot.

Natasha frowned, "I'm already irritated."

"Imagine that for two days straight," Bucky sighed.

"I'd much rather not," she chuckled.

The teenagers reveled in the fact that they were being annoying, sharing mischevious grins.

"You're not going to stop are you?" sighed Vision.

Peter shook his head, "I am Groot."

Quill rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "You realise that if we didn't get out of there we would have had to put up with this for like... eternity."

"God, don't even say that," Gamora shook her head.

"Eternity?" Mantis' eyes widened, "Oh that would have been terrible."

"Yes, but it didn't happen, thank god." T'Challa said.

"Got pretty close though." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but it didn't," said Bucky

Sam let out a disbelieving breath as he allowed himself to think about it, "Can ya'll even imagine still being in there? I mean, If the others had done anything differently, we actually would be."

The room was silent for a moment as that reality actually occured to them. They could have been in there still. It... it actually could have happened.

"This could have turned out a whole other way, huh," said Quill quietly, "Nothing would be the same."

"Absolutely. And imagine if Bruce wished for something else when he used the Gauntlet?" said Gamora, "some of us would still be dead."

"Imagine if Shuri hadn't saved Tony," Peter shuddered, "can you guys even think about Mister Stark being... being dead. After saving us all?"

"Let's not think about it actually," sighed Natasha.

"Yes, let's just be thankful." nodded Vision, "Things could have gone a whole lot worse."

"What I'm really thankful for is that rat that let Scott out of Quantum." said Sam, "If that little guy hadn't escaped, we'd all still be dying of boredom." he shrugged, "You know. Metaphorically."

There was a chuckle around the room, and Bucky shook his head, "God, it was so boring in there."

"So boring," Shuri agreed.

"I am Groot." he croaked, "I am Groot."

"Yep. Thank the gods for rats." agreed Drax.

Peter nodded with him, "I freaking love rats, now."

"Think it's safe to say we all kinda love rats now." scoffed Bucky.

"If it weren't for that rat," sighed Gamora, "None of us would be here."

"By Odin's beard, saved by a rat." Loki snickered, shaking his head, "It's madness. What are the chances of something like that happening?"

Without missing a beat, Doctor Strange spoke up.

"The chances would be one in fourteen million six hundred and five." Stephen rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

Everyone turned to him, and he just shrugged, a rare smile on his face as he looked back at them.

And then Groot started laughing. A croaky chuckle shook out of him as his head bent forward and his shoulders bounced up and down. At that, a giggle escaped Mantis, and she slapped her hand over her mouth, only for her tingling laugh to get louder and louder. Drax watched her with wide eyes and a growing grin, that quickly turned into booming laughter. Gamora shook her head with a laugh that turned into a snort, and she quickly slapped a hand over her lips.

It's that that seemed to open up the floodgates, and within moments the room filled to bursting with roaring laughter. Peter threw his head back, grabbing onto Shuri's shoulder as she nearly fell out of her chair. Wanda was in stitches as she fell back on the bed, pulling Vision down with her while he chuckled into her shoulder.

T'Challa was wiping tears from his eyes as he failed to hold back the bursts of laughter that kept escaping his mouth while Quill guffawed as he held onto his stomach. Sam was cackling away and had all but fallen over Bucky's lap, who had tears leaking out of his tightly screwed eyes.

Loki had a hand covering his face, pretending to be embarrased at the antics of the group, but not even he could hide the shaking of his shoulders or the snickers from behind his hand. Even Strange was chuckling quietly into the empty bottle that was in his hand.

If asked now, not one of these beings could have explained why they were laughing, or what had been so funny, but their laughter was infectious, and only grew every time any of them so much as caught each other's eye. Soon, people would probably come down here, wondering what the hell that roaring was that was coming from Bucky's little hut.

Soon, someone would come call them for the coming fight, and they would leave this room and go back out there. Soon, that fight would be over, and it would be time to leave. Soon, they would all be scattered around the Universe, returning to the world to live their newly won lives. Soon, they would all go back to normal. A normal that they hardly even remembered. But for now, they were just here. In a tiny hut in Wakanda, laughing their lungs out at god knows what.

Leaning on the doorway of the hut, Natasha had a rather large grin on her face as she shook her head at the people in the room. The fallen who had been miraculously returned. The ones who had lost their lives all those years ago, and then returned to make the world whole again.

So how could she not enter the room, grab a bottle, and join in the jubilant laughter of these mighty heroes. These awesome Avengers.

These beautiful, beautiful Souls.


End file.
